Street Gem
by The Silver titan
Summary: When an incident in his territory comes up, the last thing Roman expects to find is a near dead huntress, let alone be the one to take in her orphaned child. Follow along as Roman and Neo raise Ruby in their bid to survive the world and come out on top. With Cinder breathing down his back and constant run ins with the law, how will Roman raise Ruby? Thief AU faunus Ruby
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ So after a day of waiting, we have our new story, Thief AU. This should be a fairly familiar style to some of you, but without saying too much, let's dive right on in!**

Summer was exhausted, fighting to keep her legs moving, her white cloak stained red and bundled in her arms. Despite the pouring rain, Summer was glad that the bundle in her arms had remained peacefully asleep, unaware of the danger around.

"Come on, come on, come on, pick up damnit!" Summer cursed as she held her scroll in front of her.

"She's down here!" Summer froze. Looking around fearfully, she searched for a place to hide. As the sound of footsteps drew closer, Summer began searching for smaller places to hide. Finding a small outcropping, she tucked her scroll into her cloak and gently hid the bundled cloak.

"There she is! Quick, block her!" One of the men ordered. Summer could only watch as her only possible exits were sealed off.

"The boss man wants you dead, you've been a thorn in is side for far too long and costing him far too much lien." The supposed leader said.

"You're criminals pushing drugs, am I supposed to care that I hut your dealings?" Summer shouted back.

"It doesn't matter, you won't be getting out of this one. Boys let's take care of this quickly." The leader ordered. At this each thug drew their respective weapons, ranging from knives to bats. Summer drew her own sword and stood at the defensive.

"My day off and I get twelve idiots to deal with." Summer muttered as she blocked the first strike.

 _*Roman*_

To say Roman was unhappy would be an understatement. His heist had to be put on hold due to some emergency at his target, and now his friend Junior told him of a huntress that had been snooping around his territory, and a rival gang that had been cutting into it as well.

"Well Neo, hopefully we're right and the huntress is here to take care of that little nuisance. Otherwise tonight is going to end at the bar. Again." Roman sighed while Neo only smiled up at him. Somehow despite knowing each other for only the last two years, the two worked well together.

"You're right Neo, I'm overthinking this. We'll check out the location Junior had for us, and if we don't find anything, we take care of Blanca." Roman said. As he and Neo walked through the night, something drew their attention. The sounds of a fight.

"Well Neo, looks like we found something. Think you can find a way to get us there unnoticed?" Roman asked. Receiving a gentle smile, Roman watched as the diminutive woman climbed onto the rooftop and began to direct him towards the fight. As time went on, the fight quieted down, and Neo struggled to figure out where to go. Eventually though, Neo found the scene of the fight. As she jumped down, her and Roman heard ragged breaths.

"Wh-who's there?" A weak voice called out.

"Easy there, just some people walking through." Roman bluffed.

"Don't play games with me Roman." Summer spat before a spike of pain caused her to clutch her abdomen.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about you for very long. Tell ya what, how about we cut a deal, I get you to a hospital, and you stay out of my territory, sound good?" Roman offered.

"Don't bother, I wouldn't make it anyways. But I need to you do something for me." Summer began before she started to cough up blood.

"You partly cleaned up a mess for me, so name it." Roman said.

"Take my scroll, and my daughter, and-" Was all Summer could say before slumping forward.

"Well, this complicates things. Neo, mind finding the girl? I need to find her scroll." Roman asked. Neo smiled before searching the area. Roman Began searching through the Summers pockets before finally finding the device. As he stood up, a cry sounded in the alley.

"There she is." Roman pointed to the small outcropping. Getting a look from Neo, Roman knew what she wanted. "We're taking her to Juniors first. If by some chance she has no family, then we'll take her in." Roman sighed.

Pulling out his scroll, the familiar face of his friend appeared on the screen. "Hey Junior, I need two favors from you. I need you to call in a dead huntress, alley between the abandoned apartments and the old general store. That, and look up the family of Summer Rose, I have a little something now. Yeah, I'll be there soon."

 _*Junior's Bar*_

"Roman, what the hell." Was all Junior could say as Roman sat down at the bar.

"Look, you think I planned this? I only went out to protect my territory, last thing I wanted was to become responsible for a baby." Roman countered.

"Well looks like you'll be the one taking care of her, cause her father is former White Fang." Junior said.

"How so?" Roman asked.

"As in he's dead, physically incapable of doing anything now. Looks like Summer was raped while on a mission in Mistral, couldn't bring herself to end the baby's life or leave it up for adoption. Says here her name is Ruby, no surviving family, however her mothers' old team from Beacon is still kicking, don't know what they'd say if you showed up with her kid though." Junior explained.

"And I can't exactly go waltzing up to a police station and expect to get out without risking her life. Damnit didn't ever want kids." Roman said as he pulled out a cigar.

"Light that around her and I throw you out. Look, I'd offer some way to get her off your hands, but my boys don't exactly do caring, and I can't exactly trust my contacts with the well being of a baby. Sorry to say Roman, but it looks like you and Neo just became parents." Junior said.

"Great. Just great. Well, for a Rose you sure are living up to your name by being a thorn in my side. Thanks Junior, we'll figure it out. Come on Neo, looks like we get to keep her after all." Roman said. Little did he realize, just how different his life was going to be.

 **AN/ And that's a start. A little cliché but whatever. So next chapter will be a short time skip, not too far, but just enough to bring some new challenges for Roman. So, to explain Ruby, she's a wolf faunus, real original I know. Ages are going to be modified just a little bit, Ruby will be two years older, and some other characters are going to be younger, not going to say who yet though, and I haven't fully decided on a pairing yet, but I have three options, and no, one of them is not Neo. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Back again with a new chapter! I want to address a review that came up with the first chapter, this is not intended to be a rip off of Street Rose. The name is purely coincidental, and I have different plans for the story itself. Also, for Ruby's parentage, it will play into the story later on, as well as I had no other way to have Ruby exist and not be related to anyone else. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

It had been a month since Roman had taken in the little Rose. And in this month Roman had learned something about children he never wished he had.

"Neo, while you're out, can you pick up some more diapers for Ruby? I have no idea how she keeps going through so many." Roman sighed as he walked into the kitchen of his apartment.

"No problem." Neo said quietly. Another side effect of taking in Ruby was that Neo had started talking more. As in directly to Roman and Ruby only, and now it was near impossible to keep her quiet. In the time that Roman had taken her in, he began pulling information on his new rival, Blanca Pulvo.

"Remember Neo, Blanca is likely going to be skittish, we have time to take him out." Roman advised.

"I know Roman, this isn't my first time out. Does Ruby need anything else?" Neo asked as she lifted her parasol onto her shoulder.

"No, everything else we actually planned out well. Have fun while you're out." Roman shooed the ice cream themed woman out the door. As the door shut, Ruby let out a small cry from her crib. Walking quickly to the room he had remodeled, Roman found Ruby's blanket on the floor. "You really love to throw your things around, don't you?"

Ruby responded with excited babbling as Roman picked up her blanket. With Ruby now standing in her crib, Roman could more easily pick her up. "Neo?" Ruby asked.

"She had to go out, she'll be back." Roman said.

"Mommy?" Ruby asked again. Roman always dreaded this question. Ruby had always asked for her mother, and Roman hated having to tell the partial truth.

"Mommy won't be back, you're staying with me now." Roman said as Ruby held onto him tighter.

 _*Five Years Later*_

"Ruby, come on! It's time for dinner!" Roman called out. As Neo finished preparing he table, a red blur shot out from one of the bedrooms.

"What's for dinner? I'm hungry!" Ruby asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Spaghetti. Now eat quick, you're staying with Junior tonight, remember?" Roman said.

"I know!" Ruby said cheerfully. As much as it would make his life easier, Roman couldn't bring himself to explain to Ruby what he really did, or what he and Neo were planning on doing tonight. He wouldn't be the one to taint Ruby's childhood with the criminal underworld.

"Looking forward to playing with the twins?" Neo asked as she set two plates on the table. One benefit of being friends with Junior was that Roman had a reliable baby sitter, as well as some friends for Ruby.

"Yeah! I can't wait to show them my new cloak!" Ruby said before she began shoveling pasta into her mouth.

"Well, your mother would be proud of it." Neo had made sure Ruby was aware of her family situation. In her own words, she couldn't stand to lie at the faunus' puppy dog face. As Ruby ate, her wolf ears perked up from her mess of red tipped hair.

"I can barely stand my own cooking, how you love it is beyond me." Roman said as he finished his plate.

"Really Roman, it isn't that bad. You almost done Ruby?" Neo asked as she looked down towards Ruby. Ruby held up her empty plate with a smile.

"Alright, go on and get your things, we'll leave as soon as the dishes are done." Roman said, excusing Ruby from the table. As Ruby disappeared into her room, Roman lowered his voice. "We have a guaranteed shot on Blanca?"

"Yeah, he just settled into a new hideout, one of your old buildings actually. He's still finding a lot of your secret exits, but still has yet to find one of them. We'll enter through there and escape through the window. Torch the place too if you want." Neo said with a sadistic smile.

"You sure know how to show a man a good time. That being said, once this all blows over, we need to talk about Ruby." Roman said, switching tones.

"I know, she's getting old enough to where hiding things from her is next to impossible." Neo agreed. As the red blur ran from her room, the two adults ended their conversation.

"I'm ready to go! Come on, let's go!" An excited Ruby said as she pulled on Romans coat sleeve.

"Alright, alright, let go before you ruin my new coat." Roman said as he pulled her hands off.

 _*Junior's*_

"Junior!" Ruby said excitedly as she ran into the club. It wasn't very often that Roman was in the club while it was closed, but while Junior's men were busy preparing, that left Ruby to run around to her heart's desire.

"Hey Little Red, you're getting big, aren't ya?" Junior asked as Ruby hugged him.

"Thanks for watching her Junior. We shouldn't be too long tonight." Roman said as he walked up to the bar.

"I understand. Let me know if you need cleanup, here's what you'll need, I finished putting all of your info together." Junior explained as he set a file on the bar.

"Alright Ruby, you be good for Junior. If you are, maybe Neo will make you some cookies." Roman said as he knelt down in front of the silver eyed girl.

"Ok! Can we make cookies tonight?" Ruby asked wide eyed.

"Not tonight, Red, we're going to be pretty tired tonight when we get back home." Roman apologized, receiving a pout from the six-year-old.

"Cute, now run along, we'll be back before you know it." Neo said, gesturing to the private rooms. As she ran back towards the twins, Roman chuckled.

"Ya know, I almost wish she was actually mine. That, or she could stay this old forever, it's kinda refreshing." Roman said honestly.

Now that she was away from Neo and Roman, Ruby was ready to start putting her plan into action. "Hey Ruby!" The twins said excitedly.

"Hi! Look at my new cloak!" Ruby said as she spread the fabric out.

"Ooh, I like it!" Melanie admired.

"It's even your colors Mel!" Miltiades pointed out.

"I didn't even think of that, now I match both of you!" Ruby said as she held the excess material of the cloak, so it wouldn't get ruined.

"Did Roman get that for you?" Miltiades asked.

"No, he said it was my mommy's cloak and that he was holding onto it." Ruby responded. As the three girls walked past the private rooms, they stopped and the end of the hall. Junior had repurposed the last room for the three girls long ago, as he found himself watching them often.

As the three girls played, Ruby slowly distanced herself from the twins, putting her plan into motion. "I'm getting sleepy." Ruby said, her point being made as she yawned.

"You can take a nap Ruby, we don't mind." Melanie responded as her and her sister continued playing. Ruby grabbed a large pillow as she climbed onto one of the couches. Using her cloak as a blanket, Ruby fell fast asleep.

Or at least that's what it appeared to be to the twins. Ruby waited until they were too enraptured with their toys to notice Ruby quietly slip out the door. Using her semblance, Ruby sped down the hall and out the doors into the cool night air of the city. 'Now I just need to find Roman and Neo.' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby had overheard many of their conversations, and decided she was curious as to what the two adults did when they were away. Ruby ran around the old industrial buildings, careful not to get too close to people or make too much noise. After what felt like hours of wandering, she finally spotted the telltale white coat and black hat that belonged to Roman.

"We clear Neo?" Roman asked in a hushed tone, to which Neo nodded. "Good, keep watch while I open the back door."

As Roman set to work, Neo perched herself on a nearby roof. Moving as close as she could, Ruby could see Roman trying to work on something. 'What are they doing?' Ruby asked herself as her six-year-old mind began to race with questions.

"Got it, Neo, Blanca, awaits." Roman said with a dramatic bow as a door opened. As Neo jumped from the low roof, Ruby waited until they disappeared inside the entryway before following. Making sure she was as quiet as possible, Ruby was thankful for her natural night vision.

'Who is Blanca, and why are Roman and Neo meeting with him?' Ruby thought to herself. Suddenly though, Roman and Neo stopped at a dead-end ad began talking in hushed tones.

"Alright, Neo, we secure Blanca and the main door at the same time, if he has any guards with him, take them out." Roman said.

"Understood. Will you ever tell Ruby we did tonight?" Neo asked.

"Of course, when she's older though. She wouldn't exactly appreciate this right now anyways." Roman said.

"Such a gentleman, you ready?" Neo asked as she drew her blade from her parasol.

"Ladies first." Roman said as he slowly opened the door. Ruby watched wide eyed as Neo rushed out through the door, leaping over a man at a desk. As Neo locked the door, Roman pointed Melodic Cudgel at the man's head. Ruby heard a distinct pop as Roman began talking.

"Blanca, it really has been too long, hasn't it?" Roman asked.

"Roman Torchwick, I can only imagine what brings you and your little friend by." Blanca replied with his hands in the air.

"You've been a little thorn in my side for quite a while now, cutting into my territory, pushing your drugs and fighting my men, but this isn't about that. Normally I'd leak everything to the authorities, but not this time." Roman said as Neo began walking circles around the small office.

"Then what makes me so special this time around then? Are you going to kill me?" Blanca asked defiantly.

"Look at that Neo, an intelligent kingpin. Five years ago, you sent a squad of your best fighters after a lone huntress, ring any bells?" Roman asked as Neo stopped in front of the desk.

"Ah, you mean that punta Summer Rose! Don't tell me you were hitting that, were you?" Blanca asked with a laugh.

"No, but consider this revenge from the grave, for the daughter she left me with." Roman said as he pulled the trigger. Blanca screamed in fear as his aura barely tanked the shot.

"Rookie mistake Roman, you sure being a parent hasn't made you soft pendejo?" Blanca asked as he stood and turned around but was quickly silenced as a thin blade pierced his heart.

"No, it's just better to work as a team. Also, less messy. Come on Neo, Ruby is waiting for us." Roman said as he quickly stepped back into the secret hall. As Neo followed, Roman quickly shut the door.

"And now, for an anonymous tip to start a violent shootout, and we're goo-" Roman was cut off as he tripped over something soft.

"Ruby?! What are you doing here?" Neo asked, equal parts angry and worried.

"Why did you kill him?" Ruby asked, disappointment in her eyes.

"We'll explain later, I promise Red, but we need to go." Roman said sternly. Ruby nodded and made a weak attempt to take Neo's hand as they ran.

 _*Later, At The Club*_

"And how did she manage to get passed the twins, your men, and yourself without anyone noticing?" Roman asked in annoyance.

"Excuse me for not noticing a literal red blur in a crowd of people. Nobody reported anything, and the twins said she was napping." Junior sighed in exasperation.

"Well now I have a very awkward conversation with a six-year-old. Might want to work on your security a bit more." Roman shot before walking to the back rooms. Stopping in front of the last one, Roman sighed before knocking.

"Oh, hey Roman." Melanie said.

"Hey girls, can you two leave for a second? I gotta talk with Ruby about something." Roman asked. Receiving a nod from the twins, Roman thanked whatever gods above made them so easy to deal with.

"Ruby, we need to talk." Was all Roman said as he stepped into the room. Seeing Ruby curled up in her mother's white cloak pulled at his heart.

"You're a bad guy, aren't you?" Ruby asked. Roman knew she meant as in he was a criminal, on the wrong side of the law, but the word choice of a six-year-old certainly was blunt.

"Yeah, I'm not a good guy, Ruby. Never have been, probably never will be." Roman said bluntly.

"So why did you keep me?" Ruby asked.

"Because I couldn't drop you off somewhere without risking myself or Neo. Look, if you want, I'll work something out, you can go live with someone else, someone that doesn't break the law." Roman started but was cut off.

"No, why did you keep me? Not why didn't you give me away, why did you keep me?" Ruby asked with a surprising amount of calmness to her voice.

"Because I didn't know who to bring you too, and I couldn't trust the police to not just put you in some orphanage. You don't deserve that kind of life. And up until now, I think Neo and I did pretty good with you." Roman said with a small smile.

"I don't wanna go." Ruby said quietly.

"Are you sure Red? You know what Neo and I do, you don't have to get caught up in it." Roman said, challenging the idea.

"You raised me, I don't want to miss you." Ruby said simply before she ran up to Roman and hugged him.

"I won't leave you Red. Now come on, Neo is waiting for us, and she's gonna have cookies."

 **And That's done! I'm going to be expanding on a lot of things from this chapter later on, I promise. I know it seems like Ruby kinda jumped around a bit with how intelligent a six-year-old should be, but I couldn't bring this chapter together any other way. Like I said, I'll build upon it more, I promise. Until next time, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Let's get this started! Another time skip this time around, and more development on our little crime family, and the could have been family! Feels trip maybe? We'll see what happens. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Ruby was living the life as best a ten-year-old could. Or as best as she could, considering her sticky fingers had collected more lien cards than she could know what to do with. Not that Roman or Neo would ever know, she kept that stash well hidden.

"I should stop soon, Neo is going to be looking for me soon." Ruby said as she stretched. Having her semblance was always a good fall black, either for escape or avoiding suspicion from Roman. As Ruby walked through the park, she heard crying.

"Dad! Dad!" A blonde girl was crying out. Ruby remembered what Roman would say.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, offering her hand.

"I lost my dad, I don't know where he went." She sniffled.

"Let me help you then, my name's Ruby, what's yours?" Ruby asked as she lifted the blonde to her feet.

"My name's Yang." Yang greeted as she wiped away stray tears.

"Let's get going then. Where was he last?" Ruby asked.

"We were going to get ice cream, then I saw something in the trees." Yang said.

Alright, let's go there then. So, where are you from?" Ruby asked.

"I'm from Patch, you?" Yang asked.

"Vale. What's your dad look like?" Ruby asked.

"I look a lot like him, so that shouldn't be an issue." Yang said, looking around as her and Ruby walked along the paths of the park. Eventually the two came across an ice cream cart.

"Here, let's wait here. What do you want?" Ruby asked pulling out the smallest lien cards she could.

"Are you sure? I don't want to waste your money." Yang said, unsure of Ruby's offer.

"It's not a big deal, now, what do you want?" Ruby asked again.

"Rocky road please." Yang responded. Nodding, Ruby walked up to the cart.

"What can I get for ya little miss?" The man asked.

"A rocky road and a cookies and cream please." Ruby asked holding out her lien.

"Of course, one cookies and cream for the miss, and one rocky road for her friend." The man smiled as he traded the cones for her lien.

"Thank you!" Ruby called back as she ran back to Yang. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, I needed this." Yang said quietly as she began eating her ice cream.

"It's no problem. So, what were you guys doing in Vale anyways?" Ruby asked.

"My dad was showing me around Signal academy, I'm going to learn there and be a huntress when I'm older." Yang said proudly.

"That's cool, I guess. Why though?" Ruby asked, surprising Yang.

"It seems like fun. My mom, dad and uncle were all hunters, though my dad is a teacher now. Don't you look up to them though?" Yang asked.

"I guess. The people I live with, they've had a bad experience with grimm, and the huntsmen nearby were unwilling to help them. They lost everything to the grimm, or so I've been told." Ruby explained. Yang seemed to understand her point.

"Well, then I'll have to make it better then. My dad always told me that I should help anyone who needs it." Yang said triumphantly. The two girls sat and finished their ice cream and filled the silence with small talk. Eventually though, it came to an end.

"Yang! There you are! I was so worried." A man that looked very close to Yang said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry for running off dad, it won't happen again." Yang apologized, hugging back just as tightly.

"And who is this?" The man turned towards Ruby and froze for a second.

"She helped me try to find you and bought me ice cream." Yang explained.

"It's not a big deal, really, I just felt like help-" Ruby cut herself off, seeing an angry Neo in the tree line. "Sorry, I gotta go!" Ruby apologized before disappearing in a cloud of rose petals.

Tai blinked as the rose petals fell. Pulling out his scroll, he began searching his contacts. Eventually, he found who he wanted and started the call.

"Hello?" A tired slur answered.

"Qrow, meet me at the house, I think I found something important."

 _*Ruby*_

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Ruby said to herself as she ran through the city. Neo was clearly not happy, and Ruby knew exactly why. Making it to the rather large house Roman owned, Ruby ran straight to her room. Pulling up one of the floorboards, Ruby grabbed her stash of lien.

"I was wondering where you were hiding that stash." A male voice caused Ruby to freeze with the box in her hands.

"I uh- hi?" Ruby said, at a loss for words.

"Why don't you give me that box, and what's in your pockets." Roman demanded. Ruby complied with a pout.

"So, how long has this been a thing?" Neo asked, appearing beside Roman.

"A couple months." Ruby replied dejectedly.

"And yet you have close to five-thousand lien, impressive." Roman said with a whistle.

"And what if you had been caught?" Neo asked as she crossed her arms.

"I could just run away, my semblance is speed." Ruby said.

"Yeah no, first off, you're grounded until the end of weekend. Second, you want to start doing what we do, you're starting off supervised, so next week we get you up and running. Also, I'm taking a third of this lien." Roman said, taking his cut of the lien. Handing the box back to Ruby, he and Neo left the room.

"You sure about this Roman?" Neo asked.

"The kids got fingers stickier than a candy apple, and I know for a fact that nobody taught her that. Sixteen hundred lien, she just bought herself a really good present this year." Roman commented.

"You know that you'll have to teach her to fight soon, right?" Neo asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. But let's get her out first. If she really wants to keep up the crime, then I'll teach her, don't need to teach her something that won't benefit her." Roman reasoned.

"Roman, you raised her, you've quickly become one of, if not the largest crime boss in Vale. Everyone who wants you dead will know about her." Neo deadpanned.

"I hate it when you're right. Let me talk with Junior. Figure out what she's a natural with and go from there." Roman suggested.

"Thank you. Now then, what were you going to have her do? She's already shown to be proficient with picking pockets." Neo asked as she drew her blade to clean it.

"Let's see what she can do with a store. The better the item, the more willing I'll be to teach her the ins and outs later." Roman explained. Pulling out his scroll, Roman dialed Junior.

"What do you need Roman?" Junior asked plainly.

"Hey Junior, I need to ask a favor. Do you have anyone that can teach combat?" Roman asked.

"I have a couple guys who can, depends on what you need. I assume it's for Ruby?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, busted Red today with a load of stolen lien, figured she needs to be able to defend herself." Roman confirmed.

"I'll get ahold of my guys, see what they can do. I'll let you know in a couple days." Junior said.

"That's fine, Red is grounded right now anyways. Keep me updated." Roman said before hanging up.

"Wonder what she'll fight like?" Neo asked.

"Well her mother used a bow and staff, who knows, maybe she'll do something similar." Roman guessed.

"I wish we had something more than her mothers' cloak to give her." Neo said sadly.

"Her weapon hasn't shown up on the black market, which means that its either still missing, or her teammates have it, and if her teammates have it, then it's either buried with her, or kept in memory. None of those options I'm really keen on taking." Roman agreed.

"I'm going to look for it. I at least want to know what happened to it." Neo said as she put away her sword.

"Think we can have her steal it later on?" Roman asked, only half serious.

"If she decides she absolutely wants it, then sure. But like you said, we don't know where it wound up. Let me know if anything happens while I'm out, I don't need to come home to squad cars everywhere." Neo joked.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it. If you do find it, let me know. I need to plan some jobs now."

 _*5 Months Later*_

Ruby wiped her brow of sweat before stretching her arms. Her training was going fairly well, with her hand to hand combat going well, and she was a natural with a gun, her only real issue was that she wanted something she could swing around.

"You're doing good Red. At this point I'd say you can develop your own style on your own now if you really wanted. Though I have to say, your fixated need for a melee weapon is a little tiresome." Her trainer, one of Junior's better thugs said.

"You say that, but I've yet to see a good reason to not have one." Ruby countered.

"Yet here we are, you being unable to keep basic edge alignment on a basic sword. Look, I got ahold of some more exotic practice weapons, pick one and we'll see what you can do." He ordered. Nodding, Ruby opened the crate.

"Oh, what's this?" Ruby asked as she grabbed a long shaft.

"That would be a war scythe, probably one of the hardest weapons to learn how to use." He explained. Before he could say anything else, Ruby began to swing the scythe around like a practiced fighter. "Damnit, of course you had to be good with the one weapon that _needs_ have a specialist."

 **AN/ And that's it! Something I feel I should add, Ruby is going to be two years older in this, I feel like it'll work better with the setting if I'm in honest. Anyways, not much to say this time around, tomorrow starts seven days in a row of work, followed by two days of smash bros, so don't expect a whole lot of work from me next week. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Here we go! I'm ready for this one, get to put in a little theory of mine that came about from volume 6, if it's a spoiler for you, tough luck, the episode has been out for everyone for at least 2-3 weeks. Anyways, onwards to the chapter!**

Ruby sighed as she walked through the large department store. Roman had sent her here to lift some jewelry, all based on her choices. She had already started to build a large stash in the clothing area and had narrowly avoided security numerous times. Brushing her hands off on her skirt, Ruby set out again.

"Just because I'm here for jewelry doesn't mean I can't get some other things." Ruby muttered to herself. Making her way to the toys, her fourteen-year-old mind went wild. Something Roman had instilled in her mind was that crime pays incredibly well, but you don't ever forget where you came from.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked as Ruby approached the toys.

"Just browsing, thanks." Ruby smiled as she walked past. Listening for anyone following her, Ruby began to pick out small toys, nothing too large, she would need to get it all out after close tonight. Ruby remembered that argument well. Roman would focus only on small but expensive items to steal from stores, Ruby on the other hand, stashed everything, then broke in later to pick it up.

"This looks nice, easy too." Ruby said the last part quietly, so as to avoid suspicion. Picking up one of the stuffed bears, Ruby felt the material in her hands. "Incredibly soft as well."

Avoiding people was something Ruby had become proficient in, something she was grateful for as her ears picked up footsteps. Grabbing a few board games and stuffed animals, Ruby made her way back to her stash.

"Stupid security and easy to avoid cameras, I feel confident to hit this place again." Ruby said to herself as she approached her stash. The comically large bag was stashed within a large planter, obscured by bushes. "The fact this worked is astounding." Ruby deadpanned. Suddenly her scroll started ringing. Answering it, Ruby was greeted by Neo's voice.

"Ruby, Roman needs to talk to you, do you have everything with you?" Neo asked, sounding slightly urgent.

"Yeah, I have a good haul, come get me." Ruby replied, grabbing the bag and sealing it, Ruby awaited Neo.

"I get the feeling you have more than just jewelry in there." Neo groaned seeing the bag.

"Guilty as charged, now come on, security is going to make it's rounds soon." Ruby warned.

"Right. Hang on now." Neo warned as she brought Ruby and herself to Roman's warehouse.

"Well Red, you up for a work vacation?" Roman asked as he heard Neo and Ruby appear.

"Let me put this stuff up first, then we'll talk." Ruby said as she set the bag in her area.

"So Red, what do you think of Mistral this time of year?" Roman asked as Ruby put everything away.

"Everything is green, wet and hot. Bandits move minimally and focus on cooler shade and the hunters rarely leave settlements." Ruby recited from memory.

"Good to see that stuck with ya. We're going just south of Argus, to a small settlement. Ready to commit your first arson?" Roman asked.

"Arson? I was waiting for that! What are we burning?" Ruby asked, excited.

"We're burning an old farm down. Might also bring some explosives." Roman added.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" Ruby cheered.

"We just need to get some of Junior's boys. Also need to talk to some, less than loyal, bandits. We can't really bring any of our things with us that we'll need. Now get packing Red, we've got a vacation to enjoy."

 _*Days Later, In Mistral*_

"Hold on. Roman, aren't you from the area around Argus?" Ruby asked, curious.

"That's exactly where we're going Red. We're going to the farm I was born on." Roman explained.

"So why do you want to burn it down?" Ruby asked.

"Because, grimm infested the waterways underneath the farm. Last thing I need is grimm and bandits desecrating it." Roman sighed. Walking through Mistrals darker streets, Roman walked confidently while Neo and Ruby flanked him. Finding a bar, Roman led the two girls in.

"Roman Torchwick. Been a while since you set foot in Mistral." A large woman shouted over the bar's patrons, causing all conversations to cease.

"Little Miss Malachite, it has been a while, how have you been?" Roman asked as he sat down at the table.

"Been a little tough these last couple years. Mistral has missed it's little serial arsonist." Malachite said fondly.

"Well, the heat got a little too high, and it was time to move on to bigger and better things. Tell me, are the turncoats around?" Roman asked.

"Upstairs, The Spiders were happy to be of service, perhaps you can come back and deal more in our webs." Malachite said, gesturing towards the upper level.

"Come on, let's go. Red, keep quiet, please." Roman asked gently as he stood. Ruby nodded, following behind Neo and Roman. Stepping up the stairs, Ruby noticed two men, both clearly unkempt from being in the wilds.

"Oi, is you Roman Torchwick?" One of them asked, a thick accent coloring his words.

"You have me. Are you my boys I'm looking for?" Roman asked, his answer being dust and explosives being set on the table.

"We got everything you need. Managed to ditch the boss lady, too. Tell us what you need and where, and it'll be done, our deal still good?" the other asked, his voice deep.

"Do your job well and you'll go wherever you want." Was all Roman replied.

"Now we're talkin. Where we goin with all this anyhow?" The man with the accent asked.

"Ever been to Argus? Just south, a nice little farm." Roman said, gesturing to follow. The two bandits stood and followed Roman behind the two girls. Leading his group out towards the walls of Mistral, Roman kept an eye out for the men he had brought with him.

"So, what did you need all of this for anyway?" The deep voiced bandit asked.

"We're burning down the entire farm and blasting the waterway underneath. I'll explain more when we have the rest of our group." Roman ended his explanation as he led them outside the walls.

"Boss, everything has been loaded aside from the dust and explosives." One of Junior's men explained.

"You two, get your stuff and load it up, we don't have all day. Red, Neo, I want you two running against the grim should it be necessary." Roman ordered.

"You never did say why we need all of this rubbish. What arson job requires this much dust and bloody explosives?" One of the bandits asked.

"Because once we burn down that farm, it'll release the grimm that destroyed it. We have drones to carry the explosives underground. Stay focused and do your jobs, these grimm aren't particularly strong or dangerous. But they'll drain your will. If they see you, you're as good as dead." Roman explained to the group, watching as some of the men stopped working.

Ruby understood what had happened now. Or at least she thought she did. Roman didn't really talk about his childhood, only that huntsman had abandoned his home and left the farmers to die.

"Are we almost ready?" Roman asked as Neo began to tap the end of her parasol against her heel. Ruby likewise began to fidget with her weapon, a black and red hunk of metal while in its compact form.

"Everything is loaded and secured boss, ready to follow your lead." One of the henchmen said.

"Alright, Neo, you're in the middle, Red, up front with me." Roman ordered. Neo complied, finding the second car and getting into the passenger seat. Ruby followed Roman to the lead car, sitting in back beside the crime boss. In the seclusion of the SUV, Roman turned to Ruby.

"No theatrics Ruby, quick and efficient, just like you were taught." Roman spoke, dropping the business name.

"I know Roman. Besides, it's not like we'll come across any grimm that are too dangerous." Ruby reasoned. With that, the trip was spent in silence. With the slow change in scenery, Ruby let her thoughts wander. Having never left Vale proper, Ruby had also never seen grimm up close.

With nothing to occupy her mind, Ruby had spaced out the entire trip. Not realizing the vehicle had stopped until Roman pulled her back towards himself.

"You know Red, I thought I had told you to keep watch for grimm. Not space out the entire trip." Roman jokingly chastised.

"Sorry Roman, didn't realize I spaced out. So, this is where you're from?" Ruby asked as she stepped out of the vehicle and watched the crew unload everything.

"Yep. Had everything gone right, I would've inherited this farm. Never would have needed to turn to crime." Roman said.

"Alright boss, explosives are primed, but how are you getting them underground? I agreed to help, but I won't risk my life against grimm." One of the bandits asked.

"Boys get out the drones. Mount the bombs to those, and we'll set them up there. Are they all rigged to the same switch?" Roman asked.

"We're bandits, not idiots ya tosser." One of the bandits defended.

"Whatever, Red, with me. Neo, make sure everything gets to where it needs to without blowing us up." Roman ordered. Nodding, Neo wandered over to the assembled crew while Roman walked towards the main house.

"So Roman, what are we doing?" Ruby asked.

"We, my dear Red, are raiding the liquor cabinet." Roman said with a smile. "While sure you can use dust, nothing beats the tried and true Molotov cocktail. That being said, be careful, there is a direct path to the waterways, and the last thing we need is one of those damned things trying to break free."

"Got it, now come on, show me where we need to go!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Open the main door and hang right, go down the stairs." Roman explained, watching her run to the door and force it open. Following Ruby in, Roman walked towards the stairs.

"I found the booze!" He heard Ruby shout from the bar downstairs. Roman shook his head at her enthusiasm.

"Give me one moment Red, I'll be right down!" Roman shouted back. "I'm back old man. Sorry that it came to this. I'm collecting everything of importance and torching this place and the grimm those bastards let infest the farm. So long." Roman said before turning towards the basement. As he stepped down into the basement, Roman watched Ruby run back and forth, gathering the bottles of alcoholic drinks.

"Red, I will tell you now, half of those are not ideal for our little cocktail. Now let me teach you bout proof."

 **AN/ That's that! So, this whole scene is based on a theory I came up with when team RWBY came to Brunswick farm, which is that Roman's family was part of the farm, and that one of the children in the group photo was Roman. Tell me what you think of that, also, everyone's favorite person might show up, we'll see. Anyways, I hope you all had a very merry Christmas, and until next time, have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I do not ow RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and between classes too. We'll see how this goes, because I'm on a new campus at my college, some things are obviously different, like how I'll need to go off campus for food, which eats up about a half hour of my two hours I have between classes. But thankfully I am fully capable of cranking out chapters, again, we'll see how it goes. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

"Alright Ruby, the thing you need to remember about alcohol is proof, the higher the proof, the more alcohol is in the drink. Take the Atlesian vodka, it has a proof of eighty, which by the international standard, is forty percent alcohol, understand?" Roman asked, making sure the information was getting through.

"So, the higher the proof number, the better it is for a Molotov cocktail?" Ruby asked.

"More or less. If nothing else, remember that proof is the alcohol percentage doubled. Vodka is usually the go to, but just about anything would technically work, just try not to dip too far below eighty proof, it won't work quite as well, or at all in some cases. Now grab that bottle of vodka, and one of those dish rags." Roman pointed to the counter. As Ruby grabbed the two items necessary, Roman started towards the steps when he heard a metal clang.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, startled.

"That would be the grimm trying to get through a locked cellar. Come on, the grimm know we're here, we don't have long before the effects start to set in." Roman hurried Ruby up the steps. With the two criminals now out of the main house, Ruby had a chance to ask a question.

"So why only grab one bottle? Aren't we going to torch the entire farm?" She asked as Neo walked over to them.

"We don't really need to torch any of the farm, that's just a learning experience for you. The main house is the only one with access to the water way, every house sits on top of it though." Roman explained.

"Which means that when the bombs go off, every building will be destroyed. Everything is in place, ready to start the main event?" Neo asked, aware of what had just happened.

"Yeah, we have what we need, now Ruby, pop the top and set the bottle down. Take the rag and roll it." Roman explained, watching as Ruby followed the instructions. "Now put one end of the rag into the bottle, about a third of it, and tie it off. Once that's done, tip the bottle over quickly, and take this."

"You're actually sharing your lighter? You don't even let me use that." Neo complained jokingly.

"Oh, quiet you, now take the lighter, and light the end of the rag. Once that's done, lob it onto the side of the house, don't worry too much about where it lands, as long as it lands on something that'll burn." Roman explained as he and Neo stood back. Testing the weight, Ruby prepared herself. Cocking her arm back, she took aim. Throwing the bottle, the trio watched as it sailed through the air, smashing through an upstairs window.

"Nice throw Ruby, come on, let's get back, don't want to be standing here for very long." Neo advised. Roman watched Ruby step backwards as she watched the house intently, waiting for some sign that the improvised fire bomb worked. Suddenly a loud thud was heard as something fell through the floor, landing in plain view in the living room window.

"That'll spark up nice, a bunch of old, dry books." Roman commented. As if to prove his words correct, a massive flame shot out from the window as one of the shelves caught, kickstarting the blaze.

"Ruby's first arson, wish I had started making a scrapbook." Neo joked as Ruby watched the fire quickly spread.

"Alright, we all clear?" Roman asked, receiving nods from his crew. "Might want to cover your ears Ruby, all four."

With everyone prepared, Roman signaled for the detonator. Taking it from one of Juniors men, Roman stared at the blaze before turning to Ruby. Seeing that she was focused entirely on the scene in front of her, Roman triggered the explosives. Everyone watched the earth erupt in front of them, swallowing the farm in its entirety. The blaze disappeared from view as burning planks and small stones peppered the area around them.

"Send in the drone, make sure there are no grimm left." Roman ordered. Ruby couldn't bring her gaze to move from the smoking crater. She knew they didn't have much time before the authorities decided to investigate the smoke from the blast.

"All clear so far, thankfully the blast created an easy path into and out of the crater. Checking the last known position of the largest group right now." Roman turned to look at the screen which provided their view. Seeing nothing, Roman smiled to himself.

"Well now, if the largest group didn't survive, then nothing down there would have. Pack it up boys, we're going home." With Roman's order, everyone dispersed. Receiving light praise from the crew they brought, Ruby perched herself in a tree, content to watch the cleanup.

"Remember when she pulled off her first theft?" Neo asked as she watched Ruby climb the tree.

"Yeah, told her to come out with a watch, comes back with five watches and two necklaces. I guess being a faunus means nothing if you're still young enough to be described as cute." Roman chuckled at the memory. Having made around eight thousand lien from the watches alone, Roman certainly splurged most of it on Ruby's tutor.

"I wonder how Maria is doing, it's been a while since Ruby has needed to train with her." Neo wondered aloud.

"She's an old woman that was more than happy to teach someone how to use a scythe, even if it was less hands on than I would have liked." Roman admitted.

"We had to take what we could get, she couldn't know about us, you know that." Neo chided.

"Yeah, and Junior seems to be able to make all kinds of connections. How he managed to pull a former huntress to the shadiest part of Vale, I will never know." Roman said.

"Yes well, just be glad he likes you. I need a drink when we get back." Neo joked. Before Roman could respond, a cutting sound rang through the clearing.

"Bugger all to hell." One of the bandits groaned.

"What's going on?" Roman demanded.

"Our boss found us, somehow!" the other bandit complained.

"Shit. Boys, at the ready, we got company!" Roman ordered. As the thugs ran about, gathering their weapons, Roman glared at Ruby, a silent order to stay put. As everyone had their weapons drawn, a woman stepped through the portal.

"Roman Torchwick, I believe you stole some of my men." The woman growled from behind her nevermore mask.

"Is it stealing if I only offered them on the condition that you wouldn't be an issue?" Roman defended.

"I suppose not, however, you're in my territory, and setting off explosives." The woman shot back.

"If I told it was personal business, would you believe me? Last I heard, Raven Branwen could be convinced to turn a blind eye to personal business." Roman asked.

"Give me my men back, and you have a deal." Was all Raven responded with. Hearing this, the bandits began to freak out.

"Like hell that'll happen! We've already been promised a free ride anywhere that isn't here!" One of the bandits shouted.

"And we ain't gonna let you tosser's take that from us!" The other fired. What happened next surprised the career criminals as Neo was taken, a knife held tight against her neck. All weapons turned to the two bandits in a flash.

"Do anything, and your head will cease to exist." Roman growled, his cane pointed at the bandit holding Neo.

"Try me." He replied, Raven began to draw her sword in irritation. Before anything else could happen, a shot rang out from the trees as Neo was suddenly freed, the bandit dropping dead behind her.

"While I would say that I'm disappointed in losing one of my men, that was an impressive shot." Raven commended out loud. With the shock of his friend dying holding him still, the last bandit was quickly restrained.

"Sorry about your lacky, take him and we forget all of this?" Roman asked, hoping to avoid a fight with the bandit chief.

"Deal accepted. But know that if I see either of you again, I will not hesitate to end you." Raven threatened as her member was returned to her. Dipping her head in an unspoken order, he was forced to his knees. "Vernal is going to have so much fun with you when you get back." Raven threatened before grabbing him by the collar and tossing him through the portal. Stepping through the portal herself, the last evidence of bandits was gone.

"Alright, everyone, on the road now! Red, with me!" Roman yelled. With the events still fresh on everyone's mind, no further orders were needed. In no time at all, the two vehicles were gone. Once again alone together, Roman turned to Ruby.

"Are you ok?" Was all he asked. Seeing Ruby's face told him all he needed to know. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to kill someone, at least until you were older."

"I'm fine, just, surprised is all." Ruby's words confused him.

"What do you mean? Surprised by what?" Roman asked, clearly confused.

"That his head just exploded like that. I was expecting him to go down, but not that." Ruby admitted.

"So, you're telling me that taking a person's life hasn't left you scarred, confused or conflicted?" Roman asked, shocked.

"Nope!" Ruby responded cheerily.

"You're a weird kid, you know that?" Roman joked as he messed up Ruby's hair. Suddenly his scroll began to ring.

"Roman, we have a slight situation back home." Junior's voice greeted him.

"What's going on? Some upstart trying to start a turf war?" Roman asked, sighing.

"Not exactly. I've got White Fang here, looking for you and only you, won't tell me why." Junior explained.

"Put them on, let's here it." Roman asked, annoyed.

"Roman Torchwick, my name is Fennec Albain. My brother Corsac and I were sent to Vale to negotiate on behalf of high leader Khan, however your associate tells us you are currently unavailable." Fennec spoke.

Negotiate what, exactly?" Roman asked cautiously.

"Simply a peace deal between you and the White Fang." Fennec explained.

"Tell you what, I'm already in Mistral, tell me where to go, and I'll meet with Sienna directly. Also tell them that I'm bring two people with me, and that is non-negotiable. Otherwise you can pack up and go home." Roman demanded.

"Very well, mister Torchwick, we will leave the location with your associate and inform the guard of your arrival. I hope we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement." Fennec said as he returned the scroll to Junior.

"You're not actually going through with this, are you?" Junior asked.

"I am. If I can get the White Fang in a good enough deal, then I can expand to the other kingdoms." Roman explained.

"Alright, sending you the location now. If this goes sideways, I want it on record that I said it was a terrible idea." Junior said.

"Noted, now if you'll excuse me, I need to inform Neo of our change of plans." Roman said as he ended the call.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Making a little detour. You, bring us to this location, Ruby, call Neo and tell her we're meeting with the Fang."

 **AN/ And that's it! So, I spent an hour and a half Tuesday and about an hour today writing this chapter, and I'm pleased to say it seems like everything will go just fine. So, expect a new chapter every week, maybe two depending on how fast I can crank them out. Also, White Fang getting added into the mix, stuff is gonna be fun later on. If you couldn't tell, this is going to be very canon divergent, especially when it comes to Beacon. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Back again with a new chapter! Ready for the White Fang? Cause I am, been looking forward to this, but we'll be getting to canon events soon, and a lot of this is going to be set up for later. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, now onwards!**

Roman sighed as the cards pulled up to the White Fangs base. He could see the elite guard, which meant that they would be dealing with Sienna directly. Seeing Neo already out of the vehicle, Roman quickly followed suit.

"Alright Red, keep quiet, Neo, make sure she stays quiet. I have no idea what they want with us, so stay on your toes." Roman said authoritatively.

"Got it, now go, it would seem our hosts are getting impatient." Neo said, gesturing to the guards.

"Halt human, state your business!" One of the pair ordered, stepping in front of the door.

"Roman Torchwick, your high leader should be expecting me, with friends." Roman replied shortly.

"So, we've been told. Eyes forward, and no speaking to anyone inside, understood?" The other guard ordered before leading them inside. Once inside, Ruby marveled at the building's interior, doing her best to not show that she was actively disobeying.

"If I may, why exactly does Sienna Khan need to speak to me? I figured I would be the last person she would willingly speak to." Roman asked.

"Do not misplace our high leaders request as one of choice, human." Was all the guard replied with.

'So, she needs something only I can provide. Things just got even easier.' Roman thought to himself, noticing Neo's own smirk, having just come to the same conclusion. However, their musings were cut short as they reached are large set of ornate doors.

"These are the, guests, the high leader has been expecting, brother. Show them inside, I must return to my post." The guard spoke before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Your little stunt annoyed the high leader, I should hope for her sake, she is in a favorable mood." The guard said, gesturing towards Ruby.

"Anyone touches a hair on her head, Atlas will come across these coordinates." Roman threatened, surprising the guard.

"So be it then. You may enter." The guard said as he opened the doors.

"High leader! The human has arrived!" The guards voice boomed from across the surprisingly large room.

"That he has. Seal the doors, nobody is allowed in until our guests have left." Sienna ordered. As the trio of criminals stepped forward, Sienna addressed them.

"I must say Roman, for a crime lord, you are surprisingly easy to track down." Sienna started.

"What's the point in being a criminal if you can't have fun? But you didn't call for me for idle chit chat, you need something from me." Roman shot back.

"I wouldn't say I need anything from you, more so, a deal of sorts." Sienna shot back defensively.

"What would the great leader of the White Fang need that she couldn't sort through on her own? Resources perhaps? Law enforcement to look the other way?" Roman questioned, agitating the tiger faunus.

"No, we need territory in Vale. However, you seem to own most of Vale, so what would it take for us to build a presence?" Sienna asked, biting back seething words towards the human.

"Oh, the White Fang can't find a place to set up shop? How sad, truly, my heart goes out to you. But as you can guess, I don't exactly like competition." Roman shot back. Ruby watched the entire exchange, noting how Roman was speaking. He was intentionally trying to get her to slip up, to owe him something.

"I'm sure an arrangement can be made where we both benefit. Surely you don't use every bit of your territory." Sienna countered.

"No, however, I could use some more man power. You want into my territory? Here are my terms, if I need men, I get access to anyone in Vale. Any jobs, dealings, rallies, anything, goes through me, and I get a cut of the profits, fifteen percent, because I'm feeling generous. In return, you get to have whatever leftover space I'm not currently using or developing, and to throw in a nice bonus, if you need my skills, or my associates here, you need only ask." Roman stated, his tone leaving no room to negotiate.

"Brother Adam, what do you think of these terms? Are they agreeable to you?" Sienna asked as a masked bull faunus stepped from behind Sienna's thrown.

"Honestly high leader? No, however, I will still accept them." Adam said begrudgingly.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Let me know when to expect you and I'll begin to square everything away on my end. Now, if you'll excuse us." Roman said, turning to leave.

"Not quite yet, there is one more thing I would like to discuss, namely your, associate." Sienna said with a purr, gesturing towards Ruby.

"I would choose your words carefully kitty cat, Red here is personal." Roman threatened.

"A toy for you then? Is that what faunus are to you?!" Sienna roared at the implication, standing from her thrown.

"You think I'm into jailbait? I may be a criminal, but that's just sick. I'll ignore that blatant insult once, don't test my gratitude." Roman growled back, stunning Sienna.

"If you must know, he took me in after my mother was killed." Ruby spoke up. Not caring that Roman was clearly annoyed with her now.

"Perhaps I misjudged you Roman. We'll be in contact, however, knowledge of your involvement will be kept hidden from those not in charge, you understand the importance of appearances, after all. You may leave now, our business has concluded." Sienna waved them away.

 _*Vale, Four Months Later*_

"Roman, just the man I wanted to see!" Junior shouted from behind his bar.

"What have you got for me Junior? You couldn't just forward it to me?" Roman asked.

"Last I checked, you weren't a fan of human trafficking. A faunus is waiting for you in the private rooms, number five. Also left you an advance payment, thirty thousand lien." Junior explained as he lifted a small case onto the counter.

"Do you have the folder I left with you? It's time for business." Roman said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Of course, let me know if you need anything else." Junior said as he passed a large folder to the crime lord. Taking both the case and the folder, Roman walked back to private rooms. Stopping in front of room five, Roman knocked.

"Roman." Adam greeted as he opened the door.

"Adam, wasn't it? I was wondering when I would be hearing from you." Roman commented as he sat down at the lone table.

"Troops take a while to get organized. Sienna sends her regards as well, and an apology." Adam explained.

"The lien was unnecessary but appreciated. I didn't expect Red to make such an impression. Here is a list of properties you can choose from. Warehouses, factories, some converted apartments. But first, some ground rules, no pushing drugs, I keep my streets clean. Second Junior is your fence, no one else. Third, none of you touches Red." Roman explained as he set down the folder.

"Understood. My second is waiting for the go ahead. Once everything has been decided, four hundred faunus will begin transferring to Vale over the span of the next year, now let's see what you have for us." Adam said as he opened the folder.

After what felt like hours had passed, Roman and Adam emerged from the room. Adam had collected enough housing and storage for the White Fang, and Roman got more names to exploit. Walking back to the bar, Roman couldn't help the evil smile from unfolding.

"I don't like that look on your face. It means you've though of an insane plan." Junior sighed as he cleaned the glasses before he opened.

"Remember that heist we had to turn down because we didn't have the manpower?" Roman asked.

"No, absolutely not. That's suicide Roman." Junior argued.

"With your men maybe, but not with the White Fang." Roman said gleefully.

"You're talking about robbing the Schnee estate!" Junior defended.

"Their summer home that is barely used. Besides, Ruby needs a good heist under her belt." Roman said calmly.

"Now you're just insane!" Junior shouted, trying to talk some sense into Roman. Roman ignored his friend and pulled out his scroll. Dialing a number, Roman looked Junior dead in the eyes.

"Neo, tell Ruby to finish up that hit, I've got a new job for her, one she'll like." Roman couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off his face even if he wanted to.

"I want it on record that I think you're insane, and that I tried to talk you out of this! Understand?!" Junior shouted, to the confusion of his goons.

"I'll see you later Junior, I've got a couple robberies to plan now!" Roman shouted back as he left the club.

 _*Roman's Home*_

"So, is there a reason we got a call from Junior saying you've gone insane?" Neo asked as Ruby cleaned the blood off her scythe.

"Remember the Atlesian job?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, you pulled enough lien out of the strongboxes that you could afford Atlas as a personal army." Neo replied.

"Well, what if we hit Atlas's most powerful family?" Roman asked as two pairs of eyes fixated on him.

"Junior was right, you did go insane." Neo muttered.

"And Ruby gets to lead it." Roman added.

"Are you feeling ok? Did you hit your head? Or drink something you weren't supposed to?" Neo asked as Ruby stopped cleaning her blade.

"Nope. It's time she learned where the big money is. Petty theft and shoplifting are great and all, but large-scale robbery is another thing entirely." Roman pointed out.

"And you plan on just tossing her in there? With Juniors men?" Neo asked, stupefied.

"Of course not, I actually do have a couple of heists lined up for her as practice. And she won't have Juniors band of idiots. She'll have help from the White Fang. I'm calling in that deal we cut." Roman explained.

"I'm in!" Ruby shouted excitedly, standing up quickly with her ears perked up.

"Easy now, the first job I have for you is actually somewhat personal, for you at least." Roman said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, her ears drooping slightly.

"Dust I forget how cute you are when you do that. They found your mothers weapon, her old team, specifically. I wanted to offer the chance for you to steal it, considering it technically would belong to you." Roman said.

"Whether they were her team or not, they don't own anything of hers unless she had no living family. It's not Roman justifying stealing from some people, it was a founding principal of the academies. Very rarely could a body be returned, so the weapon was the next best thing." Neo explained.

"I'll do it. Can I leave something behind though? They deserve to at least know why." Ruby asked.

"Normally I would say no, but I understand why. Just don't leave anything incriminating, don't need to hide you away for the next three years." Roman caved, messing up Ruby's hair.

"Hey, watch the ears!" Ruby complained.

"Sorry, sorry. Now before we get started, I have a gift for you. It took a while to get this thing looking brand new, but you deserve this." Roman said before he pulled a package out from under the counter he stood at.

"I was wondering when you would give that to her. She looked like she was missing a piece of her outfit." Neo remarked. Ruby silently agreed as she pulled at her grey sleeves. She liked her outfit, especially the free moving skirt, but it was missing something. Tearing open the present, Ruby went wide eyed when she saw white.

"It's your mother's cloak, when we found you, she had you wrapped up with that. It took forever to clean and mend it. I was waiting for you to get older, so you could wear it without dragging it on the ground, if you wanted to, that is." Roman explained.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ruby said, wrapping Roman in a tight hug.

"You've earned it. Now, onto business. I'll talk you through this little heist of yours, afterwards, depending on how well you do, I'll share some White Fang apology lien with you." Roman said as he held up the briefcase.

"I'm breaking out the good wine tonight, Ruby, you have a glass, just this once." Neo said with a smile before grabbing a bottle of red wine.

 **AN/ And done! A chapter in one day! So, with how things panned out, it'll be two heists before moving on to canon events. I'll go over both of them fairly well, so expect at least 3 chapters out of these. Also, what do you think of the White Fang? I have a little plan in store for them, you'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back! So, I want to address a review I got last chapter, I do all of these time skips for a reason. For me, it's easier to go back to these scenarios as a flashback or memory. We will see Ruby's training as a hit man, or should I say, the start of her training. I know it seems like I'm running this story fast and loose, but there is a method to my madness, I swear. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Ruby sighed as she finished picking the next lock. This was the tenth lock this morning, and she was getting sick of it. Suddenly, Roman broke her from her concentration.

"Good job Red. You've really gotten the hang of lock picking. Soon we can start on safe cracking, but that's for later, Neo is ready for you." Roman said, pulling out a cigar.

"Am I finally going to learn how to break and enter?" Ruby asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yep, now go, Neo had been waiting all morning." Roman shooed the wolf faunus away. With a skip in her step, Ruby ran to where Neo had been hiding all morning. Neo had been repurposing a small section of the warehouse for Ruby to practice.

"Finally, you sure took your time." Neo joked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Roman wouldn't let up on me until I picked all of the locks." Ruby shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that you're here, we can start going over basics. First thing you should do is check the surroundings, anything that might suggest an alarm system or pets should be your first priority, understand?" Neo asked, making sure what she said was sticking.

"Shouldn't the residents be my first priority?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Not if you can't get in undetected first. They come after, now, pretend this is the front of the house, what do you see?" Neo asked, the illusion of a house appearing.

"I see three windows on the face of the house, two on the second floor. No signs for a security company, but a dog leash is on the porch." Ruby said as her eyes roved over the illusion.

"Correct. Now, how would you enter the house?" Neo asked as Ruby stepped closer.

"Assuming the bedrooms are on the second floor, through the living room window. What about the back of the house?" Ruby asked as she walked around the open space.

"A glass slider and a small kitchen window." Neo said as Ruby disappeared behind the illusion.

"So, nothing worthwhile then. I see the stairs and a small closed off room." Ruby said as she stepped back around the false house.

"From what I can gather, that's the room you want, it has no windows and the homeowner seems to avoid the room entirely." Neo explained.

"Anything else I should know? Seeing as how you staked out the place for me?" Ruby asked.

"Their dog is a corgi. That and one of the homeowner's friends randomly visits, no rhyme or reason to when, he just does. If you're seen, run." Neo explained.

"And where should I expect you to pick me up?" Ruby asked as she studied the false structure.

"The cliffs behind their house, a short run, even for you. Now, how about a dry run?" Neo asked as the illusion fell apart, revealing a small layout, identical to the floor plan of the home.

"I'm game, time me?" Ruby asked with a smile.

 _*Two Weeks Later*_

"Come on, come on, open damnit!" Ruby hissed quietly. The front door refusing to budge. "Damnit Roman, I'm going to shove your cane up your ass."

From a distance, Neo and Roman watched Ruby struggle with the door. "You know she's going to be mad that you switched the locks on her." Neo remarked.

"She'll thank me later. Besides, I got her a present." Roman said with a smile as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Really Roman? Playing cards? The girl doesn't even know poker, let alone gamble." Neo deadpanned.

"You got a better idea?" Roman asked, a smug grin on his face. Suddenly the door swung open and Ruby was inside.

"That was quick." Neo joked.

"Compared to the last time she tried that lock, it was actually. I've been scoping out the Schnee summer home. Still only cleaning and security, but they've been preparing for a visit." Roman said.

"The whole family?" Neo asked, worried.

"No, it would seem his two oldest are going to be there. Word is the heiress wants to attend Beacon." Roman explained.

"Still two years away. Think the White Fang will fuck it up?" Neo asked.

"They better not. If they put Ruby at risk or derail the whole job, Adam is going to taste boot." Roman growled, the thought of Ruby getting caught in that particular crossfire causing his blood to boil.

"What do you think of Adam?" Neo asked.

"Far too willing to work with me. He's planning something, and I don't like it. Keep an eye on him when you can. We'll remind him of his place if we have to. Sienna has been asking for reports from me, by the way." Roman added.

"Has she now? Think she suspects the same thing as you?" Neo asked.

"Probably. And time!" Roman shouted as Ruby came running out of the house.

"I hate you." Was all Ruby said.

"Why, what ever do you mean Red?" Roman asked innocently.

"Stupid locks." Was all Ruby muttered.

"Well Red, I hate to say it, but I think it's time to unleash you upon the world. And for the occasion, I have a little present for you." Roman said, holding out the deck.

"What are these for?" Ruby asked as she inspected the cards in no real order.

"Calling cards. I had them made specifically for you, your emblem and everything." Roman explained as Ruby inspected one closer. Seeing her emblem stood between her initials and surrounded by roses, Ruby squealed.

"I love 'em! Thank you Roman!" Ruby shouted as she wrapped Roman in a hug.

"That's not all, check the top two." Roman suggested. Pulling out the cards Roman said, Ruby saw something very different.

"I don't understand, why these two?" Ruby asked.

"Because, while these are your jobs and will get you noticed, you'll get attention if they know you're affiliated with me. Use those at the house, and the Schnee manor. The rest are up to you." Roman explained. Ruby was surprised by the gesture, looking back down to the cards. The difference between these two, Roman's emblem and initials, tucked behind her own.

"You can leave them on your hits too. Just know that the moment you start getting attention, it won't end until they catch you." Neo warned.

"I know, now, can I go rob someone please?" Ruby asked innocently, as if she were asking for a cookie.

"Neo, I think we raised the cutest criminal in existence." Roman said as he ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Watch the ears you ass!" Ruby complained.

"Right, Neo! It's time for the real deal, let's go." Roman ordered as he walked towards the exit.

 _*In Flight*_

"Red, you keep fidgeting like that, and I'll turn this bullhead around." Roman sighed.

"I'm sorry Roman, but this is my first theft." Ruby apologized.

"Not really, this is your first home invasion, not theft. I understand, but you can't let your nerves get to you, you've been practicing for this for almost a month, you've got this." Roman assured the young girl.

"Besides, we'll step in of we need to, now come on, we're almost there." Neo added as the bullhead began its decent.

"Alright Red, time to go. Remember, no semblance if you think you're being followed." Roman said as Ruby jumped from the bullhead.

"You're not my dad Roman." Ruby joked.

"No, but I raised you like one, now go!" Roman shouted as the engines roared, lifting the bullhead away.

"Right, time to go." Ruby said to herself as she started her walk. Keeping to the trees, Ruby followed the road for as long as he could. Eventually, she came to a dirt path, the mailbox featuring the address she was hoping for.

"Well, it's now or never." Ruby muttered before using her semblance to clear the path quickly. At the end of the path she was greeted with the house that Neo had mimicked. Ruby grimaced as she walked up to the front door, realizing her outfit may not have been the best choice.

"Why did I wear the grey shirt and white cloak." Ruby mumbled. Testing the door as quietly as she could, Ruby sighed as it was locked.

"Could've always hoped at least." Ruby said as she pulled out her lock picks. Setting to work, Ruby was surprised at how easy the lock was. "This is almost insulting."

As the lock clicked open, Ruby gently opened the door. Seeing no hidden lights or obvious cameras, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Listening for any sign of the dog, Ruby felt her heart slow as all she heard was snoring. Slowly shutting the door behind her, Ruby set out, looking for door she had spent so much time practicing. Sighing in relief as it opened, Ruby quietly stepped inside.

"Wow." Ruby said in wonderment. It was a memorial to her mother, pictures and articles about her were hung on the walls. However, her prize was missing from the small collection. No weapon was in the room, or even a chest or display case, only paper.

"Damnit, now where could it be?" Ruby asked herself. Stepping out of the room as quietly as she could, Ruby looked around. The living room would be a likely spot, as would the master bedroom. Her destinations set, Ruby walked to the living room, looking for anything that would indicate a weapon. Instead all she found was pictures.

"Oh shit." Ruby mumbled as she saw a particular set of pictures. It was the girl she had helped in the park all those years ago. Looking to other pictures, Ruby saw something that made her blood run cold. A picture of Raven and the girl's father, Raven clearly pregnant. This was not good. Roman described the horror stories of what happened when you crossed the bandit leader.

Shaking her head, Ruby looked to the stairs. Only one other room it could be. Ruby hoped the dog wasn't in the room, otherwise this would get difficult. Slowly crawling up the stairs, Ruby listened for any creaks in the wood as she made her ascent. Cresting the stairs in silence, Ruby looked at the three doors that greeted her.

'If I were the master bedroom, which one would I be?' Ruby asked herself. Seeing the second door on the right had no counterpart across the hall, Ruby settled on the left side. Stepping as quietly as she could over to the door, Ruby slowly pushed it open, looking inside as she did so.

'Bingo' Ruby thought as she saw the large bed against the far wall. Stepping into the room, Ruby froze when something on the bed moved. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Ruby panicked. However, her fear was instantly soothed as it was revealed to be the small dog rolling over before breathing deeply.

'It's still asleep, thank the gods.' Ruby thought as she let go of her breath. Looking around, her eyes locked onto the large dresser in front of her. There on a display stand, was her mothers' weapon, contracted to its compact form.

'Come to Ruby.' Ruby thought as she made her way to the display. Pulling out one of the cards in the deck and her own note, Ruby prepared to swap them. Setting the note down with the card poking out from underneath it, Ruby gently set her hands on the stand and the weapon, careful not to trigger its mechanism. Feeling she had a good grip on them both Ruby gently lifted her arms. With the weapon in her left hand, she slowly set it on the small plate on her back, letting go as she felt it lock into place.

'Time to go.' Ruby thought to herself. Stepping out of the room, a little faster than she had entered, Ruby realized she now had to get down the stairs. Cursing herself for getting excited, Ruby began the slow and agonizing process of getting downstairs. As if to punish her for her excitement, the last three steps creaked in protest.

"What the hell Qrow, I thought I told you to let me know when you were coming." A voice groaned from the master bedroom, albeit quietly. As soon as she heard the voice, Ruby panicked, with an unlocked door in front of her, Ruby weighed her options. She could run and alert the man to her presence in the house, or she could continue to try and quietly sneak out the front door.

"Go on Zwei, go greet the drunk. I'll be down in a moment and- What the hell?!" He shouted. Ruby bolted for the door as she heard the dog patter towards the stairs. Throwing the door open, Ruby ran.

"Shit! Shit!" Ruby said aloud as she bolted for the trees. Using her semblance Ruby cut through the forest, avoiding branches and bushes as she sped through the brush. Ruby refused to stop, even circling around to give any followers a confusing maze of petals. Coming out into a clearing, Ruby stopped, taking the time to look around. She could hear the splashing of the waves across the clearing. Running without the aid of her semblance, Ruby crossed the clearing in record time.

"Come on, come on." Ruby panicked as she pulled out her scroll. Dialing Roman's number, Ruby weaved through the thick branches of the small patch of trees. Coming out on the other side, Ruby could hear the waves crashing below her. However, her attention was pulled to a single stone in the clearing. Slowly walking towards it, Ruby never heard the branches part behind her.

"Beautiful resting place, isn't it?" A low voice asked, causing Ruby to twist suddenly to view her pursuer.

"What do you want?" Ruby growled. Hearing Roman's voice pick up, Ruby quickly cut the line.

"I want what you just stole from my brother in law. That weapon doesn't belong to you." He said, red eyes meeting silver.

"But it does belong to me. By law it should have been given to me years ago!" Ruby countered.

"Who are you? And why should I believe you?" The man asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because you stole my mothers' weapon!" Ruby accused.

"I don't know who you think you are kid, but the only thief here is you. Now hand it over or else." The man ordered, a hand going to the blade collapsed on his back. Before Ruby could respond, the familiar roar of an airship pierced through the night. Drawing her scythe, Ruby blocked a swipe from the man's sword. Using her semblance, Ruby sped past him to the larger clearing.

"This belongs to me!" Ruby shouted as she fired at the man. Looking up, she could see the bullhead circling above. Firing a shot above, Ruby smiled as it exploded in a cloud of orange fire. Her smile was torn from her face as the man descended upon her, swiping and jabbing at the young girl relentlessly.

"You're outclassed, give it up!" He roared. As he batted Ruby's scythe away with ease. Using her semblance once more, Ruby tried to evade him by putting distance between them. Her plan only worked for a second as the man descended upon her once more with a flurry of strikes, eventually knocking Ruby's scythe from her hands.

Watching her scythe tumble across the ground, Ruby felt fear. Suddenly, a mechanical shifting pulled her attention back to her assailant. Reaching for the weapon she had stolen, Ruby's world went black as a scythe swiped at her.

"Neo!" Roman shouted as the bullhead landed. Dashing out of the airship, Neo engaged the man as Roman picked up Ruby and her scythe. Roman watched as Neo danced around Qrow, batting away his scythe as he tried to advance to the bullhead.

"Neo! Let's go!" Roman shouted as he set Ruby down on the floor of the airship. Activating her semblance, Neo suddenly appeared beside Roman as the airship.

"Is she ok?" Neo asked, kneeling beside Ruby.

"She'll have one hell of a scar, but she'll be fine, her aura tanked most of the hit. Everything aside though, it was a success." Roman said proudly as he held Summer's weapon out to Neo.

"I'll call Junior, we need to make sure Qrow didn't do anything else to her, otherwise that puts our plans back." Neo said as she pulled out her scroll. Roman nodded before turning his attention back to Ruby.

"Next time kid, just run."

 **AN/ Good? I hope so, because I couldn't imagine this going any other way. Also, not sure if I mentioned this already, but Ruby is wearing her volume 2 outfit right now, with a white cloak, obviously. Leave any feedback you may have, I'm open to critique. Anyways, I had no class today, and I have to go to work soon in -40 degree weather, so enjoy almost 3000 words in this chapter, and have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back! Work is getting out of the winter season, I'm working five days a week again and my bank account is about to commit suicide because of the slow hours, but hey, after dealing with my credit card company, a fucked sleep schedule and barely having time for myself, I'm ready to go! To address some reviews from last chapter by 1) Videocrazy, yes, I intentionally left out her scar last chapter, and 2)** **merendinoemiliano, no, Summer didn't use a scythe. Anyways, on to the chapter.**

Ruby sighed as she ran her hands over Summer's weapon. Staring at the reflection in the mirror, Ruby felt something in her break. 'They were my mothers' teammates, and they wouldn't even stop to think about my claim.' The scar she received from Qrow was a rather nasty one, starting above her nose and running between her eyes, before finishing underneath her right eye, it was still an angry red despite her aura working to patch what it could.

"You still haven't seen what your mother used." Roman stated as he stood in the door to her room.

"I know, I wanted to wait first." Ruby replied tiredly.

"You know what that drunk's semblance is?" Roman asked, sensing her thoughts.

"No, I don't." Ruby responded, looking towards Roman.

"Bad luck. It affects everything around him. So, you can think of it like this, it was bad luck on your part that he managed to hit you, or bad luck on his part that he didn't do more damage. He's a master of the scythe, and I could tell he wasn't going to hold back on you." Roman explained

"Doesn't really make me feel better, but ok." Ruby sighed.

"That wasn't to make you feel better Ruby. It was to make you think, everything was going right for you, but suddenly something happened and changed the plan. You adapted fairly well, for a rookie anyways. Now come on, we have some more planning to do."

 _*Beacon*_

"Damnit Oz, why are you so reluctant to do anything?" Qrow screamed at the headmaster.

"Qrow, from what you told me, this thief is likely Summer's daughter. The moment you called me I began looking deeper into the small crime spree, and this is what I've found." Ozpin calmly replied as he turned his screen to face Qrow. On the screen was security footage of multiple stores, traffic cameras and a file of Summer.

"What, you think her daughter is behind all this?" Qrow asked, calming down slightly.

"Not entirely, but yes. I looked at the card you sent me, and if this is indeed her daughter, then she is working with Roman Torchwick, more closely than you may have thought." Ozpin said as one of the feeds showed the faunus girl disappearing, trailed by another person.

"That explains her skills. Can the incident in Mistral be traced to any of them?" Qrow asked.

"Not directly, but likely yes. Perhaps Raven would know something. But Qrow, whatever feelings you may have had for Summer, they won't allow you to connect with her. Ruby is in deep now, and Roman won't let his protégé be taken without a fight. But to answer your original question, no, at this time, there is nothing we can do about your theft. I'm sorry Qrow." Ozpin apologized.

"Damnit! If you need me, I'll be in Mistral." Qrow grumbled before leaving.

"Miss Rose, I know you're out there. Please, turn yourself in, your mother wouldn't have wanted this." Ozpin said to himself.

 _*Juniors Club*_

"This had better be good." Adam growled as he stepped into the private room.

"If you don't want a cut of the Schnee fortune, be my guest, but at least be civil." Roman taunted.

"I'm listening." Was all Adam said.

"I'm setting up a heist on the Schnee summer home here in Vale, I need some manpower. Preferably the stealthy kind." Roman started.

"Unless you have someone to go through that's a faunus, the answer is no." Adam challenged.

"Your boys won't be dealing with me, they'll be dealing with her." Roman shot, gesturing towards Ruby.

"Acceptable. What exactly are you planning?" Adam asked.

"You know how in cartoons a thief will walk out of somewhere with a comically oversized bag of valuables? Something like that, only less cartoon and more realistic." Roman explained with a grin.

"That explanation doesn't make me trust this any more than I already do." Adam grumbled.

"Bad analogy then. Point is, we're stealing a bunch of valuable shit from the Schnee's, do you want in or not?" Roman asked, challenging Adam's willingness to attack the Schnee family.

"Fine, how many people do you need?" Adam sighed.

"Five, preferably capable of moving quietly. Plain clothes, no White Fang uniforms or masks, and no killing. That's all I need." Roman explained, reclining as if he had just won a game of poker.

"Give me two weeks and I'll have your men. What's our cut?" Adam asked as he stood up.

"You'll get forty percent, after everything has been fenced. For any unnecessary death, you lose five percent. Anything happens to Red here, you, are out of Vale." Roman threatened, gesturing to Adam directly.

"I'll be sure to pass the terms along to my men. How long until your little heist?" Adam asked.

"Five weeks, need to get the hardware needed and such, draft a plan and all that. I'll send a message when we're ready for you." Roman said dismissively. Taking the hint, Adam left the room.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps, but he needs to understand our deal better. He's acting like an edgy teen after his parent got divorced." Roman joked.

"Fair, can we get ice cream?" Ruby asked with an innocent smile.

"But Neo is waiting at home for us." Roman joked.

"Jerk." Ruby pouted.

"Come on, we have some planning to do. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can start." Roman said as he stood up. Leading Ruby home, Roman sighed as he walked through the door.

"Remind me again why we need to live in a penthouse Neo?" Roman complained.

"Aw, did someone push all the buttons on the elevator?" Neo asked, barely containing her laughter.

"I know you're in here Ruby!" Roman shouted. A burst of laughter followed, revealing the wolf faunus rolling on the couch.

"Let her have her fun, it's not like you were being chased by the cops." Neo said, trying to soothe Roman.

"You do it again and you're grounded. We got the manpower, by the way." Roman threatened before turning to Neo.

"How grumpy was he?" Neo asked, amusement flashing across her face.

"Very. He agreed to our terms, he get's forty percent after everything is fenced, we get to steal from the richest family on Remnant, and Ruby gets publicity. The only way this could get better is if the council just gave me Vale." Roman said delightedly.

"Give it a few years first, then ask them." Neo joked.

"She open the weapon yet?" Roman asked quietly.

"Not yet, but she's been hovering around it since she got back, I think she really wants to." Neo explained, keeping her voice down.

"I'll talk to her about it. Think she might want to go back to Patch?" Roman asked. Neo shrugged, catching on to what he was implying.

"It's possible. Tomorrow I'll bring her back out, make sure nobody interrupts her and all that, but first, we need to eat and plan." Neo said, gesturing towards the table.

"Right. Well then, Ruby, time to start the boring part of a heist." Roman sighed as he hung up his jacket and hat.

"Why can't I just jump in and steal?" Ruby asked as she sat across from Roman at the table.

"Because that's how you end up dead or arrested, and that's not good for business. Now we don't have any idea who you'll be working with or what their skills are, but we can start planning for certain scenarios and what we want to grab." Roman started.

"It's the Schnee's, it'll all be gaudy artwork and jewelry anyways, what else would they have?" Ruby asked as she rolled her eyes.

"But how do you plan on getting any of it? Or getting it out of the building? What about avoiding security? This isn't a large department store Ruby, this is the big leagues, where the lightest consequence is an extended vacation in a prison." Roman quickly shut Ruby down.

"I get it, I get it, don't screw this up or my ass is grass." Ruby moaned in annoyance.

"Don't know if I should reprimand you for swearing like that or be proud that you are. Neo?" Roman asked his partner.

"She's fifteen and about to steal millions of lien worth of art and jewelry, swearing is nothing." Neo responded before the clanking of pans sounded from the kitchen.

"Fair enough. Now then, let's start looking at what we can get ahold of."

 _*2 Weeks later*_

"You lose any of my men, we're going to have an issue, understood?" Adam threatened as he looked down to Ruby, an intense glare hidden by his mask.

"Aw, does Adam not want any of the cut? Because that's what it sounds like right now." Ruby mocked, a wide grin splitting her face. Her scar having healed and no longer an angry red color. Adam growled before storming off, leaving his five lent soldiers with the wolf faunus.

"I like her." One of the two girls said approvingly.

"Easy Ilia, she probably isn't even gay." The other girl sighed.

"You're no fun Blake. So, we're helping you steal from the Schnee's?" Ilia asked.

"Yep! So first, I need to know just what I'm working with. Are you all actually stealthy or do I need to ban you from wearing shoes?" Ruby asked, receiving blank stares from the other five faunus.

"I feel like we should be genuinely insulted." One of the guys responded.

"Hey, it was a legitimate question. So, I know these lovely ladies' names, how about you three?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the three guys.

"I'm Slate, this is Mordecai, and that's Kirmizi." The racoon faunus introduced, pointing to a frog faunus and badger faunus respectively.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, we have two weeks until it's time to hit the target, I want you to look over these and do not share these files with anyone. Weapon are permitted, but we aren't killing anyone unless absolutely necessary, understood?" Ruby asked, receiving nods from the other five.

"So, what should we be expecting then?" Blake asked.

"I would say standard Schnee security, but Winter and Weiss are going to be present." Ruby responded.

"Are you insane?! Because it sounds like you're insane." Kirmizi spoke up.

"You think we'll actually be fighting the Schnee's? I'm hoping to avoid them entirely but imagine how much of an insult it would be if we robbed them while they were in their home." Ruby reasoned. Seeing the silent agreement among her help, Ruby smiled.

"So, do you just want us to look this over then meet you here in two weeks or what? Cause even for such a cutie, I'm not jumping into this blind." Ilia asked defensively.

"Hell no, you have three days to look that over, then we meet and train every other day until it's time to go. We can make adjustments as we need to until it's time to work, understand?" Ruby explained, leaving no room to argue.

"Fine by me, I'd like a little less violence for once." Blake agreed, clearly disinterested. Ruby sighed at the group's reactions.

'This is going to be a hassle.' She thought to herself. Dismissing everyone to look over what she had given them, Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent a quick message.

"You're nervous." Neo stated as she appeared beside Ruby.

"What gave it away?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"I raised you, I know these things. Come on, we're going somewhere I meant to take you weeks ago." Neo all but ordered. Following behind the smaller woman, Ruby noticed what Neo had hanging from her hip.

"Where are we going, and why do you have my mothers' weapon?" Ruby asked, stopping at the door to the warehouse.

"We're going back to Patch, you know it's considered rude to not visit your family every once in a while." Neo smirked seeing the light in Ruby's eyes flash.

"But what would I even say? All I know is stories, that's it." Ruby asked, suddenly looking like a kicked puppy.

"Whatever you'd like to say Ruby, now come on, you've kept her waiting long enough."

 **AN/ So this week is going to involve a lot of writing. I didn't have to work tonight, I don't work Wednesday, and I have my lunches at college, so yeah, expect some good stuff. So, who's ready for a feels trip next chapter? So, I wasn't sure what kind of scar I wanted Ruby to have at first, then I played some Rainbow Six, and saw Finka and knew exactly what kind of scar it should be. One more thing, after the Schnee heist, we'll be jumping to canon events. Sound good? Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back! So not much to say here, just a little about me this time. I'm going to start working to better myself physically, eating better, being more active, so on. The reason I'm telling you this? Because I'm going to be getting up earlier to walk/run, which means I'll need something to pass the time. Figure it out yet? It means more time to write, which hopefully means more chapter and longer chapters. Figured I would let you all know, anyways, on to the chapter!**

Ruby felt truly alone. She knew Neo was off in the distance, intent on keeping unwanted visitors away, but that didn't change how Ruby felt at the moment.

"Hey mom." Ruby started, running a thumb over the release of the weapon.

"Have you been watching over me?" Ruby asked, still unsure of what to say.

"Roman killed Blanca, the guy you were after. I don't know if that helps you rest easier." Ruby added quietly, feeling a gentle breeze wash through her cloak. Taking this as an answer, Ruby continued.

"I even got your weapon, and I met your teammates, kinda. The Branwen's are assholes, Qrow gave me this scar." Ruby said, gesturing to the mark on her face, a small gust passed through the clearing.

"I know! Anyways, I still haven't seen your weapon, it never felt right, I guess. What would you say I do?" Ruby asked, emboldened by the responses she had received. As if to answer, a breeze pushed through, scattering leaves that had collected on the tombstone, revealing her emblem and a short message. Reading it aloud, Ruby clutched the weapon.

"Summer Rose, thus kindly I scatter. To my daughter, should she find this, I leave everything in my possession to do with as you please. My biggest regret is not being there for you as you grew up. Everything you have done and will do, I will always be proud of you." Ruby finished, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, mom. I'll try to visit more often, I promise." Ruby said, trying to keep herself from breaking down. Breathing deeply, Ruby held out the weapon of her fallen mother, thumbing the release. Taking one more deep breath, Ruby activated the release. Ruby watched as the small pole extended itself quickly, as if it was brand new. The black and red color quickly extended into a beautiful twisting pattern as the polearm finished extending. A spear head emerged from one end, giving off a slight purple glow.

"A spear?" Ruby asked in wonder as another gust spun around her while she inspected the weapon. Noticing the slot cut into the handle just below the spear head, Ruby realized something.

"This isn't all of it." Ruby said aloud.

"No, it's not." Neo said as she stepped into the clearing.

"What's missing from it then?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Your mother used a spear, but she rarely actually threw it. She would control it with dust that she had linked to a glove she wore. When your mother died, that glove went missing entirely, nobody knows where it is." Neo explained sadly. A gust blew through the clearing, picking up dead leaves, as if Summer was agreeing.

"Then I'll just have to find it then." Ruby stated, a goal in mind.

"Roman and I have been searching the last ten years, but, don't let that stop you. I'll meet you back in town, I'd like to talk to Summer as well please." Neo dismissed the wolf faunus. Collapsing the spear, Ruby nodded before using her semblance, disappearing from the grave site. "Not the life you wanted for her, I understand."

A harsh gust blew through the clearing, giving Neo an idea of how irate the spirit of Summer must be.

"We never really intended on pushing her into the criminal life, you know, it just kind of happened." Neo admitted. Feeling another gust push through the clearing, Neo was unsurprised to be pelted with leaves.

"Right, doesn't really excuse us for it anyways. Qrow is still an asshole thought." Neo offered. Summer didn't respond.

"Look, had things gone differently, I'm sure Ruby would be trying to follow in your footsteps. At least give us credit for keeping her out of jail. You know that she steals stuffed animals to donate to orphans?" Neo said defensively. A gentler breeze answered.

"We didn't make her a thug, she has a strong moral code, refuses contracts that directly hurt innocent lives and donates what she feels is right. An honorable criminal in her own right." Neo explained. Summer responded with a light gust.

"Alright, I'll leave. Ruby will be by herself should she ever make it back to you. Do me one favor though and remind Qrow of how much of an asshole he is, Ruby was really trying to maintain her appearance." Neo said as she turned away. Summer never answered.

 _*Three days later*_

"Your plan is a solid start, but we need more to go on." Ilia stated.

"Alright, the let's hear it, that is the whole purpose of meeting like this." Ruby fired back.

"First of all, security is going to be tight, how do you expect us to actually get in AND steal whatever valuables we can?" Kirmizi asked.

"Non-lethal and avoidance. For a family that can afford a personal army, they cheaped out on security systems, most of the security is done through patrols and avoidable cameras." Ruby explained.

"Second, Winter and Weiss Schnee will both be there. Winter, a specialist, will be there with her sister, who she will kill for." Blake added.

"The plan is to avoid them altogether, they won't have anything of value on them personally." Ruby reasoned.

"And what about escape? If we're caught? Or if we actually manage to get out with loot?" Mordecai asked.

"They have secret pathways around the entire home, I managed to get the floorplans and access points to each one. All of this should have been in the file I gave you! Did any of you actually bother to look at it?!" Ruby yelled in annoyance.

"I did, but I did have legitimate questions about this whole heist. I just felt it was necessary to point out Winter being there." Blake offered in her defense as Ruby glared at the other four.

"You four, get out, and actually read the damn file! Blake, I want to talk to you before you leave." Ruby dismissed the other four, watching them leave in various states of annoyance.

"What do you need? Adam is expecting me back with the rest of them." Blake asked.

"Tell me about yourself. Your first kill, your first job, you're eager to do something, I can tell." Ruby asked the cat faunus.

"Bold of you to assume I've killed people." Blake countered.

"But you've certainly hurt people. People don't just carry around a weapon and never use it Blake. You've become disillusioned with the White Fang, haven't you?" Ruby asked, smirking as Blake didn't respond.

"What do you want?" Blake asked after remaining silent.

"You to be at your best. Tell you what, help me with this, and I'll help you. I can put in a good word with someone and we can help you get out." Ruby offered.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Blake asked.

"You don't. It would be about a year before we can manufacture something for you, but after that, you're free to do whatever you want." Ruby said, watching Blake think the offer over.

"I accept." Was all Blake responded with.

"Good girl, now run along, don't want your friends to get worried." Ruby said, shooing the cat faunus out of the warehouse.

"What was your first kill?" Blake asked suddenly.

"My first real kill? Or my first contract kill? I'll tell you now, the contract kill is more entertaining." Ruby said, slight smile on her face.

"Then tell me about your first contract."

 _Ruby was shaking. Sure, she had killed a man already, but this was different, this was a job that needed to succeed._

" _Just relax Ruby. It's a simple loan shark, he's alone in his office and nobody in the building. In, kill, out, simple as that." Neo reasoned._

" _I'm not worried about that, I'm worried I'll mess it up." Ruby responded with._

" _Well, if you don't hurry, you'll miss your mark, now go." Neo ordered, pointing towards the open window. Rolling her eyes, Ruby began to climb down from the roof she was perched on. Her target was a loan shark Neo had loaned her, saying it was a job that was too easy for herself. Reaching the bottom of the alley, Ruby prepared herself. Her plan was to walk in and kill the man, simple as that. Taking a deep breath, Ruby stepped out into the sunlight and into view of the passersby that littered the street. Walking towards the office, Ruby began to feel a surge of confidence._

" _If I don't do this, then someone else will, and they'll get payed." Ruby reasoned with herself as she stepped through the front door, noticing that so far, Neo was right, the building was mostly empty. Finding her way upstairs, Ruby listened for any sound that might indicate which room he was in._

" _I told you, I have these politicians in my pocket, they owe me so much that even after their terms they'll still be paying me money." The man spoke, clearly on a call. Pinpointing the right door, Ruby opened it slowly. Peeking inside, Ruby saw her target, his back turned to the door as he looked out the window._

" _Listen, you have nothing to worry about. By this time next year, I'll be swimming in lien. You're paranoid, nobody would actually try to murder us." He continued, completely unaware of the second presence in his office. Ruby stepped forward slowly, as she pulled her scythe from her back. Waiting for the man to step away from the window, Ruby watched him with interest._

" _Look, I'll meet you there, ok? Dinner's on me tonight. No, no wine for you, you start spending my money when you get wine." The man hung up. Sighing to himself, he turned around. The last thing he saw was a scythe being pushed into his chest as silver eyes stared him down._

"And that was my first contract kill." Ruby said, noticing Blake's stare.

"And you don't regret it?" Blake asked. Ruby caught on to what she was trying to do.

"Blake, I only target what we would refer to as scum. You need to accept that what you did was wrong, and that it won't leave you. But that doesn't mean you can't move on from it, turn your abilities to something beneficial for yourself or just live your days out in peace, it's up to you how you move forward from here." Ruby explained. Blake nodded silently before leaving. Ruby sighed before sitting down.

"You know, your little pep talk might come back to bite you in the ass." Roman spoke up as he revealed himself.

"If it does, then I'll deal with it. But she's the most willing out of them, I need her to help me get them ready." Ruby defended.

"That you do. I'll have a word with Adam, so far I'm not impressed with what he's given us." Roman spoke as he pulled out a cigar.

"I learned about my mother's weapon." Ruby said.

"You have, Neo told me you're going to try and find it. I must say, pretty ambitious goal you have." Roman remarked.

"It does belong to me after all. What have you learned so far?" Ruby asked.

"That whoever took it didn't announce it to the world. She never took that thing off, so it was someone in Vale at the time, but that could be one of possibly millions of people. I'll pass on whatever you need, but for now, let's focus on the Schnee's." Roman said as he lit his cigar.

"You got it boss!" Ruby replied cheerfully. Packing up what little she had brought with her, Ruby followed Roman home, her conversation with Blake crossing her mind.

'It's not like she would become a huntress. A vigilante maybe, but her? A huntress? I doubt it.'

 **AN/ Oh Ruby, how wrong you are. Next chapter I'm feeling is going to be a skip in their preparations and possibly the start of the heist, we'll see. I can't wait for canon events to start happening so I can start throwing wrenches at it, it's going to be so fun! Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, who's ready for some action? And by action, I mean business. And by business, I mean grand theft. Anyways, I'm really enjoying the reception I'm getting for this story, I came into this expecting a lukewarm reception at best, but from what I can tell you all really do enjoy this story, so I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this, it means a lot. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Ruby sighed as Ilia stared her down, unsure if she was being challenged or mentally stripped.

"Take a picture Ilia, it'll last longer." She heard Blake speak up, whether it was supposed to be at her expense or Ilia's, she wasn't sure.

"Anyways, we're closing in on our date, less than a week, does everyone understand the layout, the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Red, you've drilled it into our heads last week, if we forgot already, we have brain damage." Kirmizi groaned.

"Considering the lack of faith, you've had in this plan, I had to make sure. We have a two-hour window in the east wing before anyone important should be there, after that we move on to the west wing to make our escape and grab anything else of value on our way out, understood?" Ruby asked, waiting for an affirmative response.

"Understood. And what if we're discovered?" Slate asked.

"Then we grab what we can and run. Ilia, I want you to be the first body at the exit, I want that door already open for us when we arrive." Ruby ordered, receiving a nod from the chameleon faunus.

"And where will we be dumping everything?" Mordecai asked.

"There will be a box truck stashed in an alley nearby. Blake, you and I will be the first to dump our things, that way we can give everyone else a distraction. After that, we scatter, I pick up the truck, everything gets fenced, and you get your cut." Ruby stated proudly.

"You might be insane Red, but hearing you explain that, makes me feel just slightly better about this." Mordecai praised.

"Insane makes it fun. Go on, rest up for the next couple of days, meet me back here at midnight, showtime is at noon." Ruby dismissed the group. As the five faunus left, Ruby's eyes lingered on Blake as she disappeared through the door.

"What's on your mind Ruby?" Neo asked as she revealed herself.

"I get the feeling that I'll see Blake again, and not on friendly terms." Ruby stated.

"I'd say that's just paranoia, but that's oddly specific." Neo responded.

"Some help you are. I can only imagine what Roman will say after all this." Ruby said as she fished out some jerky.

"He'll be proud no doubt. Celebratory shopping trip when you're done?" Neo asked.

"I could use some new clothes, kinda done with skirts if I'm being honest." Ruby admitted.

"Aw, but you look so cute." Neo joked.

"But I don't want to be cute, name one cute criminal." Ruby dared.

"Easy, you." Neo responded before laughing to herself.

"I supposes I walked into that one. Come on, I'm hungry." Ruby said as she walked out of the warehouse.

"Roman had a roast going today, should be done by the time we get home." Neo said, following behind the young faunus.

"Ooh, my favorite. Leftovers for days!" Ruby cheered. The walk home was spent in comfortable silence between the two. Ruby's thoughts drifted back to Blake. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

 _*The day of the heist*_

"You're certain most of the valuables are on the second floor?" Ilia asked as the team prepared to enter.

"One hundred percent. You would be surprised how easy it is to buy the help." Ruby joked.

"Alright, ladies first then." Ilia shook her head at Slate. Climbing the brick wall, Ilia hid herself with her camouflage, avoiding the security cameras outside the building. Making it up to the window, Ilia peered inside, looking for any signs of life. Seeing nothing, she cracked open the window and climbed inside.

"Alright, she's in, Mordecai, your semblance please." Ruby asked. Suddenly a small bird appeared in his hand. A canary, if she had to guess. The bird looked around before suddenly flying towards the one camera and landing in the view of the lens, blocking it.

"Alright, everyone in, it's showtime." Ruby ordered, gesturing towards the window. As the group stepped out of their hiding spot, a rope fell from the open window. Climbing it one by one, the faunus made their way inside.

"Alright, we're in. Voices down, step quietly, check your corners." Ruby ordered as she opened her duffel and began searching the room. The room they were in was a small office, small things scattered about, likely meant for guests. Ruby heard the others open their bags and follow suit. Most of what was found were small clocks, not worth much.

"Rooms a bust, split up, if you need help with something, wait and we'll come back to it as a group." Ruby ordered as she cracked the door open. Peering into the hallway, Ruby saw no guards. Stepping out, Ruby motioned towards the other rooms as she walked to the door opposite her. Stepping into the room, Ruby was almost blinded by how white it was.

"Alright, clearly someone's bedroom, let's see what they have." Ruby said to herself as she began digging through the drawers. Finding small jewelry, Ruby cheered silently. However, this room was clearly a guest room. Checking twice over, Ruby sighed when nothing else of value came up. Pulling out her map, Ruby checked which rooms were hers to hit. With her direction set, Ruby put her ear to the door, listening for the heavy footsteps of security. Hearing nothing, Ruby slowly opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Seeing Blake also change rooms, Ruby spoke up.

"Mine was a guest room, yours?" She asked.

"Same. Slate and Mordecai have already moved on, Ilia is still working on hers." Blake explained.

"And Kirmizi?" Ruby asked.

"Working on a safe, otherwise his room was worthless." Blake added.

"Right. All of the bedrooms should be in this wing, we'll eventually find the good ones." Ruby offered.

"Right, let's go." Blake said, leading the wolf faunus down the hall. Splitting off to enter their respective rooms, Ruby was surprised by what she saw in hers. Gear racks lined the room, hunter memorabilia decorated the walls. A guest room intended specifically for huntsmen and huntresses. Wiping the drool from her mouth, Ruby set to work.

"They always leave behind some interesting things. Like an easily replaced scroll." Ruby spoke to herself as she pulled a lost scroll from under the bed. Turning it on, she sighed in relief when it came up blank, having been forgotten about long ago and everything transferred.

Searching the drawers, Ruby had managed to find a rather expensive looking watch, as well as a cross necklace. Hoping the necklace was made of something valuable, Ruby made sure it stayed in her bag. Running over the room once more, Ruby found nothing more.

"The next set of rooms are the largest, so hopefully that means more stuff." Ruby said to herself. Stepping out into the hallway, she saw Ilia and Kirmizi comparing their bags.

"So Red, what have you managed to find?" Ilia asked.

"Not much, guest rooms are unsurprisingly empty, just some jewelry, a scroll and a watch so far." Ruby explained.

"Managed to crack a safe, just a bit of loose lien and a gold bar though." Kirmizi explained.

"Mostly loose jewelry for me too, the larger rooms are coming up though, right?" Ilia asked.

"That they are, you two hit the master bedroom, Blake will join you, Slate and Mordecai will get the youngest two, Winters room is mine." Ruby explained.

"You got it Red." Ilia left with a wink, Kirmizi shaking his head at Ilia's antics. Turning towards the room she had labeled as Winters, Ruby steeled herself as she opened the door. Something she refused to tell anyone was why she made sure only she was searching this room. Something was calling her here. Opening the door, Ruby took one look before confirming her guess. It was a large room, sparsely decorated and meticulously cleaned.

"Definitely Winter. Let's see what it is you're hiding here." Ruby said before immediately rifling through the drawers. Finding far more jewelry than the last two rooms, Ruby sang inside her head. Her bag quickly filled with the expensive accessories one would expect of a Schnee. Finishing with the drawers, Ruby then turned to the bookshelves and small display stands. Finding rare books and records, Ruby began wondering how she was going to empty the room.

"So much stuff here, and all of it valuable." Ruby cheered. Discovering she still had some room left, Ruby turned towards the large closet. Feeling that pull again, Ruby opened the door. Walking into the closet, Ruby was dumbstruck by the amount of expensive clothing. Deciding to have a bit of fun, Ruby grabbed a handful of dresses and walked towards the connected bathroom. Dropping the dresses in the tub, Ruby turned back towards the closet.

"Hope you like wet clothes." Ruby sang as she stepped back into the closet. Walking further back, Ruby saw what appeared to be a display case, fogged over from time. Pulling the glass off, Ruby was dismayed to see that it was empty, but confused as to what it was supposed to hold.

"A display hand? And only a right hand? What would've been put on here, all of her jewelry was in the drawer." Ruby wondered aloud. Turning back to the bathroom, Ruby returned to the tub and began running water. Not too much, she wanted time to leave, but enough that the clothing would certainly be soaked and the tub close to spilling over. Leaving the room, she saw Ilia standing outside the door to the master bedroom.

"Good, you're here, we found something." Ilia said, dragging Ruby into the room.

"What did you find?" Ruby asked as she was led into a small office.

"A display case. We wanted to get your opinion if we should open it." Ilia explained, gesturing towards Kirmizi who was inspecting the case. Pushing the man aside, Ruby stopped cold.

"We're opening this. Now." Ruby ordered, leaving no room for debate.

"What's so valuable about that?" Kirmizi asked.

"It's not about how valuable it is, it's about who that belongs to. Kirmizi, you said you had some loose lien in a safe?" Ruby asked as she inspected the stand.

"Yeah, why?" Kirmizi asked.

"I need three of those cards, now." Ruby demanded.

"Ok, can I ask what for?" Kirmizi asked.

"See this key hole? Display stands like this will always trigger an alarm if you don't deactivate the system first. But there is always a catch, and even the best systems have flaws. These ones have three sensors to detect if the glass has been lifted, but they aren't the most sensitive in the world." Ruby explained as she began to wedge one of the cards underneath the glass.

"So, are those cards for?" Ilia asked.

"I need you two to hold them down once I find the sensors, then we can lift the glass. Just make sure you keep pressure on the cards, otherwise we'll need to run early." Ruby ordered as she took the cards from Kirmizi. Wedging one under the glass, Ruby ran it along the side, feeling for the bump of the sensor. Finding the first one, Ruby set about, finding the other two. After the cards were in place, Ruby sighed.

"Alright, Ilia, you're holding those two, Kirmizi, you're holding that one, and helping me rock this this thing open, understood?" Ruby asked, ready to claim her prize. Receiving a nod from the other two faunus, Ruby began to lift the glass up. With Kirmizi's help, Ruby was able to grab what was inside and dropped it into her bag. Setting the glass back down, Ruby pulled the cards out.

"And that's how you defeat pressure sensors." Ruby said triumphantly.

"Alright, let's find the others and go." Ilia said, zipping up her bag.

"Not quite yet. Start grabbing clothes and dump them in the bath tub, let me know and then we can go." Ruby said as she began to wonder where to leave the card. Watching as the two faunus emptied the closet, an idea came to her. Grabbing a pen, Ruby noticed Ilia walk over.

"Alright, any reason you wanted us to do that?" She asked, confused as Ruby searched her pocket for something. Pulling out her borrowed lighter, Ruby stood in front of the bath tub. Opening the lighter, Ruby touched the flame to one of the dress shirts on top, watching as it set fire.

"Now we can go, check on the others, make sure they're good. Ilia, the exit please." Ruby asked, dismissing the two. "Damned Schnee's."

Exiting the room, Ruby saw Blake adjusting her bag, with Slate and Mordecai ready to go. A silent nod was all Ruby gave before they began their trek into the heart of the manor. Turning back towards the door, Ruby pulled out her calling card and stabbed it into the heavy wood with the pen. Turning to catch up with her team, Ruby began a light jog.

"So, which way?" Blake asked as Ruby caught up.

"This way, towards the library. The sisters should be heading towards the east wing now, the guards are rotating their patrols that way as well." Ruby explained.

"Right, and cameras?" Slate asked.

"Should be easy to avoid, otherwise Mordecai will have to use his semblance again." Ruby shrugged. Ruby was becoming rather worried. Something should have been noticed by now. Sure, there were no cameras in the rooms or that specific hallway, but a guard should have shown up at least once. Leading the group towards Ilia, Ruby listened for anything that would indicate they were being followed. Suddenly, a voice sounded from around the corner.

"Weiss, why do you challenge father." An older voice sighed.

"I don't know what you mean sister." A younger voice responded.

"Weiss, you're fifteen, and yet you have done everything in your power to get around what father has demanded of you." Winter spoke.

"And so have you. Or was joining the military not a stunt to get away from him?" Weiss asked, challenging her sister.

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet." Winter stated proudly. The sisters kept talking as they walked away from the group, blissfully unaware of the intruders.

"Be on the lookout, where they are, guards are sure to follow." Ruby said quietly. Leading the group out of the small room, Ruby looked around, attempting to find the library.

"We must be ahead of schedule then if they're still here." Blake commented.

"Better for us then, more time to escape before the fanfare starts." Slate added. Ruby kept silent as she walked. Something was up, Ruby could feel it. Nobody breaks into a building with a Schnee in it without alerting someone, and there was of course the rotating guard, which they still had yet to see.

"You're thinking." Blake stated, leaving no room for an argument.

"Something is wrong. Don't you find it suspicious that we haven't run into anyone? By now we should have come across a patrol." Ruby reasoned.

"All the more reason we should leave now then." Slate responded. Heavy bootsteps filled the hall in front of them.

"Quick, in here!" Ruby hissed as she dived towards the nearest door. Shutting the door after everyone followed, Ruby put her ear to the door.

"How many?" Blake asked as she looked around the room.

"Sounds like five or six, hard to tell." Ruby whispered.

"How much further to the library?" Mordecai asked.

"Should be in the next hallway over, but with a patrol now walking by, and not MOVING, we're kinda stuck." Ruby complained, keeping her voice down enough to not alert the guards outside the door.

"Great, any secret paths here towards the library?" Kirmizi asked.

"Nope, every secret passage leads out. And the library is still the closest to us. They're moving, get ready to go." Ruby silenced the group. Stacking behind Ruby, everyone checked that their bags were secure. As Ruby opened the door, she sighed in relief. Their destination set, Ruby led the way.

"Ilia is supposed to have the door already open, right?" Kirmizi asked.

"If she values her life and a paycheck, yes. Keep your guard up, something is going to happen, I can feel it." Ruby warned as they rounded the corner. The library in their sight, Ruby sped up her pace. Entering the library, Ruby looked around for Ilia.

"There you are. What took so long?" Ilia asked as she exposed herself from her hiding spot.

"A patrol and the Schnee's, nothing too bad." Blake explained as she stepped into the passage.

"I'm not going to lie, I thought you would have run off by now, good job. All of you go through, wait for me, I'll close the door behind us." Ruby ordered. Watching as her hired help disappeared through the passage. Closing the door behind her, Ruby never noticed the figure in white watching from the door.

 **AN/ And that's a chapter! So, I'm planning something, but tell me how I did, and take a guess at what Ruby found, it's not quite what you think, I swear. Also, what do you think of the heist so far? Good? Bad? Lackluster? Tell me how I'm doing. Progress was slow this week because of spring break and needing to get caught up on homework, still not quite done, but I'm definitely getting there. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and ready to go! So last chapter, I told everyone to guess what it was Ruby had found, and nobody even tried. That's ok though, it wasn't going to be a mystery for very long. Also, I turned 21 last week, for those of you who don't keep up with all of my stories. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

As they emerged from the tunnel, a collective sigh of relief was released.

"Alright, time to dump everything, Blake, we're up first, the rest of you, keep eyes on every possible angle." Ruby ordered as she led the group towards the drop off.

"Does anyone else think that was too easy? Because I think that was too easy." Mordecai piped up, watching for anyone that might have followed.

"Why do you think I have the rest of you standing guard? Blake, take Ilia's spot, Kirmizi, get over here." Ruby ordered as her and Blake finished offloading. Silently trading places, Ruby pulled out her scroll. Sending off a quick message to Roman, Ruby turned her attention back towards the estate.

"Mordecai, Slate, you're up." Ilia said as she approached the grey themed man. As Mordecai and Slate threw their bags into the truck, Ruby turned to address the group one last time.

"Alright, time to disappear. You'll get your cut as soon as we have everything fenced, and remember, breathe a word of this to the authorities, they'll find you in a ditch, understood?" Ruby threatened, receiving nods from the group. With a wave of her hand, Ruby dismissed them. When the last one rounded the corner, Ruby dove back into the truck. Pulling her weapon out from a hidden compartment, Ruby began to wait for the driver. Suddenly, a noise drew her attention.

"You know, if you're going to follow someone, it helps if you maintain stealth for the entire time." Ruby called out. Smirking as white hair came into view, Ruby pulled up her hood, hiding her face.

"And if you're going to steal, then you should be ready to face the consequences." A younger voice responded, catching Ruby off guard. Ruby couldn't believe her eyes when not Winter, but Weiss Schnee walked into view.

"I have to say princess, I was expecting your sister, but this just makes my life that much easier." Ruby shot.

"Remove your hood, delinquent. I would like to see your face before your mugshot." Weiss threatened.

"Try me." Was all Ruby said before using her semblance to close the distance between them. Lashing out with her scythe, Ruby was surprised to find a rapier holding her back. "How much did daddy pay for that?"

Silence was her response as a glyph appeared beneath Weiss. Jumping back, Ruby was out on the defensive as Weiss jabbed and slashed at her with the grace of a dancer. 'She's confident, but certainly still not used to fighting. Let's see how she does against someone who plays dirty.'

As Weiss lunged forward, Ruby bent sideways and grabbed her arm. With the limb in a vice like grip, Ruby pulled the heiress down as he brought her own knee up. Smiling at the sound of air leaving the girls lungs, Ruby kicked the heiress away. Feeling a sadistic level of joy at watching the heiress role on the ground, Ruby spoke again.

"I'm not going to kill you, there's no money in it, but I will offer you a deal, you give me information, and I don't hurt you too badly, deal?" Ruby asked as Weiss stood up on shaky legs.

"I'll give you nothing!" Weiss shouted as best she could, ignoring the pain in her chest. Weiss quickly got into a stance, rotating the cylinder on her sword as she created another glyph beneath her feet. Suddenly, Weiss shot forward, intent on running her sword through the thief. Ruby stood still, challenging the heiress to follow through with her attack. As Weiss quickly approached, Ruby sidestepped, leaving the point of the scythes blade in her place. Ruby turned away as Weiss stumbled. Feeling the collision move her scythe, Ruby turned towards the downed heiress behind her as a scream tore itself from the white themed girls throat.

"I told you, if you just answered my question, you wouldn't have been hurt too badly, now, let's see what that did." Ruby gloated as she approached the heiress. Seeing Weiss covering her left eye with her hand, Ruby smirked. Hooking her foot under her arm, Ruby pushed the arm away and pinned it to the asphalt.

"Ooohh, that's a nasty cut, hope it doesn't get infected. Now, what can you tell me about this? I pulled it out of a display case in your dads office." Ruby asked, pulling out a diagram. Weiss, left with little option, looked up and saw a design for some kind of glove.

"I don't know anything, I swear." Weiss groaned out, trying to stop the blood flow with her other hand. Seeing the effort, Ruby shook her head.

"Red, you there?" A new voice cut in. Weiss tried to turn to look at the new voice.

"Nah ah ah, not until I'm done with you. Get the truck moving, leave the passenger window open. You've never seen anything like this? Not once? I find that a little hard to believe." Ruby spoke as she pinned the other arm after addressing the man.

"It's the truth! I don't know what that's for, we were never allowed to ask." Weiss defended as the point of the blade hovered over her right eye.

"Tell daddy that if he doesn't have the real one brought to Vale by the end of next week, then this is just the start of his problems, got it?" Ruby demanded as she brought the point to rest on the ground beside her head. Not waiting for an answer, Ruby brought her foot down, knocking the heiress out with a swift kick.

"Weiss!" A woman shouted, turning to the newcomer, Ruby grinned.

"She's fine, but she might need some more lessons, bye now." Ruby said, disappearing down the alley in a burst of petals.

 _*Roman*_

Roman waited impatiently. Pulling out his third cigar of the last hour, he sighed.

"What has you all riled up?" Neo asked as she approached the crime lord.

"Red said she found something big, and I don't mean by size." Roman explained curtly.

"Well stop worrying, otherwise you'll need to wear more makeup than me to hide that ugly mug of yours." Neo joked. As Roman lit his cigar, the low rumble of an engine approached.

"Open the doors and get ready to sort some loot!" Roman ordered from his perch above the warehouse floor. As the doors opened to reveal the truck, Roman sighed with relief as Ruby jumped out of the open window.

"Always one for speed she was." Neo commented as the truck continued to move forward.

"Red, with me! We have some things to discuss!" Roman shouted as he turned towards his office. Sitting down at his desk with Neo across from him, Roman awaited the red and white blur that would come speeding in.

"I found a lead." Was all Ruby said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Did you now? What'd you find?" Roman asked, intrigued.

"This was is Jacques office, he at least knows where it is." Ruby explained, holding out the diagram of the glove.

"Seems someone didn't want to share her secrets, though this is underhanded, even for him, he knows the laws and the kind of legal trouble he would be in. But how did you get it?" Roman asked aloud as Ruby sat down beside Neo, the door having been shut.

"Beats me, but I've already issued a threat to his precious heiress, assuming he's a smart man, he'll bring it to Vale for us." Ruby explained, appearing proud of herself.

"Tell you what, I'll make it easier for us. Neo, leave a message for Qrow, let's see what his rivalry with Winter brings up." Roman said, looking to the diminutive woman.

"Got it, anything else Ruby?" Neo asked, looking towards the scythe wielder.

"I ruined some of their fancy clothes for fun, also, Weiss might need to wear a lot of makeup from now on." Ruby remarked.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Roman sighed.

"She ran into my scythe, not my fault she can't react quickly enough. She's lucky she didn't impale her pretty little face on it." Ruby defended.

"But she's alive?" Roman asked.

"Do you think I'm that dumb to risk a future contract worth millions?" Ruby shot back, annoyed.

"Fair enough. Look, give us some time, and I'm sure we can get your mothers glove with ease. Neo, you're dismissed, Ruby, home. I have a meeting with Taurus." Roman dismissed. Watching as the two women left, Roman was left alone with his thoughts.

'Word gets out about his little stunt, the SDC is going to have a PR nightmare on their hands. But I know Qrow and Ozpin are close, and the old man will try to avoid that shitstorm.'

 _*Dusk*_

"Boss, Adam is at the door." One of the henchmen said, peeking his head into the office.

"Let the man in, keep working on sorting everything, I want all of this gone before Sunday." Roman ordered. Waiting for the bull faunus to walk in, Roman pulled out one of his few remaining cigars. Lighting it, Roman stood up. A few moments later, Adam appeared.

"I assume they kept their end of the bargain?" Adam asked, referring to his loaned team.

"More than kept it really. My middle man came back without a scratch and a personal lead. Everything is being sorted as we speak." Roman explained, his voice neutral.

"So, I've heard. How much Lien is all of that worth?" Adam asked.

"Aside from the lien they found, I'm guessing the total hall is worth about five million lien, at least." Roman said, putting the cigar to his mouth.

"And when can I expect the lien?" Adam asked.

"When everything is fenced, remember? Now run along, there is nothing else to discuss." Roman said dismissively. If he had anything else to say, Adam kept it to himself. With Adam now gone, Roman was free to look at his scroll.

'Message planted, ready for the shitstorm?' Neo sent.

'You know it. Head home, Ruby is probably getting restless.' Roman sent back. Remembering a time where Ruby couldn't wait for her next contract kill. He was still finding sharp objects in places they shouldn't be.

 _*Qrow*_

"Look Raven, I don't believe it myself, but Ozpin seems to believe she's with Torchwick, have you seen any of them here?" Qrow asked, swirling his whiskey.

"Roman and Neo were both in Mistral a couple years ago, but I never saw anyone who would fit the description of a fifteen-year-old girl." Raven sighed.

"And that's why I don't believe what Ozpin said. Personally, I think he's just trying to get to us. That or someone else has taken in interest in Summer. Her weapon was stolen, y'know." Qrow added.

"Yes, I heard. Rumor has it a girl has been seen around Vale sporting a rather nasty scar across her face, courtesy of you." Raven shot back. Before he could respond, his scroll pinged. Ignoring it, he continued.

"She stole from us, what did you expect? Look, if you find anything, at least let me know." Qrow asked before downing his drink.

"While normally I would scold you for your pathetic attachments, I'll keep an ear out. There is one thing though. When Roman was here, he had a sniper with him. Took the head clean off of one of my men, an impressive shot if-" Raven was cut off by Qrow's scroll, pinging again, only more rapidly this time.

"Shit, something happened." Qrow grumbled as he pulled his scroll from his pocket. Opening the urgent message, Qrow nearly choked.

"What happened, brother?" Raven asked, disinterested.

"Someone broke into the Schnee summer home, affiliated with Roman. White cloak and a scythe. Damnit. And the heiress was injured. Fucking wonderful, now I get to hang around Vale for the next three months." Qrow complained. Opening the other message, Qrow's blood ran cold.

"Out with it brother, anything other than a drunken smile or anger on that face of yours is off-putting at best." Raven remarked, sipping her tea.

"Looks like Roman had a message for me. Tai found a note stuck into his door, addressed to me and me alone." Qrow grumbled. Thinking about how his day couldn't get any worse, Qrow stood up from the table.

"Have a safe flight home brother." Raven said, disinterested.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too." Qrow flipped off Raven before transforming. Preparing himself for the long flight home, Qrow began to prepare himself for the shitstorm he was flying into.

 **AN/ And done! Anyone expect Jacques to have something to do with the glove's disappearance? Any reason he may have wanted it? How did I do? I took inspiration from the show during initiation, when Weiss stumbled into Ruby, figured that would fit well, and I thought it did at least. Also, justification for Qrow and Winter disliking each other now, that's always fun. Anyways, leave your thoughts for me, and until next time, have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, ready to watch a shit storm fly, and my sinuses are no longer trying to kill me. On a different note, my car now needs brake work, an airsoft rifle build might be more expensive than originally thought, and this Thursday starts 8 days in a row at work, so, you know, fuck me, I guess. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Ozpin was beginning to regret his career path. All morning, he had to listen to Qrow shout at Jacques, with Jacques shouting right back. Looking to the other connected line, he was relieved somewhat to see that the general was also tired of the pointless arguing.

"Gentlemen, that is enough for now. Jacques, while the situation with your daughter is worrisome, it still doesn't change the fact that you technically broke international law." Ozpin stated as he filled his mug for the third time this morning.

"I never stole the damned thing, it was brought to me with no explanation other than it used previously unknown techniques of dust manipulation. Frankly, I'm more concerned with Vale's organized crime than I am international law." Jacques fired back.

"Seeing as I am representing Atlas, I feel the need to inform you that if you wish to continue down that road, the punishment will not be something you can just wave your money at, Jacques. I would advise relinquishing the stolen property to mister Branwen so that it may meet it's rightful owner." Ironwood spoke up, preventing Qrow from saying anything.

"I agree, the people you are dealing with issued a threat to you and your family, and unlike the White Fang, they can act upon it directly. The one responsible for your daughters wound went a round with Qrow and lived, she will come for you if the demand is not met." Ozpin warned.

"I don't have it with me, the glove is currently under study in one of or labs, it could be months before we're done with it." Jacques defended.

"You don't have months, you have two weeks. If it's not in my hands by the end of this week, I will take it myself, otherwise I'm content to save my time and energy watching you be brought down." Qrow threatened.

"There will be no need for violence, Qrow, step outside for a moment, please." Ozpin asked. Stepping away from the desk, Qrow disappeared into the elevator.

"Now that he is gone, may we please talk like gentlemen?" Jacques asked smugly.

"You won't gain anything from playing hardball here. I will personally have you arrested and assets frozen if you do not comply. The last thing I need is an organized crime ring getting a foothold in Atlas, a foothold you are inviting. I'm sending specialist Schnee to gather the glove and I will personally deliver it to Ozpin, any resistance will be met with force and legal action, do you understand Jacques?" James threatened. Jacques still wouldn't let up.

"Clearly you have a clear mind, Ozpin, surely you can understand the importance of this research." Jacques said, hoping to find an easy way out.

"The answer is still no, Jacques. While I don't agree with handing this off to a known criminal, the implications are clear. Not to mention, by law, it does belong to your intruder. Ironwood, I expect to see it on my desk within the next few days?" Ozpin asked, not missing the glare Jacques was giving him.

"Of course, though I expect a full explanation when I arrive." James assured.

"I would be glad to, Jacques, I hope for your sake that you comply. What happened to Weiss was getting off easy, I would hate to attend a funeral for your family." Jacques was about to hang up when a shout was heard from the elevator.

"Fuck you Schnee!" Qrow shouted, barely muffled by the metal doors. Ozpin sighed while Ironwood shook his head as Jacques disappeared from the call.

"Qrow, we need to work on your attitude towards others." Ozpin stated before draining his mug.

"Keep them away from me and it won't be an issue." Qrow grumbled before returning to the elevator. Hearing the elevator descend, Ozpin turned his attention back to the screen.

"So, Summers daughter is still alive?" Ironwood asked.

"I believe so yes, and with what little security footage was captured from the robbery, I'm more than certain." Ozpin explained.

"I need to attend to recent events, I look forward to what you have to say." Ironwood dismissed before hanging up. Left alone and with enough free time for a trip, Ozpin stood from his desk, collecting his cane.

"Ozpin, are you going somewhere?" Glynda asked as the elevator opened.

"I am Glynda, please, watch over the school for me, if any of the students need me, please have them leave a written message, I shouldn't be long." Ozpin asked, stepping into the main lobby of the tower.

"Does it have to do with the robbery?" She asked, curious.

"It does, yes. I am simply relaying a message, it shouldn't be exciting." Ozpin explained as he walked off, leaving Glynda to organize a message for the school.

 _*Junior's Bar*_

"Listen Red, I don't have any jobs right now, nobody needs someone killed, no items need to be relocated. There is nothing to do for you right now." Junior explained, annoyed at the constant pestering.

"But Junior, I'm bored!" Ruby groaned, her slumping on the countertop.

"Isn't Neo supposed to take you clothes shopping or something?" Junior asked, trying to get the reaper away from him.

"That's this weekend, she's busy today." Ruby explained. Before Junior could say anything, one of his doormen called.

"Boss, we got a V.I.P. coming your way. It's Ozpin." He explained.

"Tell you what Red, take this, go upstairs and read it. I don't want to see you down here until you know how to mix at least three of those drinks." Junior ordered, sliding a book towards the fifteen-year-old.

"Fine, but I'm telling Roman you taught me how to mix booze." Ruby shot back with a huff. Junior watched as she disappeared upstairs. Turning his attention towards the doors, Junior watched as they slowly opened, revealing the headmaster of Beacon.

"Professor Ozpin, how can I help you?" Junior asked, thankful that the only patrons in the building were not some of his more illicit dealings.

"Afternoon Hei, I understand you have a long line of contacts, correct?" Ozpin asked as he reached the bar.

"Some not by choice, but yes." Junior responded carefully.

"Excellent, I need you to pass a message on to miss Rose, however you may need to. Tell her that no further action will be needed, her package will arrive within the week." Ozpin spoke, giving the bartender a knowing look.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone by the name Rose, but I'll be sure to pass it along." Junior responded, avoiding the truth of his own relations with the girl.

"Splendid, now if you'll excuse me, I must ensure that one of my huntsmen doesn't try to sabotage Schnee property." Ozpin said as he turned back towards the doors. Relieved that his business was safe for another day, Junior looked up towards where Ruby was sitting. Pulling out his scroll, he quickly dialed Roman's number.

"Looks like your plan was a success. Sounds like Qrow is at his limit with the Schnee's, and from the sound of it, Ozpin will be delivering Red's prize to me." Junior explained.

"Be sure to tell her that, and please, find a job for her, I'm finding knives around the apartment again." Roman complained as he hung up. Not a moment later, Ruby appeared in front of him.

"Ozpin was just here, y'know. Say's you can expect your package by the end of the week." Junior explained.

"Oh, thank you! Did he say anything else?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Something about someone trying to sabotage the Schnee's, would you know anything about that?" Junior asked.

"Maybe." Ruby said innocently. It was moments like this that Junior forgot that in front of him was perhaps the deadliest fifteen-year-old he had ever met. Body count aside, Junior ruffled her hair.

"So, what did you learn?" Junior asked, pulling the book towards him before placing it back under the bar.

 _*Patch*_

Tai sighed in annoyance as he walked through the front door. Thankful Yang wasn't home to smell the alcohol permeating the air.

"Fuck the Schnee's!" He heard Qrow slur as a bottle rolled onto the floor, thankfully not shattering.

"Qrow, I'm going to start locking up your liquor if this is how you respond to bad news." Tai threatened.

"Excuse me mister hot shot, but not only did the jackass Schnee steal Summer's glove, Ozpin is going to deliver it straight to the little bitch!" Qrow shouted angrily.

"What makes you so sure that isn't Summer's daughter? Is it really that hard to believe someone actually found her and took her in?" Tai asked, annoyed.

"That's not what makes it hard to believe. Look at Summer, do you really think she could have birthed someone that has a kill count at the age of fifteen?" Qrow asked, not expecting an answer.

"And what about you? If we're going by parents, shouldn't you be beside Raven leading a bandit tribe, and not an accomplished huntsman?" Tai challenged.

"Cheap shot." Was all Qrow gave in response.

"Go for a walk, Yang doesn't need to see the mess you made, or you right now. I'm siding with Ozpin for now until I see evidence otherwise." Tai dismissed as he began picking up the empty bottles. Not bothering to speak, Qrow stumbled out the front door, a goal already in mind.

Sobering a he walked through the woods, Qrow thought back to his encounter with the girl. The white cloak was an obvious sign but meant nothing on its own. Yet there were other clues. Even with the hood up, Qrow could still make out the shape of ears on the top of her head and combined with the silver eyes he saw before his final attack, she definitely shared some traits. But the final nail was the security footage, both from the stores as well as what little from the Schnee's.

'I attacked Summer's daughter with intent to kill. And I can't even remember her name.' Qrow realized. Having lost his old scroll, Qrow knew he had no hope of finding the old pictures and messages from the woman he loved. Coming out into the clearing, Qrow steeled himself. Looking around, Qrow noticed that the plant life had changed since that night.

"Why are all of the branches bent back?" Qrow asked aloud, putting his hand on his weapon. Slowly stepping forward, Qrow prepared for an ambush. As he approached the tree line, he inspected the branches, and was confused to see no visible damage to the trees.

'I'll have to have Tai come help me clear this all out. This is going to be annoying.' Qrow thought to himself as he began trying to cut through the branches. One swipe in particular loosened a branch that had bent back, launching it forward and hitting him in the face. After that initial shock wore off, Qrow pressed on, intent on reaching his goal. Finally punching through the foliage, Qrow stared at the tombstone, grief threatening to swallow the man.

"Summer, I have a lot to apologize for." Qrow started, "I should have been there to help you that night. You should be alive, smiling as your daughter looked up to you. I can't even remember her name. Speaking of, she stole your weapon from us. Got away with it, with the help of Roman. But I know you'll never forgive me for this, but that night, when I confronted her, I attacked her. Ready to kill, not a second thought."

Silence responded to his admittance, not even the crashing of the waves could be heard.

"Only just now did I realize what I almost did. I don't even know if I can bring her home. She probably despises us now. Please, if you're watching, look out for her. I'll try to bring her in, prevent her from going further down the dark road she's on. Rest easy Summer, you deserve it more than anyone."

 **AN/ And that's done! We'll get more conflict next time I swear. To answer a review, volume 3 will 'happen' but it won't play out anywhere near the same way it does in canon. Also, I just realized, 3 of the 4 members of team RWBY will all have a universal background of having dealt with Ruby in some capacity. Hooray for unintended plot points! Anyways, I start 8 straight days in a row at work later today, so we'll see how willing I am to drive into oncoming traffic by the end of it. Until next time, have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and ready to roll! So, if you don't read my other story, I have some news for you. After I finish one of my current stories, I'm working on Broken Mind. After that however, I got struck with sudden crack ship inspiration. No, it's not Rosewick, and it will involve an older Ruby, but you'll have to wait and see. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

"Before I hand this off to you, I believe you owe me an explanation." James stated, holding a small case.

"That I do. Do you remember how Summer Rose died?" Ozpin asked, sitting in his chair.

"While on a mission to bust a drug ring, correct?" James asked.

"Correct. Found dead in an alley, surrounded by her assailants, also dead. That glove and her cloak both missing, and her scroll anonymously turned in to the VPD. She had her daughter with her that day." Ozpin continued.

"So where does Roman come into this? You think he set up Summer?" Ironwood pressed.

"No, in fact a few years later, evidence would suggest Roman to be the one responsible for the death of the rings leader, Blanca. My personal theory is that Roman happened to stumble across Summer and found Ruby, Summers infant daughter." Ozpin explained.

"That would explain some things. Does Qrow believe it though?" James asked.

"At first, no. He outright refused to believe it was Ruby, but one of his teammates told me he seems to have come around." Ozpin added.

"And let me guess, he's going to try to track her down?" Ironwood sighed.

"More than likely. You have to remember, he and Summer were close. Had Roman not found her first, Qrow would have likely taken her in as his daughter. But at the same time, and I dare not say this around Qrow, had Roman not taken her in, Ruby may have died as well." Ozpin spoke. Setting the case on the desk, Ironwood added.

"Well, I hope for everyone's sake, that Qrow can bring them down. I was never close to Summer, but I can understand Qrow's pain. If you need any assistance, just say the word." James said as he stood from the desk and turned.

"I will. One more thing, let me know Winter Schnee's deployments ahead of time. Qrow may try to take out his anger on her, and I would rather they not try to kill each other." Ozpin asked.

"Of course. Please, deliver that with haste, I would like to keep them out of Atlas." James responded before stepping into the elevator. As the doors shut, Ozpin sighed. Pulling out his scroll, he called Glynda.

"Let me guess, another trip into Vale?" Glynda asked as the line opened.

"You would be correct. Have you heard anything from Qrow?" He asked.

"Nothing yet, however Tai seems to be taking care of him, something about an injury he sustained while visiting Summer." Glynda responded.

"Leave it to her to haunt a man fifteen years after her death." Ozpin joked.

"I should be worried that you would joke about that, but I do have to agree. I'll let you know if he shows up on campus." Glynda agreed.

"He should be at Signal right now but thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Ozpin said, hanging up. Stepping towards the elevator, Ozpin prepared himself.

 _*Junior's Bar*_

"Neo, no. I don't care if you found a knife in your bed last week. I don't have anything for her. Tell Roman he can stick a fifth of Jack up his ass for all I care, it got her busy, if even for five minutes." Junior argued with Neo, who was calling about his 'Lesson' with Ruby. Ruby herself sat above the dance floor, looking over other mix drinks. Most of the patrons at the club knew who she was affiliated with, and those that didn't were quickly corrected by those around them.

"Hey Red, need anything?" One of Juniors men asked.

"No, at least, nothing you can offer me." Ruby joked.

"You would be correct. Sounds like Junior and Neo are going at it." He commented, looking over the railing towards the bar.

"Just wait, because Roman is on in three, two, one." Ruby counted down.

"Damnit Roman, I am not going over this again!" Junior screamed into his scroll.

"I swear, you have psychic powers or something." The thug commented.

"No, I just know Roman well enough. Anyways, isn't it almost time to trade out the bouncer?" Ruby asked. Getting the hint, the thug left.

"Look, someone's coming, I'll call you later." Junior grumbled into his scroll. Looking over the railing again, Ruby noticed a man dressed in a green suit.

"Bingo." Ruby cheered. Standing from her seat, Ruby began walking down to the bar.

"Good afternoon Hei, did I catch you at a bad time?" Ozpin asked as he reached the bar.

"Not at all, just a disagreement with one of my suppliers is all." Junior responded.

"That is unfortunate. I've brought the requested item, I can only hope it does not become involved with any wrongdoings." Ozpin said as he set the package on the counter top.

"While I can't make any guarantee, it must have sentimental value, I can't believe anyone would use it for fear of it breaking." Junior responded.

"True. Pass on a message to miss Rose for me if you could. Let her know that should she continue this line of work, we will be forced to track her down. Her mother would hate to see her behind bars, or worse." Ozpin spoke.

"I'll do what I can. Anything else you need?" Junior asked, not noticing Ruby sneaking up on the professor.

"Yes, actually. Miss Rose, if you intend on sneaking up on someone such as myself, it would be wise to do more research." Ozpin said without turning around. In a flash of rose petals, Ruby had fled to a secluded corner of the club.

"I had no idea she was there, I swear." Junior said defensively as he raised his hands.

"It's quite alright, these things do happen. I must be off now." Ozpin said dismissively. Once Ozpin was out the doors, Junior turned and glared at where he knew Ruby disappeared to.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

 _*Roman's Warehouse*_

"What am I going to do with you Red?" Roman sighed, Neo and Junior both on either side of the man.

"What? Am I not allowed to try my luck?" Ruby asked in defense.

"Not when it puts Junior at risk, or if it's the HEADMASTER OF BEACON!" Roman shouted.

"Hand it over, then we can discuss your punishment." Neo said flatly, holding out her hand. Grumbling, Ruby put the case in Neo's waiting hand. Handing it off to Roman, Neo continued her disappointed stare.

"Well, at least they held up their end of the deal. That being said, you're grounded for two weeks. I will hold on to this for the meantime, and you will be doing courier work in that time. No hits, no thefts, no robberies until two weeks are up, starting now." Roman stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. Where am I going to first?" Ruby grumbled as she crossed her arms.

 _*Patch*_

Qrow couldn't believe his luck. Still healing from the branch that fell on him, Qrow was thankful that Zwei was able to keep him company.

"You know Qrow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Summer is pissed at you for attacking her daughter." Tai said as he walked through the front door.

"If I was drunk enough, I would believe that. Now shut up." Qrow grumbled back.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Tai asked.

"Seeing as how I can't commit murder against that jackass, I guess I'm going to try to bring her in. What was her name again?" Qrow asked, resting his hand on his face.

"Ruby, and are you sure that she'll go easily?" Tai responded as he cleaned up in the kitchen.

"No, probably not. But if she wants to fight, she'll get a fight." Qrow sighed.

"So how is Raven? I know you talked to her recently." Tai asked.

"Still the same stick up her ass. Though she did say one of Torchwick's men killed one of her deserters. Why do you still care about her?" Qrow asked, curious.

"She may have left me, but she's still my wife. And call it a weird fascination with a very dangerous woman, besides, knowing Yang, she'll probably get dragged back here within five years." Tai chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, she is pretty determined. I wouldn't be surprised if she only takes jobs in Mistral when she learns where Raven is." Qrow joked.

"Go talk to Ozpin tomorrow, I bet ten lien he'll give you a few jobs to get to Ruby. Now get off my couch, I want to watch some tv."

 _*Ruby*_

Ruby hated everything right now. Walking through the countryside to her destination, envelope in hand, she cursed her luck.

"Go to Marcus Black, give him this envelope. Screw this." Ruby grumbled in annoyance. Roman had even thought to forbid her from using her semblance unless it was an emergency, meaning she had to walk the entire way from the warehouse on the west end, all the way to the eastern most reaches of Vale.

Breaking from the tree line, Ruby could see her destination. She had heard all about Marcus Black, the most high-profile assassin in Vale. He only took the largest jobs, meanwhile her and Neo took enough jobs to equal what he was earning. Oh, how Ruby wanted to end the man and take those contracts for herself and Neo but knew that it would be nearly impossible.

Reaching the door, Ruby reached below the knob, pressing in the plate hidden in the door. Hearing heavy footfalls behind the door, Ruby prepared herself. As the door opened, a grey-haired man greeted her.

"Red, right?" He slurred.

"That's right. Roman has your contracts." Ruby replied shortly, holding the envelope out for him to take.

"Thanks, now piss off." Marcus grumbled, taking the envelope and slamming the door.

"Prick." Ruby muttered under her breath before turning back the way she came. Contemplating leaking information to the authorities and offering an anonymous hit, Ruby grumbled the entire way back to Vale.

As she approached the main gates into Vale proper, night had already fallen. Having stopped to eat at some tavern on the way, Ruby was thankful she at least wasn't hungry. As Ruby made her way towards the apartment Roman called home, her scroll buzzed, a new message. Opening it, Ruby groaned, the message an order to go to the warehouse. Ruby could only guess that he had someone watching for her return.

"Are you lost miss?" A voice broke her from her angry thoughts. Of course, someone had to be the upstanding citizen and ask if the minor was lost.

"No, I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Ruby spat, her annoyance at an all-time high.

"Are you sure? You know, it's dangerous out at night, what with all the criminals running around lately." The woman asked.

'Of course, she doesn't notice the weapon strapped to my back.' Ruby mentally groaned.

"I thought I told you to fuck off!" Ruby turned and screamed, drawing the attention of the few other people out and about.

"Kids these days, so rude." The woman said, storming off.

"What are you looking at?!" Ruby shouted, staring down the onlookers. With everyone diverting their attention, Ruby burst into a flurry of petals, ready to commit murder if someone tried to stop her again. Crossing the city in record time, Ruby stopped in front of the warehouse.

"I know you're there Red. And I thought I told you, no semblance unless it was an emergency." Roman called from the other side of the door.

"Fuck you Roman!" Ruby shouted back.

"Cut her some slack, she looked about ready to murder some poor lady in the middle of the street." Neo said as she appeared from the rafters.

"Be that as it may, I have some news for you Red. Thanks to a little screw up from someone, we need to lay low for the next week or two. So that means you're no longer grounded." Roman sighed, annoyed at the long list of mistakes.

"Fucking finally!" Ruby shouted, turning towards Roman's office.

"And where do you think you're going?" Roman asked.

"Do you really think I didn't find where you stashed it?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"You mean where I stashed this?" Roman asked, holding out the case Ruby was looking for.

"You suck at hiding things, you know that?" Ruby joked as she took the case.

"It's my job to steal things, not hide them. But I feel like I should be worried about you going through my things." Roman defended.

"Nah, only when you're holding something of mine." Ruby replied innocently. Opening the case, Ruby was surprised at how simple the design was. The glove was meant to sit on her right hand, and was black, featuring a silver grey rose, exactly like the emblem she wore. In the center of the rose was a purple dust crystal. Pulling the glove from its case, Ruby quietly slid it over her hand. Feeling the dust imbedded into the fabric, Ruby stretched her hand. A little large for her hand, but she would grow into it, she was sure.

"We looked over the spear, and there wasn't any dust in it. So, you'll have to get a crystal or two. But in the meantime, at least you have the set." Roman explained.

"You say that like I can't just steal some." Ruby joked.

"That is true, but like I said, you'll have to wait, we gotta lay low, remember?" Roman countered her excitement.

"Fine." Ruby groaned in annoyance. With everything done for the night, the family of criminals returned home, unaware of what the future had in store for them.

 **AN/ That is a chapter. Next time, we'll be skipping forward to just before canon events take place, and I can start revealing things to you all! So, a small bit of news, this semester is coming to a close after next week, so we'll see what that does to my writing schedule. I've got some rather expensive projects that I need/want to start and the busy season at work is starting to pick up, so more money in my pocket, which I desperately need. I will try my hardest to keep up with writing, I promise. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, done with the semester and ready to write! So, we have the final time skip for this story, for the foreseeable future anyways, and with it, the primary plot begins! Time to show off what changes from canon, what stays the same, and how Ruby interacts with it all. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Roman was getting nervous, Ruby could tell. Watching him from the rafters of the warehouse, her canine ears picking up the conversation with Adam.

"Look, can you give me a description of her or not? If she came directly to you, then she is someone we need to watch out for." Roman demanded, annoyance mixing with his nervousness. Playing with her mother's spear, Ruby could feel the dust in the glove reacting to her demands, making the spear drift about lazily.

"Red dress, black hair and amber eyes? That's all you can give me? What do you mean she didn't give you a name?! Well then what did she want?" Roman was heavily considering going underground with what little information Adam was giving him. He could have everything moved by nightfall and be halfway to Vacuo.

"So, what has Adam done this time?" Ruby asked as Neo quietly climbed up to the faunus's perch.

"He didn't do anything, however, before his, little mission, someone approached his camp, asking for the White Fang to help her. Roman is, of course, freaking out now over his territory." Neo explained.

"And Blake?" Ruby asked, hoping their deal had gone through smoothly.

"Ditched Adam with train cars full of Atlas mechs and a little bit of dust. Did you pass the message on to Sienna?" Neo asked, knowing full well the tiger faunus had a fondness for the silver eyed wolf.

"Yeah, I did. She passed it along to her parents. The almost princess of Menagerie, fighting in the White Fang? Sounds like a bad fairytale if you ask me." Ruby joked.

"Well, keep your eyes and ears out for trouble. Roman already has extra guards mixed into the dockworkers, if he thinks she's a threat, then we need to treat her as such." Neo warned.

"Fine by me. Does this mean no jobs for a while?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"They're on hold for now. I still can't get over your new look." Neo said, changing the topic. Ruby looked down at her choice of attire. Having grown her hair out, it now reached past her shoulders. Her mothers' white cloak still covered her, however she traded her skirts and leggings for black dress pants. She retained her corset and blouse along with her combat belt. Opting to keep her combat boots, she still traded them in for a pair with a slight heel. Having filled out into a beautiful young woman, Ruby could honestly say she was the spitting image of her mother, save for the scar across her face.

"I like it, now I don't have to worry about accidentally flashing my ass to someone in a fight." Ruby joked as she subconsciously traced her scar.

"Stop that." Neo chastised, pulling her hand away from her face. Ruby didn't treat her scar as a mark of shame, rather she prided herself that Qrow could only scar her and not kill her. He had been persistent in trying to track her down, trying to save her from her current life to honor her mother or something, she couldn't remember anymore. He never came close though, and not due to lack of trying. Though with his absence from Vale proper, she had to guess that Ozpin had sent him away on a mission.

"You know I don't hate it, besides, it's already closed up, not like in can get infected from me touching it." Ruby countered.

"That's not the point. Now if you'll excuse me, Roman needs me." Neo said as she leapt from the rafters. Ruby sighed, pulling at the red tipped sleeve of her blouse. Calling the spear back to her hand, Ruby collapsed it and set it in its sheath on her back, swapping it for her scythe. She had finally named her favorite weapon, Blooded Rose. She could never use her mothers spear for a hit, it would be an insult to her mother's memory.

"Neo be ready to go dark on a moments notice, Red! I want you outside, let me know if you see someone that doesn't belong. Red dress, black hair, got it?" Roman shouted. Before Ruby could respond, a loud thud resonated from the main door. Then another. Suddenly the side door opened, revealing one of Roman's men.

"Boss, we got an intruder!" He shouted before a gunshot rang out, felling the man. Suddenly a boy with grey hair walked through the door as if he owned the place.

"Boss, it's clear to come in." He said, turning towards the door.

"Ah, Mercury, was it? Your old man finally let you get some fresh air?" Roman jabbed. Mercury however ignored him. Walking in behind him was the woman Adam had warned him about.

"Roman Torchwick?" She purred, a silent threat hung in the air.

"Depends on who's asking sweetheart. And let me tell you, I don't take kindly to pests who waltz into my territory and assault my men." Roman shot back. As silently as she could, Ruby walked along the rafters, Blooded Rose in its rifle form. Neo stood silently behind Roman, ready to pounce.

"We were hoping you would be able to help us. You own most of Vale, surely you would be willing to spread that influence around the world." She replied.

"Not with your help. Now, who are you? And let me tell you, Neo here has been itching for a fight." Roman said, gesturing to the silent woman.

"Cinder Fall. And that won't be necessary, we want to use her for something." Cinder responded.

"Sorry, but no deal. I don't loan out my best assassin like a mule. Now, walk away and you might live." Roman threatened, raising Melodic Cudgel and aiming it at Cinder.

"Oh Roman, like you have a choice." Suddenly a ball of fire was thrown at Roman. Before it could hit, Neo was able block it with her parasol. Raising her rifle, Ruby pulled the trigger, aiming for Cinder's chest. Faster than anyone could react, Cinder raised her hand, blocking the bullet. Gesturing to Mercury and the green haired girl, Cinder turned her attention towards the rafters Ruby was hiding on. Pulling her hood over her face, Ruby dropped as another fireball was sent her way.

"I like you." Was all Cinder said as two swords materialized out of glass. Extending her scythe, Ruby swung at Cinder, intent on removing her head. Between traded swipes and slashes, Ruby turned to watch Neo and Roman hold their own against the two henchman Cinder brought. Blocking a jab meant for her gut, Ruby twisted around the blade, using her scythe as if it were an exercise bar. Pulling her spear from its sheath, Ruby threw it in the air.

"Too bad, I don't like you." Ruby responded, swinging her scythe and sending the spear towards Cinder. Too Ruby's shock, Cinder blocked her scythe and caught the spear. Turning towards the silver eyed girl, Cinder disarmed her, throwing away the spear and the scythe before kicking Ruby in the gut. Without her weapon and clutching her stomach, Ruby began to panic.

"You are unimportant to me. And for standing I my way, you will perish." Cinder spoke coldly. With one final kick, Ruby was put to the floor as a bow materialized in Cinders hands.

"WAIT!" Roman shouted. Everyone froze, turning towards the master thief. "Don't hurt her and we'll help, just please, don't hurt her." Roman begged.

"I'm glad you could come around Roman. Play nicely now, and she won't be harmed, deal?" Cinder said as she walked towards Roman, extending her hand.

"Deal." Roman agreed.

"Wonderful, now, if you would excuse us, we have one last deal we need to negotiate. We will return Roman, and I expect your full cooperation." Cinder spoke, her threat still hanging in the air. Turning on her heel, Cinder left the warehouse, Mercury and her other follower close behind.

"Red, are you ok?" Roman asked, rushing to the downed girl.

"I'm fine, she just got a lucky shot on me is all, I promise." Ruby reassured as Neo helped her up.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Neo asked, turning towards her boss.

"For you and I, we play her little games. As for you Red, you get to lay low. The deal was that you didn't get hurt, not that she got to do with you as she pleased. Something about her rubs me the wrong way, and sadly, there isn't much we can do about it." Roman reasoned.

"Maybe I can help out in some way then? She didn't see my face, I can change my outfit if you want." Ruby offered.

"I'll keep that in mind Ruby, but right now, no. We don't know what she wants from us. Go back to the apartment. Once we know what she wants, then we'll figure something out, ok?" Roman asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok Roman, I'll lay low. And what if they compromise the apartment?" Ruby asked as Neo handed her weapons.

"Then do what you do best and run. They couldn't possibly hope to catch up to you. Now go, before they decide to come back." Roman dismissed, before uncharacteristically wrapping Ruby in a hug. Returning the hug, Ruby then backed off before disappearing in a flurry of rose petals.

"Are you certain you can get us out of this?" Neo asked, eyes fixed on where Ruby was standing.

"For her sake, I hope so."

 _*Junior*_

While Junior enjoyed the perks of his illicit dealings, he did actually enjoy maintaining the club. He had a lively atmosphere that he could control, and a front for his information market. But tonight, was one he couldn't enjoy. Ruby had sent a cryptic message, though he could pull certain elements from it. He worried for Roman, he truly did.

"Strawberry sunrise, with one of the little umbrellas please." A blonde girl, probably around Ruby's age, said as she approached the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" He asked, wary.

"I'm here for some information, two people, to be exact." She countered. At least she wasn't here for the alcohol.

"Depends on who you need, I've got contacts, but they're not perfect." Junior warned.

"Do you know anything about these two? Preferably where they are?" She asked. Junior nearly choked when he saw an image of Raven Branwen and Ruby Rose.

"I can't say where the red eyed one is, I've never seen her, and my contacts haven't ever given me anything resembling her." Junior responded.

"And Ruby?" She asked, pressing the question.

"All I know is that she operates in Vale. Bit of a jack of all trades in the criminal underworld. Otherwise I got nothing for you blondie." Junior responded, hoping the hard look he was getting was just for show.

"I think you're lying." She countered.

"Look, I already told you, my contacts aren't perfect. What does it matter to you anyways?" Junior demanded.

"Family matters. Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know? Or do I need to beat it out of you?" The blonde asked, readying to fight.

'The owe me one for this.' Junior mentally sighed as he prepared for a fight.

 **AN/ Kind of an awkward chapter, maybe? I don't know. Anyways. So today is the last day of the semester, I think I'm going to pass everything, and financially I'm starting to look up, so, everything is good once again. Now I just need to move out by August, and we should be good. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and dear god was that a long unintentional break. Anyways, this is the second time I'm typing this chapter because Word crashed, and I lost the original before I could save it. Yeah, just my luck. Classes started back up, so I now have a 3-hour block of time to write, yay! Also, soon my friend from high school and I are moving into our own apartment. It shouldn't really mess with my schedule, just something I figured you should all know. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Ruby was beyond furious. Work dried up because of some bitch who threatened her. That alone was enough to anger her, but the icing on the cake was that Junior was assaulted in his own club, the twins and every single one of his men unable to help him while some blonde bimbo Ruby swore she recognized from somewhere laid waste to the entire club. Walking through the back alleys, Ruby glared at any who dared get too close.

"What else could possibly make tonight go wrong? A run in with a hunter who knows my face?" Ruby asked sarcastically as she emerged from the alley. Looking up at a light, a smile broke out on her face.

"Is it still considered daylight robbery if the sun isn't out?" Ruby asked herself. Looking up to read the sign of the shop, an idea crossed her mind. 'From Dust till Dawn eh? Lien and dust for one Ruby Rose!'

Stepping across the street, Ruby had to fight to keep a sadistic grin from spreading across her face. Stepping through the doorway, the only person she saw was the old man behind the counter.

"Good evening miss, is there anything I can do for you?" The shop keep asked, clearly unfazed by the weapon on her back.

"Yes actually. You see, I can't seem to find a dust crystal that fits just right in here." Ruby spoke as she held out her spear. Shaking it gently, the crystal inside rattled slightly, reinforcing her point.

"I may have something that'll fit, give me just one moment." The old man said, an idea forming. As Ruby waited for the old man to return, Ruby heard a slight shuffle from one of the aisles.

'Damnit, I was hoping there wouldn't be anyone else in here. Oh well, time to improvise.'

"This ought to fit miss, may I see your weapon?" The shop keep asked, holding out his weapon. Clicking the dust crystal back into place, Ruby watched the mans face change from confusion to fear as the spear extended and pointed itself towards his neck.

"You can see it from there. Now, what you are going to do is open that drawer, hand me every bit of lien that is in there, as well as three of each dust crystal you have, as well as one tube each of cut dust, understand?" Ruby demanded, pushing the point further by flashing Blooded Rose. Receiving a nod from the old man, Ruby merely smiled.

With no further words being exchanged, Ruby was free to listen to the rest of the store. Hearing what was supposed to be silent footsteps, Ruby thanked her canine ears before she pulled Blooded Rose from her back, pointing the barrel at the shop keep while the spear turned towards the sound, following it as it moved through the aisle.

Ruby was shocked to see someone her age appear from around the aisle though. Sword in hand, the girl seemed shocked that she was looking in her direction.

"You know, I admire your willingness to fight, but if you stay right there and let me go, I promise the old man here won't be harmed." Ruby bargained, spear pointed at the girl and rifle pointed at the shop keep. Taking the time to wait for a response, Ruby studied her appearance.

Using a longsword, Ruby knew that any fight that started would immediately lead them outside. She wore light armor that was a softer blue. Before Ruby could study her further, the girl spoke up.

"How about instead you put your weapons down and surrender to the authorities." The other girl spoke, trying to project authority.

"Cute. Old man, that's enough for now. As for you, I was really hoping to blow off some steam with a nice little robbery, but if you insist, I'll just have to put you down." Ruby responded as she grabbed what she could off the counter. Securing her prize, Ruby let her spear fly forward. Watching as her opponent ducked out of the way, Ruby leapt through the window, intent on escaping before the police actually got involved. Calling the spear back to her hand, Ruby extended her scythe, waiting to see if the girl would give chase.

Suddenly, a flash of light forced Ruby to look away and cover her ears. When she looked towards the source, Ruby was shocked to see the girl mid swing.

"A literal walking flashbang, because that is so fair!" Ruby shouted as she blocked the swipe. Using the momentum of the sword, Ruby spun around before beginning to chain attacks together, not allowing the girl any chance to retaliate. If she could keep the girl distracted, hopefully she would wear out before she could use her semblance again.

Amidst the sound of metal clashing against metal, Ruby could hear the distant sound of sirens. She knew full well that this girl stood no chance against her. This was a fight she could end whenever she please, and from the looks of it, the girl knew it too. Reaching into the case of dust, Ruby grabbed a crystal at random, and smiled when she saw the color.

"This has been fun, and while I would hate to end it, I have places to be, so if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I must get going." Ruby said as a purple dust crystal landed behind her opponent. Shooting it, Ruby prepared herself for the rush of gravity. Smiling as the girl was caught off guard and pulled to the ground, Ruby quickly dashed away to the rooftops. With the aid of her semblance, Ruby was able to cross downtown Vale in record time.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Ruby shouted towards the night sky. Pulling the bag from her belt line, Ruby grabbed what lien she could, counting it and stashing it in her wallet. Suddenly, footsteps rang out behind her.

"How did you-" Ruby started before feeling her blood run cold. Blonde hair and hard, green eyes greeted her.

"You are in so much trouble young lady." Was all she said before raising her riding crop. Ruby paled. Before her was one of Beacons most feared professors, Glynda Goodwitch. Fearing what would happen to her, Ruby, with the aid of her semblance, whipped the bag of dust at the huntress and shot it, igniting the dust inside. Fleeing as fast as she could, Ruby hoped that Glynda wouldn't follow. Ruby knew what a telekinesis semblance meant for her. Zigzagging through the street and alleyways, Ruby eventually found herself in the Forest of Forever Fall.

"Holy shit! Holy Shit!" Ruby spoke aloud, almost shouting as she tried to steady her heart. With her heart rate beginning to settle, it suddenly spiked again when she realized that there was no way Roman wouldn't hear about this. She would certainly get a news segment dedicated to trying to identify her. Ruby concluded that she was absolutely screwed.

 _*Beacon*_

"I'm telling you Ozpin, it was her!" Glynda shouted uncharacteristically.

"And I believe you. However, aside from adding another count of petty theft to her known record, she still managed to escape. With what happened to Amber, there is nothing we can do at the moment." Ozpin spoke calmly.

"What of the girl she was fighting?" Glynda asked, begrudgingly changing the subject.

"I believe miss Cobalt would fit in with the other first years, don't you think?" Ozpin asked.

"Robin Cobalt, graduated Signal, uses a two-handed long sword in conjunction with her semblance, a burst of light and sound, mimicking that of a flashbang grenade. I hope you don't intend to sic her on 'Red'" Glynda advised, using Ruby's street name.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Ozpin asked smugly.

"Just make sure that whatever team she ends up assigned to is willing to go along with this. I refuse to allow you free reign over a single student with this." Glynda demanded, already preparing herself to play damage control.

"Glynda, we have three other first year applicants coming in that have all had some kind of run in with her. If you ask me, there's your team. I'm sure one of them would like to return the favor after the break in." Ozpin responded.

"If you were anyone else, you know this would have you put before an ethics committee." Glynda responded, already feeling the headache this was going to give her. Ozpin only nodded, staring out towards Vale.

"Tell me, do you think that if pushed, she would do the right thing?"

 **AN/ And done! So, we're going to get some team RWBY action next chapter, as well as some point of view from Roman and Adam. Depending on how that goes, we might get some time skips to when Ruby would actually be interacting with team RWBY. We'll see, anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and as promised, we're going to do some time skips, one per chapter. Really, it's only to get us to the next part of the story, and to build up some, 'interactions', for Ruby as well as set ups for later on. Honestly, I can't wait until I can have Ruby really start messing with events, then we'll all have some fun, but until then, I have to say, on to the chapter!**

Ruby was becoming more and more annoyed. Sure, she had Junior to go to, or even Sienna, but the distinct lack of any actual work, and with Roman being plastered all over the news, Ruby wasn't sure that going to the tiger faunus was a good idea.

Being that she hadn't been able to commit any crimes lately, and with the police force over committing to catching Roman, Ruby had taken to walking through Vale throughout the day, picking pockets and treating herself at the expense of others, a throwback to when she first started down this path.

"Everything is so boring! Is someone trying to punish me or something?!" Ruby shouted into the air, thankful that the park was relatively empty. A short buzz from her scroll pulled her from her pouting. A short message from Sienna greeted her.

"What does she want?" Ruby groaned as she opened her contacts and called the tiger faunus.

"Red, I need you to answer a few questions, and I expect the truth." Sienna demanded, wasting no time.

"That depends, what do you need to know?" Ruby countered, not willing to give up information.

"What is going on in Vale right now? International news is going crazy about Roman, Adam has ceased all contact with us, rumors are beginning to spread." Sienna spoke, expecting answers.

"Someone is making moves, forced Roman and Adam into working for her. Whoever she is, she's dangerous, and is abusing her resources to no end." Ruby explained.

"And what does this third party want?" Sienna prodded further.

"If I knew, I would tell you. Roman has forbidden me from being involved in any way, and I haven't seen him, let alone spoken to him for weeks now, I'm just as blind as you are." Ruby continued.

"Do what you can, I want information, and I am willing to pay for it. If Adam was coerced into working for her, then he must be getting something out of it. Tell me, was she human or faunus?" Sienna asked.

"Guaranteed she is human, with two followers. You don't need to tell me why this is a bad situation." Ruby said, cutting off Sienna's immediate response.

"You may not be White Fang yourself Red, but you must understand what could happen to us, and the faunus as a whole. That being said, if you need resources, let me know, I'm sure something can be arranged." Sienna offered before cutting the line.

"Access to White Fang resources? Why wasn't I getting that sooner?" Ruby asked herself. With a goal now in mind, Ruby began to think of a plan.

'Roman would be far too busy to answer me, however Neo might be able to.' Ruby thought to herself as she began writing a message. Hoping Neo would understand, Ruby sent her message.

Walking towards the docks, Ruby waited for a response. Looking around, she realized why the park itself was so empty, people were busy setting up banners.

"Right, the Vytal festival. I forgot Vale was hosting it this year." Ruby spoke aloud to herself.

"That's right missy, we are! I just hope those hooligans that have been causing problems can leave us alone long enough to celebrate." An old woman spoke up, startling Ruby.

"What's been happening exactly? I haven't been keeping up with the news." Ruby asked innocently.

"They say the Roman Torchwick is stealing all the dust that comes through Vale, others say it's the White Fang. Frankly there's enough evidence to support either side. That's not even counting From Dust till Dawn getting robbed a couple weeks ago." The woman explained.

"And they haven't caught anyone yet?" Ruby asked.

"Sadly no, and the police have been useless. The hunters have been trying to help, but they keep getting called out past the kingdoms walls to be enough help." The woman added.

"Well, maybe they'll catch someone and put this whole thing to an end. Thanks for the information!" Ruby thanked as she walked off. Cutting through an alley, Ruby heard a commotion.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this." Ruby heard someone say. Coming out of the alley, Ruby saw what was happening. The store she had robbed weeks ago had been ransacked. Windows were broken, shelves were thrown about and was overall a mess.

"What happened here?" A new voice asked, this one familiar to Ruby.

"The third dust shop this week to get hit. They just don't stop." The officer explained. Stopping just short of the alleys exit, Ruby saw four familiar faces she never expected to see. The Schnee heiress, the girl who she fought when she robbed the store, Blake, and Raven's daughter.

"Hmph, no doubt it's the White Fang." Weiss spoke with disdain and hatred.

"And what makes you so sure it's them?" Blake asked defensively.

"Look at what they did to the store, only a deranged group of faunas would do anything like this." Weiss reasoned. Turning back the way she came, Ruby left the area. If Blake was associating with Weiss Schnee and the same girl who tried to arrest her, then she couldn't afford to be recognized by her.

After fleeing to the less savory districts of Vale, Ruby checked her scroll for any messages. Seeing that Neo had responded, Ruby smiled to herself as she opened it.

 _Make it quick, we're moving soon._

Ruby quickly typed her response. Neo replied almost immediately.

 _She has us stealing dust. Adam seems to be excited to be working with her for some reason. If you can, run a search on her history, her name is Cinder Fall. If you need to, we will be at the docks in two nights. Stay out of sight._

Ruby was getting excited. Running back to the apartment, Ruby began writing a mental checklist.

 _*Later that weekend*_

Having pulled together a new outfit, Ruby had decided she was ready. Leaving her cloak behind, Ruby had switched out for black dress pants, a faint rose stitched into the left leg. Wearing her mothers' glove, she had opted for another fingerless glove on her left. In place of the blouse she had recently gotten, Ruby wore a ruby red dress shirt and black vest overtop. Overall, she preferred her new look, but missed her cloak.

"Neo said they were at the docks tonight, and considering it's dust they're stealing, then they must be coming through the market districts." Ruby reasoned as she gathered her weapons. Leaving the high-rise she called home, Ruby began planning her approach. Walking on autopilot, Ruby suddenly found herself near the docks. Looking around, Ruby saw a monkey faunus climb up to the roof. Curious, Ruby followed along, cursing her canine heritage the entire time she scaled the building.

"What do we have here?" Ruby asked quietly. Seeing the monkey faunus kneel beside someone else.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked in annoyance.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He responded.

'What is she doing here?!' Ruby screamed mentally. Before Ruby could move, a bullhead flew overhead. Moving around to get a good line of sight, Ruby kept Blake and her friend in view. Watching as more bullheads swarmed around the first, Ruby fully realized the scope of the operation.

"Come on you animals, we're not exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves at the moment!" Ruby heard Roman shout as one of the bullheads landed, doors open.

'I guess little miss Cinder doesn't do the any of the heavy lifting.' Ruby thought to herself. Suddenly, Blake moved, drawing her attention to the cat faunus as she hit the floor. Pulling Blooded Rose from its spot on her back, Ruby extended it to its rifle form.

"Faunus of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" Blake shouted as the grunts lowered their weapons.

"Didn't you hear the news?" Roman asked confidently.

"What news?" Blake growled.

"The White Fang and I are teaming up for a joint business venture." Roman purred.

"Tell me what's going on so I can put an end to it." Blake demanded, not noticing Roman look towards one of the cranes.

'She really came. Let's see if she jumps in.' Roman thought to himself as he pointed Melodic Cudgel at Blake's feet. Pulling the trigger, Roman smiled in satisfaction as he felt his aura protect him from the blast. Turning towards the downed cat faunus, Roman prepared to deal with the inconvenience.

"You know Blake, it's a shame, Red really wanted you to have a relaxing life, but if you're so insistent on picking fights, then I'll have to deliver the bad news to her." Roman said, watching Blake tense up at the information Roman just dropped. Before he could pull the trigger again, a banana peel landed on his face. As soon as Roman pulled the peel from his face, he looked up to see the foot of someone else flying at his face.

"Leave her alone." Sun demanded.

Watching from her perch, Ruby had set her scroll up to watch the entire interaction. When the fight broke out, Ruby loaded one of her magazines into her rifle and took aim. She didn't intend to fight directly, but that didn't mean she couldn't imitate divine intervention.

Ruby watched as the White Fang was dispatched with ease, meanwhile Roman dealt with Blake. She had to admit, she should have seen this coming, she really did. Blake was a fighter, of course she would find a way to put that to use.

'Maybe I should have tried to convince her to work for me. Oh, who am I kidding, Roman would have scared her off the moment I tried.' Ruby thought to herself as she looked over the battlefield. Ruby knew that Roman could handle himself. Catching movement on the roof of one of the warehouses, Ruby turned to a familiar face. The girl she fought those weeks ago, followed by a new face, appeared on the edge of the roof.

"Roman Torchwick!" Robin shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh great. Another one of those brats." Roman sighed in annoyance. Shoving the two faunus away from himself, Roman brought Melodic Cudgel up, aiming square at Robin's chest. Pulling the trigger, Roman laughed maniacally as he saw her go down. However, no one was ready for the other girl.

"Penny, wait." Robin struggled out.

"Don't worry, friend Robin, I'm combat ready!" Penny replied confidently as she leapt from the roof. Extending multiple blades, Penny began to cut through whatever White Fang grunts dared to get in her way.

"Bring in the airships, we're leaving! And for fucks sake, shoot her!" Roman shouted to one of the nearby grunts. With the order to retreat given, Roman waited for the airships to land. Shooting at whoever was nearest to him, Roman watched as two of the airships came in fast and low, shooting their mounted guns at the lone girl.

Ruby watched as the ginger pulled herself back, and in a single moment, Ruby was both terrified and amazed as a green laser shot out, cutting the two airships in half. Using the commotion to flee, Ruby hoped Roman would be able to escape.

 _*Junior's Bar*_

"So, what are you saying Red?" Junior asked as Ruby pulled the bartender away from the floor.

"That I need help coming up with a plan. Roman is trapped, and at the rate it seems to be going, he's going to end up captured, or worse." Ruby explained, worried.

"Well, sadly, there isn't much to really do at the moment. You could try to rat out his, 'employer', but all you have is evidence that only goes against Roman. And considering he told you to stay out of it, I'm surprised you even have that." Junior spoke accusingly.

"Sienna wanted information, and Neo told me about it." Was all Ruby said in defense.

"Right. Be that as it may, before you can do anything, you'll need to figure whatever the hell she's planning. But if it involves the amount of dust that has been stolen so far, then it can't be good." Junior reasoned.

"I'll see what I can do. While I'm looking into all of this, can you look into a couple of faces for me?" Ruby asked, showing the images she had taken.

"I'll do what I can, just be careful, I don't need Roman hunting me down because I put ideas in your head." Junior warned.

"Please, I basically have him wrapped around my finger, he couldn't stop me even if he tried." Ruby said smugly.

"Whatever, run along now, I have business to attend to." Junior said dismissively. Walking towards the doors of the club, Ruby had an idea. She may just have a use for Blake, she would just have to choose her words correctly to get what she needed. Pulling out her scroll, Ruby typed a message before sending it through her network.

 _*Beacon Dorms*_

While Blake felt something about her secrets being out now, it wasn't relief or shame. Yes, she had to come clean about her heritage and her past. Weiss had learned about her involvement in the break in that gave her the scar she wore. But nothing sat right with her. Instead of relaxing, sleeping in her own bed and preparing for class in the morning, she laid awake, multiple thoughts crossing her mind. As if sensing what was happening, her scroll vibrated. Opening the message, Blake gave up for the night.

 _I believe you owe me a favor for my help. I saw what happened tonight and I need your help. A friend of mine is in danger. We can meet somewhere of your choosing tomorrow- Red_

 **AN/ And that is another chapter down. How'd you like it? I'm still struggling with writing large scale combat, or at least I think so, but I'm working on it. Like I said, we're getting to time skips now, but there won't be many, guaranteed, two more. I'm at the point in my story where anything that I write that isn't directly tied to the canon events will likely just end up being pointless filler. Maybe a chapter from team RWBY's point of view? Not sure, but until next time, have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and ready to give you a new chapter, this time from team RWBY's point of view. Ruby will make an appearance, but this is entirely from their pov. Not much else to really say today, so on to the chapter!**

With the final bell of the day, Blake let out a long sigh. With Red having messaged her last night, she was at her wits end. Between her secret being exposed to Weiss, Roman commanding White Fang troops and now someone from her past needing her help, Blake heavily considered running into the wilderness to escape her life.

"Are you ok Blake?" Robin asked. She enjoyed the blue themed girl, she really did, but right now, she didn't need her leader trying to charge in and make things alright.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night." Blake admitted. It wasn't entirely a lie, but certainly not everything.

"Why don't you go back to the room and take a nap, we can grab you some food if you'd like." Robin offered.

"No, I have some business to attend to in Vale. Personal business." Blake stressed, seeing a look in Robin's eyes.

"Can you at least take Yang with you? She's your partner, and out of everyone here, you're closest to her." Robin reasoned.

"No, I said it was personal, I don't need someone watching over me." Blake countered, almost growling.

"Then promise me you'll be safe?" Robin asked.

"If there's a fight, then it wasn't because of me, I promise. I'll be back before curfew." Blake spat before turning on her heel. Robin sighed as she disappeared in the crowd of students. Walking towards the cafeteria, Robin allowed her mind to wander.

'What is going on in Vale lately? First petty crime and murder skyrockets, then the White Fang shows up out of nowhere with Roman Torchwick. Something is happening, and I don't like it.' Robin thought to herself. While she certainly believed in the hunters, Robin felt the police were ill equipped, a belief that had been reinforcing itself the longer she attended Beacon.

"Robin! Over here!" A loud voice called, snapping her from her thoughts. A blonde girl stood at a table, waving her arms.

"Yang! Will you cut it out, she see's us already." A white-haired girl groaned in annoyance.

"Where's Blake?" Yang asked, noticing the lack of her partner.

"Vale, personal business she said." Robin replied shortly.

"Did she say what it was about?" Weiss asked.

"All she said was 'personal business' Weiss. If I knew and was at liberty to say, then I would tell you." Robin sighed. Though Weiss was initially annoyed at not being the leader, aside from an initial remark, no issues had come about.

"Should we try to follow her?" Yang asked.

"Go ahead and try, this is Blake we're talking about here." Robin sighed in annoyance.

"I say we should've at least tried, or did you forget the part where she admitted to breaking into our summer home here in Vale?" Weiss spat, not over the incident that gave her the scar.

"She didn't even touch you, though I would like to point out the irony behind us all having had a run in with Red and being put on the same team." Yang said, trailing off as realization hit her like a charging boarbatusk.

"Is something the matter Yang?" Robin asked.

"Do you think she's going to Vale to meet up with Red for some reason?" Yang suddenly asked.

"It would make sense. She has been known to pull some serious enough weight in the underworld to make Blake disappear from the White Fang, among other things." Weiss added.

"And Red was leading the heist into your mansion. Deal for a deal?" Robin asked.

"More than likely. But Who would owe who?" Yang asked. Despite the dull roar of their classmates covering their conversation, team RWBY silently agreed to carry on this conversation later.

 _*Industrial District*_

Keeping to the shadows, Blake stalked through Vale. Having been given a place, Blake now had to make the time. While she was told that a night club existed around here, she had yet to see anything to suggest what she was told. Groaning to herself, Blake hid in one of the abandoned buildings, watching the street.

"She said it was a night club, and that it was in the industrial district, so where could she mean?" Blake asked herself. Catching movement out on the street, Blake watched as a man dressed in a black outfit emerged from one of the nearby buildings. Making sure Gambol Shroud was ready to draw, Blake quickly approached the man in silence.

"Are you Blake?" The man asked as she drew near, causing her to freeze in place.

"And who is asking?" Blake asked defensively.

"Red is waiting for you inside. Ask at the bar for her." The man responded before turning around. "And please, do keep the weapon put away. Red is a little, on edge lately."

"Noted." Blake spoke before turning towards the building. Walking down the stairs, Blake noticed the dull rhythmic thump of music. As she descended, Blake came across a large door, guarded by a similarly dressed man. Nodding at her, he opened the door, never once speaking. The scene inside was not what she was expecting. Scaffolding and waste bins strewn bout what would have been the dance floor, bare wires hanging from the originally concealed positions.

"You, to the bar, now." Another black dressed man snapped at her. Seeing a bartender staring her down, Blake did as she was told. Keeping her eyes forward, she silently approached the bar.

"I'm here to see Red." She spoke as she stopped.

"Melanie, take her to the back." The man ordered someone. Seeing a white themed girl appear from beside the bar, Blake realized it was now too late to back out. Wordlessly following the girl, Blake took in her surroundings. Everyone who worked here was associated with Red, Blake realized.

"Ease up." Melanie suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked.

"Nobody is going to hurt you here. Not like we could even if we wanted to." Melanie spat.

"I get the feeling you don't like me." Blake jabbed.

"The only reason you're even here is because Red thinks you can help her. Personally, I think it's too much of a risk." Melanie spoke shortly. Keeping silent, Blake continued to follow. Stopping in front of the last door, Blake could hear muffled talking.

"I don't care who you have to talk to, I'm pulling favors and damnit I need this shit done or else we all fry!" Blake recognized the voice as belonging to Red. As Melanie knocked, Blake could hear the groan of annoyance. "Come in!"

"Red, your 'friend' is here." Melanie said, disinterested.

"Thank you, Mel, you're free for the night." Ruby dismissed.

"So, what do you need? I'm not exactly keen on helping criminals." Blake started.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? Especially after the strings I pulled for you? Sit, we have some talking to do." Ruby gestured as she sat.

"And I'm grateful, but you'll forgive me if I don't offer any help. I already have my hands full with-" Blake spoke.

"Torchwick and the White Fang? Trust me, we have the same issue. I'm not the only one who needs your help though. Does the name Sienna Kahn mean anything to you?" Ruby asked with a smug smile.

"How do you?" Blake asked.

"Know Sienna? How do you think you even got a foothold in Vale? I will say, being the go between for the White Fang and Roman certainly had its perks." Ruby admitted.

"You work for Torchwick?!" Blake demanded.

"Of course, always have. He did rescue me after all. But what's happening right now, what happened at the docks, was not part of the deal." Ruby spoke.

"Why even tell me any of this?" Blake asked.

"Because I need eyes and ears on the side of the law. Someone is pulling strings they have no business pulling. Roman, the White Fang, we're all trapped. What I need is simple, I feed you information, you put that information to use. I've already been forbidden from directly interfering, but he didn't say anything about getting others to do my dirty work." Ruby stated.

"And why should I help you?" Blake asked, soaking in the information.

"Because if you don't, Vale burns. You've noticed, nobody needs that much dust, what else could they possibly be doing?" Ruby reasoned.

"You think they're going to blow up part of Vale?" Blake continued.

"What else would they be doing. Whoever this bitch is, she's certainly good at keeping others in the dark. So, what do you say, will you help us?" Ruby asked, extending her hand.

"How do I know you won't double-cross me?" Blake asked hesitantly.

"You don't, that's the fun part. If you agree, you can't say anything to anyone directly. Try to guide your team towards the problems. If you don't agree, then I'll just leave you with this. If you tell anyone about what I just talked about, then a bullet will find its way into your skull, understood?" Ruby asked. Mulling over her options, Blake took the offered hand.

"If you're lying, I'm reporting you to the authorities." Blake tried to threaten.

"Be my guest, they've been trying to get me for grand theft and homicide for the last few years." Ruby responded gleefully.

"Why do I feel like I just made a huge mistake?" Blake groaned.

 _*Team RWBY's dorm*_

"So, what do we do if she was meeting with Red?" Yang asked.

"Then we confront her and demand to know what she was doing with a known criminal element." Weiss suggested.

"Not exactly the best way for getting Blake to agree or admit something." Robin countered.

"Then what do you suggest?" Weiss argued.

"That we try and get her to tell us herself. It would be an invasion of privacy and show that we don't trust her if we just demanded to know what she was doing." Robin reasoned.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, for now." Weiss angrily agreed. As the room fell into silence, they each began find ways to occupy themselves until Blake returned. By the time Blake had returned, the sun was beginning to set.

"Sorry, after last night, I had to check in with an old friend of mine." Blake apologized.

"Is it someone we should be worried about?" Robin asked.

"If you mean was he part of the White Fangs little stunt, then no, he hasn't been for years." Blake responded, covering up just who she actually met with.

"Alright, we were just worried, you normally aren't in that much of a hurry to meet up with someone." Yang continued.

"Sorry, like I said, I had to make sure he was alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to try and get some sleep." Blake said, excusing herself.

"I'm not sure I buy it." Weiss spoke quietly as the water turned on in the bathroom.

"It would make sense, she couldn't have been the only one to defect. And, if the White Fang is becoming more militarized, they might start trying to crack down on people they believe abandoned them." Robin reasoned.

"Look, we got an answer from Blake, for now, I say we just keep an eye on her, alright?" Yang spoke up. Seeing her teammates silently agree with her, Yang flopped back onto her bed. Pulling out a pair of headphones, Yang prepared to ignore her team for the rest of the night.

"Drop it Weiss." Robin said.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Weiss defended.

"Sure, you weren't."

 **AN/ And that is done! What do you guys think? I wanted to give Ruby some more space to run around, and I figured having her pulling strings like this was a good idea. Also, Firewyrm2, I know you're reading this, don't tell me to update a story, I have my schedule I stick to, you just have to wait until it's time for me to work on the story you enjoy, ok? I don't like singling you out like that, but I hate it when people tell me to alter my schedule. So until next time, have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and ready to crank out another chapter! So, a lot of you seemed to enjoy Ruby being a boss and ordering people around, and let me just say, you will be getting more of that, later. For now, we're going to do some more setup, as well as a recognizable event from canon. Now that I got the ball rolling on canon events more, I'm really excited to keep this story going. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Blake could tell that her team was on to her. It didn't take a detective to know that she was beginning to fall apart. Cryptic messages left for her by Red in places only she would find had been keeping her up at night, and eventually, she would crack.

"Blake!" Robing shouted, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Blake asked, her voice tired.

"Class is over. Are you ok? You've been, not yourself lately." Robin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, really. Just, haven't been sleeping well." Blake responded with a yawn.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked.

"There is nothing to talk about, I just haven't been sleeping well, I promise." Blake assured.

"Alright, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here." Robin offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll meet up with you later, I need to stop at the dorm." Blake said, dismissing her leader. Standing from her desk, Blake steadied herself before leaving her team.

"How is she?" Yang asked.

"Sleep deprived and refusing help." Robing responded.

"Something is going on with her, and we need to put a stop to it before her grades drop irreversibly." Weiss stated.

"Other than trapping her in a room, what else would you do? She refuses to say anything to us." Robin reminded.

"Let me have a crack at her, I think I know a way to get her to open up." Yang said.

Now away from any prying eyes, Blake opened her scroll. Seeing a multitude of messages from the same unmarked number, she sighed in annoyance. Opening the oldest message, Blake began to skim through the information she was being given.

'Atlas war machine seized. What the hell does that mean? Rally the troops, big speech Friday. Trouble in the southeast. Could she be any more vague?' Blake asked, annoyed. Her scroll pinged with a new message.

'Of course, I can. Is she watching me?!' Blake mentally screamed as she turned towards the window, looking for any sign of the criminal. Seeing nothing, Blake sighed in frustration.

"Blake, can we talk?" Yang asked as she entered the room. Startled, Blake jumped as she let out a short scream.

"It's just you." Blake said, trying to calm her racing heart.

"That settle it. We're talking. Something is getting to you, and you need to tell us so we can help. You're not eating, you're not sleeping, and your grades are plummeting. We're a team, and teams work together." Yang stated as she blocked the door.

"There is nothing to talk about Yang. I just, haven't been feeling well. Now let me through." Blake demanded.

"Only if you can actually move me." Yang challenged. Blake was instantly on top of the blonde, trying to wrestle her way through the door. However, Blake knew she didn't have the strength, and so did Yang. After a particularly strong shove, Blake suddenly found herself thrown across the room and using her bed to support herself.

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Blake demanded to know.

"Because you're obsessing over something, and it's clearly eating at you." Yang stated.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked defensively.

"Because I've been there before Blake. I've only told you half of my story, the part involving Red. But there is another person I'm searching for, my mother." Yang started.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blake asked.

"Because, like what you're doing now, I used to obsess over finding my mother. All I was ever told was that shortly after she gave birth to me, she ditched my dad and me. I always wanted answers, and when I was younger, it almost got me killed." Yang continued. Seeing Blake sit and listen, Yang went on.

"When I was younger, I found what I thought would be my first real clue to finding her. An old picture of a house. When my dad was out, I packed up what I could and set off through the woods to find it. I never even made it there. Grimm jumped out and almost got me, had it not been for my uncle. I never learned my lesson and went back out after I started at Signal. When I found the house, it was falling apart, and filled with even more grimm." Yang explained.

"I fought as hard as I could, but they just didn't stop. My dad came along and rescued me again. After he took me home, he lectured me about being responsible, thinking things through before throwing myself at them. It's something I still hold to, and something you need to start doing." Yang finished. Blake sat, wide-eyed at the story.

"Fine. It's the White Fang."

 _*Ruby*_

"So, any idea for how to actually prevent whatever the hell you think is going to happen?" Junior asked as Ruby mixed a drink under his supervision.

"I'm trying to get Blake to get her team to interrupt things, but so far, nothing. I hope she starts getting her act together, I need her more than she realizes." Ruby responded as she set the bottle aside.

"I know giving out minimal information is kind of your thing right now, but maybe she doesn't have enough to go on?" Junior suggested as he lifted the glass, sipping the drink.

"What else can I give her though? I can't exactly leave a trail that goes back to Neo, then we would be back at square one." Ruby argued.

"Have you tried more than just a single vague point?" Junior asked, letting the taste settle.

"Have you seen what Neo sends me? It is just a damn picture, nothing else. I would love to give her more, but I literally can't!" Ruby shouted.

"Ease up there before you bust a vein or something. Surely you must have something more to give her." Junior wondered. Before Ruby could respond, her burner scroll pinged.

"They're on, resting today, investigating this weekend. Finally, she pulled her head out of her ass." Ruby remarked.

"I wonder what took her so long. Also, too much vodka in your screwdriver." Junior spoke.

"Maybe I like it that way." Ruby countered.

"I know for a fact you don't have access to alcohol, Roman keeps that locked up tight and you are never behind the bar. Unless I need to tell Roman about a secret stash?" Junior threatened.

"I'm telling Roman." Was all Ruby responded with. With a silent glare thrown at her, Ruby began running scenarios in her head.

 _*Friday*_

"Alright, so does everyone understand what they're doing?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is going to the CCT to get access to SDC records of Vale, someone has to have noticed the recent thefts." Robin explained.

"You're meeting a contact of yours in Vale while I slip into a White Fang rally and try to find anything regarding their plans." Blake continued.

"And Robin is meeting with the VPD, her contacts will allow her to gain access to recent records involving Roman and the White Fang." Weiss finished.

"Sounds great, so when are we leaving?" A male voice suddenly asked. Turning to the window, Blake was the first to respond.

"Sun, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wanted to see if you could hang, but looks like you have plans already, mind if I join?" Sun asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but we're doing this as a team, we don't want our friends involved. How did you get up here anyways?" Robin asked.

"I climbed the trees. And you should always get friends involved, it's why I brought Neptune with me." Sun responded, gesturing to his side. As team RWBY leaned out the window, a blue haired boy greeted them.

"Sup, names Neptune. Can we come inside please? We're really high up right now." He asked, dropping his cool demeanor. With the two boys inside their room now, they had to decide what to do with them.

"Well, Sun can easily go with Blake, all things considered. Besides, I would feel better if you had some backup. But what to do with you?" Robin wondered.

"He could go with me!" Weiss instantly suggested.

"Yang, take Neptune with you, you're more likely to need backup than either of us." Robin stated, eyeing Weiss from across the room.

"Sounds good to me." Yang agreed as she cracked her knuckles.

 _*Roman and Neo*_

"Any word from Red about her help?" Roman asked as he prepared to take stage. Thankfully, only Adam's lieutenant was present. He didn't need the stress of both Adam and that witch watching. He wished he could push some more information of Adam Ruby's way, but with the bull faunus having made himself scarce, it was difficult to come up with anything. Maybe one of his lackies was willing to part with some information.

"She said that they were ready, but not much else. I would be prepared for anything if I'm being honest." Neo suggested.

"Aren't I normally?" Roman asked, his cocky attitude resurfacing, if only temporarily.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Neo asked.

"Why of course, my delightful partner in crime. It's just a matter of figuring out what the hell it is I'm planning." Roman admitted.

"Well you better figure it out soon, the clock is ticking." Neo responded.

"Roman, are you ready for tonight?" The lieutenant asked, pushing the door to his room open.

"Of course, just going over a few details. How big is the crowd?" Roman asked.

"The warehouse is almost full, with more still coming in." The lieutenant responded.

"Wonderful, maybe now we can actually get things done." Roman said to himself.

"Ruby just said that two of them on coming here tonight." Neo suddenly said.

"Then keep a lookout. I've got ten lien that says one of them is that little kitty cat from the docks." Roman joked.

"What do you think would happen if you were arrested?" Neo suddenly asked.

"Well, if I wonderful benefactor is anything to go by, the plan would probably change, depending on where I got held up. With Atlas arriving today in their gaudy ships, I wouldn't be surprised if I got placed into one of their holding cells. They sure do like to take charge when they're not needed." Roman reasoned.

"I have an idea, but you'll just have to trust me." Neo said as she left the room, leaving Roman by himself. Pulling out a cigar, Roman sighed as he lit it.

"As long as Red is ok, I don't really care what happens." Roman said to himself. Taking a long drag from the cigar, he let himself think about everything that had happened. Resigning himself to his fate, Roman finished the cigar in one go.

"Time to shine, the sooner this is done, the sooner Red can try to bail me out."

 **AN/ And done! We've got another chapter to go before we can reach Mountain Glenn, but hey, I can make it fun. As for the Beacon dance, unless you really want to see it, there isn't really much for me to do, so I may just skip it. I don't know, I haven't fully decided. If there is a demand for it, I'll whip something up, otherwise we'll just end up skipping to Mountain Glenn. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back and ready to bring you a new chapter. Who's ready to see some action? Because I'm ready to bring it to you. More Yang too? That's coming as well. Action and plot development all at once, let's hope I can actually manage it. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Yang had to admit, having Neptune with her was becoming more and more annoying as she drove through Vale. Asking dumb questions and hitting on everything that moved, which meant her exclusively, was grating on her nerves.

"This is?" He asked as she stopped the bike. Glaring in response, Yang was glad to see he dropped the question. Dismounting and walking towards the door, Yang smiled as she saw the guards begin running inside. Cracking her knuckles, she prepared for a fight.

 _*Ruby*_

"Look, I get what I'm asking of you is quite a bit, mister Belladonna, but I can give you an update about your daughter if you do this favor for me." Ruby spoke. Enjoying the relative silence of Juniors back rooms, she was quickly becoming irritated with the chieftain of Menagerie.

"And how would I know that you're telling the truth? We may be isolated, but your name has still appeared in international news, Red." Ghira spat.

"Because helping your family lines up quite nicely with my goals right now. I'm offering you free information I would normally charge an arm and a leg for, literally, depending on the circumstances. One is in danger, the other has willingly thrown themselves into danger. You can even talk to Sienna if you need to verify me." Ruby offered.

"Fine, I'll take in Tukson, but I want whatever you can tell me about my daughter." Ghira demanded.

"Of course. You'll be happy to know that after I helped her get out of the White Fang, she decided to enroll at Beacon. In fact, I'm helping guide her to bringing down a massive threat to the kingdom with her team. In fact, she was there when that huge heist at the docks went down." Ruby explained.

"Leave it to her to get mixed up with what she feels is right. I'll send someone to Vale right away to collect Tukson. And please, try not to endanger her too much. I'm not sure how I feel about her working with you." Ghira responded.

"No promises, with who I'm dealing with, everything is up in the air. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Ruby dismissed before ending the call. Crushing the scroll under her foot, Ruby sighed.

"Now that we have that out of the way, back to Cinder and her plans for Vale." Ruby spoke to herself. Looking towards her board, she allowed herself to be lost in thought. 'Massive amounts of dust have been stolen, something about Atlas tech and the southeast. Mountain Glenn? Maybe, certainly enough places to hide, but the doesn't cover the why.'

As her thoughts wandered, her main scroll pinged with a new message. Opening it, Ruby saw a picture sent from Neo with a single word. A picture of Blake and the monkey faunus that was with her, both wearing grimm masks, with Showtime written under it. Pocketing her scroll, Ruby prepared her weapons.

"What's going on?!" Juniors muffled voice could be heard. A loud crash rang through the club as the music began to skip.

'What the hell? Did they decide I was a loose end?' Ruby thought as she rushed out of the room. Seeing a distinct lack of fire, Ruby calmed herself before looking towards the commotion. Junior was quickly pushing his way through the crowd, telling his men to stand down. As they parted to let him through, Ruby saw the telltale blonde hair of Blake's partner.

"Junior, you owe me a drink." Was all she said before dragging the man to the bar, never once noticing Ruby.

 _*Blake*_

She didn't like it here. She felt like she was being watched by someone, but nobody had said or done anything. As if sensing her thoughts, Sun spoke up.

"Easy now, or else you'll draw the attention of everyone here." He said quietly, only barely loud enough to be heard over the dull roar. Her scroll suddenly pinged as Sun looked away. Opening it, she mentally groaned at who had sent it.

'They won't hurt you too much, it's just for show. Fucking wonderful.' Blake scowled. Suddenly, the hulking man that was Adam's right hand stepped out.

"Greeting brothers and sisters of the White Fang! And welcome to our new recruits. Tonight, we have a special guest and benefactor to our cause! Roman Torchwick!" The introduction left the room confused, as murmurs could be heard throughout. Roman however, didn't miss a beat.

"I know we have our differences and all, but really? We're all the same. Pushed down by those in power, left to fend for ourselves, fight for scraps! Our enemies are all the same, and I can help you get back at the people that have wronged you. Our little operation is moving to the southeast, you can stay if you would like, but I can provide you with" The tarp behind him dropped "Some pretty new tools for the job, courtesy of my employer."

The low murmurs began turning into a roaring chant as more and more faunus began to see the benefits. With Torchwick finished, he began to look out upon the crowd of approaching recruits. Seeing Blake in the crowd, he motioned for Neo to deal with them. Suddenly, a shot rang out.

 _*Robin*_

"Again, why do you want these files kid?" An officer asked as he sat a stack of papers down on the desk.

"I had a run-in with one of Roman's associates. As a huntress in training, I decided I wanted to be prepared should anything happen." Robin reasoned. She knew she was pushing the limits of what she was actually able to do, but she had already called in a few favors.

"Fair enough I suppose. But what about the Fang?" The officer questioned.

"A teammate was recently harassed by one of their members, and as a faunus, she's worried." Robin explained.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, we can get started." The officer said as he settled into his chair.

Hours later, Robin stretched as she stood from her seat. Hearing the satisfying pops in her back, she allowed herself to rest. "Thank you for your time officer."

"Of course. Just sign here stating that you aren't a criminal element and we'll be set." The officer said as he pushed forward a clipboard. Signing it, Robin left the station without a hassle. As she stepped out into the night air, her scroll chimed. Answering it, she was greeted with Sun screaming.

 _*Yang*_

"Look, all I want is what Torchwick has been up to lately. That's all I want, and you know what happens when I don't get what I want." Yang threatened.

"He hasn't been here in the last couple of months at least, and I can show you the security footage to prove it." Junior snapped back in response.

"So, where has he been?" Neptune asked, receiving glares from the other two.

"Is he with you?" Junior asked, annoyed.

"Ignore him and focus on what I'm asking you." Yang threatened.

"He hasn't been here in weeks, none of his associates have either as far as I'm aware. All I know is that something went sour for him." Junior groaned in annoyance before downing the rest of his whiskey.

"Like the White Fang for instance, from what we could gather, he's been running with them for some time now." Yang stated. Junior, to his credit, was able to feign surprise.

"So, the rumors are true then. You'll have to forgive me if my sources have been backed up lately, word hasn't exactly traveled very fast since some of my contacts disappeared." Junior spat. Thankfully the teens appeared to accept his explanation. Throughout the entire exchange, Ruby kept her distance.

'So, this is the bimbo that wrecked the club. Same team as Blake and Weiss, as well as that girl from the docks. No way this isn't a coincidence. And if I remember right, that's Raven's daughter. Ozpin you sneaky bastard.' Ruby though to herself as realization hit her. Carefully stepping down towards the bar, she made certain that neither teen noticed her approach. Making a motion to Junior to keep quiet, Ruby was able to sneak up on Yang. Standing just slightly on her toes, Ruby uttered a single sentence before disappearing in a cloud of petals.

"Who was that?!" Yang demanded, turning to be greeted by nothing.

"No idea, I swear!" Junior shouted, raising his arms in defense. Seeing that a fist wasn't immediately flying at his face, he lowered his arms.

"That was Red, wasn't it?" Yang demanded.

"I don't know, I swear! If you can't tell, my bouncers have been absolutely useless lately!" Junior defended, turning to his men as he yelled.

"Whoever that was, apparently they know more than you. Come on Neptune, we're not getting anything else out of him." Yang spoke as she turned on her heel. Waiting for the teens to leave the floor, Junior turned to where Red was standing, but groaned in annoyance when she was no longer there.

 _*Blake*_

She was having a hard time trusting Red anymore. Leaping across rooftops as Sun screamed for help, Blake thought back on every decision she made that led her to this moment. Supposedly Roman wouldn't hurt them beyond what was necessary to be convincing, but when he had a prototype Atlas mech, Blake had difficulty putting faith in her words. Coming across the highway, Blake and Sun landed on a pair of cars, waiting for the mech to follow.

"We can't keep running!" Sun shouted. As Roman crashed onto the road, a yellow motorbike followed close behind.

"Keep it steady!" Neptune shouted as he aimed his weapon. Firing shot after shot, he watched as each shot bounced harmlessly off the hull. Extending his weapon into its full trident, he leapt from the bike onto the mech, jamming the blades in a joint.

"Neptune!" Sun shouted as Roman began trying to shake the blue haired teen off. Activating his semblance, Sun charged at the mech. Watching his clones dissipate as they slammed into the mech, Sun grunted in surprise as Neptune was thrown at him, knocking the two off the highway.

"Well, they were certainly useful!" Yang jabbed as she pulled up alongside Blake.

"Up there!" Blake said, pointing to an overpass. Weiss readied her ice dust before leaping off the bridge and onto the road. As she landed, a sheet of ice quickly covered the road, casing the mech to stumble and fall, crashing through the barricades.

"Good job Weiss." Robin commended as the four girls stood together, watching the mech slowly rise. Blake was slightly grateful that they were no longer on the highway, less people to put in danger, she reasoned.

"Now, what do we do about that?" Weiss asked.

"We crack it open like an egg." Was all Yang responded with as she lunged forward. Unbeknownst to anyone present, Ruby was sat above, perched on one of the supporting archways, watching the fight play out. Despite whatever happened down below, Ruby knew that Neo would be somewhere, waiting to bail out their boss.

Watching as they began trying to take on the mech, Ruby yawned in boredom. Despite each one of these girls having had a run-in with her at some point, they were all rather, underwhelming. They clearly thought as a team, yet their movements were easy to predict and counter. Suddenly, a bright light flashed.

'There's that one girl again.' Ruby thought as her eyes refocused, however she was shocked to see that Weiss had managed to freeze the mech in place. What followed next was what Ruby could only describe as a flaming merry go round as Blake spun the blonde girl, slamming her into the side of the mech like a wrecking ball.

"And I just got this thing dry cleaned." Roman could be heard complaining as he picked himself up from the wreckage. "Well ladies, this has been quite the evening, however, I have other business to attend to, so if you would, please scram." Roman threatened as he raised Melodic Cudgel.

In response, Yang fired a single shot at him, one he wouldn't be able to dodge. Thinking quickly, Ruby flexed her hand, drawing her spear from its scabbard and launched it in front of Roman. Leaping down after it, Ruby prepared for the inevitable heatwave that would follow. As the round exploded against her rotating spear, Ruby heard shattering glass.

"We'll talk about this later." Neo said as she disappeared with Roman. As the smoke cleared, Ruby adjusted her hood, allowing her silver eyes to peek out from the white fabric. Pulling her spear back, Ruby waited for a reaction.

With a feral scream unbefitting the heiress, Weiss charged, intent on running the wolf faunus through with her rapier. With a smirk, Ruby simply batted the sword away, not even bothering to draw a weapon. With the immediate threat dealt with, Ruby bought her leg up and kicked the heiress in the side.

"Nah ah ah." Ruby teased as the other three prepared for a fight. Before they could respond, Ruby disappeared in a cloud of petals.

"Well, that was a thing."

 **AN/ And that is a wrap! So, I just came to realize that this story is coming to a close relatively soon. Mountain Glenn, the Vytal festival, and then an epilogue. Obviously not one chapter each, that would be awful, but still, only two more major arcs and that's it. Frankly, I enjoyed this story, no pairings to really worry about, no serious fluff required, I may try this style a little more often. It won't replace my normal style at all, but something on the side to work on every now and again. What do you guys think? Maybe after the epilogue I can go kinda in depth about my writing process and mentality? We'll see, anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and I have to say, I was surprised by some of the reviews from last chapter, a sequel? Really? I'm not really one for sequels if I'm entirely honest, but if I have enough people demanding it, I can consider it. And in regard to one review in particular, in the first chapter, second AN I outright stated Ruby would be two years older and implied it again with her first meeting with Yang. Enough out of me though, on to the story!**

With a draw out sigh, Ruby banged her head against the nearest wall. It had been close to two weeks now, and there was no word from Blake about moving forward. Neo and Roman were both out of range to contact her, and Junior was still pissed at her for the stunt she pulled.

"Why is nothing going the way it needs to?! At least Tukson got out fine." Ruby whined aloud. Memories of meeting with Tukson as he fled the kingdom resurfacing. One of Ghira's personal guards had been sent to retrieve the man, a man with antlers. Thankful the exchange had gone smoothly, Ruby was able to rest easy knowing that she had been able to do something against the current situation. As if to pull her from her thoughts, her scroll pinged.

"Leaving for Mountain Glenn tomorrow, any information to give?" Ruby read aloud. So, it seemed Blake and her team were finally moving out. Quickly typing her response, Ruby sent the message and began preparing for a small trip.

Blake, to her credit, was able to keep a collected appearance. All things considered, she was pretty sure she had unintentionally driven her team to a possible death. Targeting the White Fang directly, with top of the line tech, untold amounts of dust and a veritable army, all while surrounded by grimm on all sides. It didn't help that the first thing Oobleck made them do was clear out the decrepit city of grimm.

Like the rest of her team, she had no idea what exactly they would find, nor who would be present, aside from the guarantee of Roman, but now she was sure even that would've been a bad thing. According to Red, there was a bigger player, and everyone present had been swept up in their plans. Cutting through the last of the grimm, Blake allowed herself to rest.

"Excellent work girls! While you have been busy clearing out the infestation, I have located a temporary shelter for the night!" Oobleck spoke quickly. As she was led with the rest of her team, her scroll oddly pinged. Thankful for her acute hearing, none of the others picked up on the message. Waiting until later that night to open the message, Blake worried what the contents were.

"So, what exactly do you think we'll find?" Yang asked idly as they sat around the fire.

"A lot of pissed off faunus and enough weapons to level a city." Robin stated bluntly.

"You're not exactly wrong, but why would they need to do any of this?" Weiss asked, turning to Blake.

"The White Fang isn't meant to be a terrorist organization if that's what you're asking. A few years back, our old leader stepped down, his pacifist ideals weren't working, or so we thought. Since then, we've been fighting sure, but for respect, not fear. Though I may have an idea as to who the ringleader is, for the Fang that is." Blake started. Seeing the interest in their eyes, she continued.

"When I was in the White Fang, I had a partner, a mentor, really. He was always ready for a fight, and for the longest time, I felt he could do no wrong, that he was right in his actions. But then, bodies began piling up. He always claimed it was self-defense, but the longer it went on, the more I realized he wasn't in the White Fang for equality, he wanted revenge, domination. Since I left, I'm sure he's risen in power, with a following to match." Blake finished.

"I hope for his sake, that we never see him." Yang stated.

"Agreed. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking first watch." Robin stated as she stood. As the other two turned over, Blake stealthily opened her scroll. Seeing a new message from Red, Blake became confused. They were well out of range of the tower, so how was a message able to get to her? Then the realization hit her. Red was here.

'What the hell is she doing all the way out here?' Blake allowed her thoughts to run rampant, avoiding sleep for most of the night. Various scenarios running through her head. Her most likely plan would be to get Roman free, and considering the likely distraction she had planned for, maybe leave her and her team behind. All kinds of warning bells were going off in her head.

It didn't take long for morning to come. Blake was thankful that she had crashed at some point over the night. She knew that she would be busy all day with little chance for a rest. As they left their temporary home behind, Blake began scanning her surroundings.

"What's up Blake, you seem a little, on edge." Yang asked, worried.

"Something doesn't feel right. Almost like someone knows we're here." Blake stated. Suddenly, a lone shot rang out, passing way over their heads.

"Seems like you're right about that Blake!" Robin shouted as they each took cover. Scanning the buildings, the source of the shot remained hidden. Looking to where the bullet landed however, Blake knew what was going on.

"She's guiding us." Blake stated, just loudly enough for only Weiss to hear.

"Who is?" Weiss asked as Blake walked out into the open. Where a large blast mark and bullet hole now sat, was what appeared to be some hastily thrown up sheet metal.

"Blake, you said someone is guiding us, who is it?" Robin demanded, grabbing the faunus's wrist. Looking towards one of the building behind them, Blake responded simply.

"Her." As if on que, a white cloak fluttered in the wind, high up in one of the former apartment buildings.

"Why is she here?" Yang growled.

"The fact that she didn't take off any of our heads, a common goal perhaps?" Weiss reasoned. Despite the urge to bring the building down with one of her glyphs, she watched, waiting for something to happen. As if sensing their trepidation, Ruby fired another shot, this time over Blake's shoulder, destroying what was once a locked hinge.

"I am now slightly more terrified of what the woman is capable of." Robin stated, receiving silent nods of agreement. Watching as Red disappeared from her perch, they turned to watch Yang begin to rip the hidden door off its hinges.

"There was probably a quieter way of doing that Yang." Robin sighed in annoyance.

"I must concur with your leader miss Xiao Long. you are incredibly lucky there wasn't an armed guard on the other side of the door." Oobleck chastised.

"We're in, aren't we? Besides, I would rather not be in her crosshairs any longer if I can help it." Yang defended. As the group descended, Weiss spoke up.

"She's been feeding you information, hasn't she?" Weiss asked, avoiding an accusatory tone.

"She has, yes. Or really, what she can." Blake admitted. While she had a healthy fear and respect for the woman, she felt safe enough to admit to her team.

"So, this has her been using us as her lap dogs? What kind of favor did you owe her?" Robin asked.

"She helped me escape from the White Fang, in exchange for helping her with a certain project of hers. Help, I might add, wasn't entirely worth the strings she pulled." Blake stated. Despite the few weeks that had passed since her secret was out, most of the faculty were already aware of Blake's past. Something Oobleck was already aware of.

"What's done is done, however, I must inform the headmaster of this. A student actively working with a known criminal is not something that we wish to encourage miss Belladonna." Oobleck stated, his voice neutral.

"I understand." Was all Blake responded with. As they descended further into the caves below the city, the small group kept quiet, listening intently for any possible guards. Blake let her thoughts wander, wondering just what Red was up to. She had admitted to working under Roman and having worked with Sienna. Someone was apparently pulling the string s behind everything. Yet something wasn't adding up, Adam would have to have been pulled into this as well, and that would have been next to impossible if a human was involved, something she remembered from just before she fled the organization she once called a family.

Seeing light just ahead, team RWBY prepared for a fight. Having descended multiple flights of decrepit stairs with no encounters had left them on edge, Blake especially. Rounding a corner, a massive cavern sat in front of them, more buildings and a small train yard filled the space. Seeing movement everywhere, they slowly realized what they had just stumbled upon.

"This, is problematic." Was all Oobleck said as he took in the scope of the operation. Team RWBY silently agreed. This was far larger than anything they had imagined. Seeing Atlas mechs moving large amounts of dust around, left a sour taste in Blake's mouth.

"Let's move closer, we need to see what exactly they're doing." Robin said, silently shuffling forward. Spreading out, Blake stalked closer to the train, using the shadows as cover. Freezing as she saw movement, her blood instantly turned to ice as she saw white garb shifting behind her.

"Easy there Blake." Red warned, her voice a slight whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Blake hissed.

"Making sure you don't accidently kill my boss. And delivering a little bit of information. Adam is around Vale, and from what I've heard, ready to murder someone, and not in the 'I'm pissed at you' kind of way." Red warned.

"Noted, and thanks for getting me in trouble, had to spill everything to the professor." Blake grumbled.

"My pleasure, now if you'll excuse, I want to do my own snooping." Red said, disappearing into the darkness. Taking her time, Blake silently snuck around the train cars as the grunts weren't looking. As she was inspecting one of the cars, a loud voice suddenly sprouted from the front of the train.

"Listen you animals, if we don't make this deadline, I will personally make sure every one of you gets roasted! Now chop chop! And Perry, for all that is holy, if anyone tries to interrupt me again, you will stop them, or I put your head on a pike!" A voice she identified as belonging to Roman ordered in an aggravated tone.

"Yes sir!" Perry, or she assumed it was Perry, responded. So Red was here to prevent Roman from being killed, which meant she expected action. Sighing to herself, Blake poked her head out from the open door she had just snuck into, checking if the area was clear. Seeing no eyes directly on her, Blake dashed for one of the buildings. As she gathered herself, a worrying noise echoed throughout the cavern.

"Boss! We got an intruder!" One of the many faunus screamed. Suddenly, the sound of firearms being readied filled the cavern as a crowd of faunus charged. Looking out into the clearing, Blake saw what had caused the commotion. Yang was standing in the clearing, an unconscious man laying on the ground at her feet. Suddenly, it was as if a someone had let a grenade go, as the White Fang charged forward. With little warning, Weiss and Robin both appeared beside Yang, ready to fight.

"You just had to cause a scene, didn't you?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"Not my fault, fairly certain he was about to get handsy too." Yang shot back. As the faunus ran past her, Blake suddenly stood and began to fire upon the faunus she would have once called her brothers and sisters. Blake waited to see what kind of reaction they would get from both Red and Roman.

"For the love of, everyone on the train, the schedule just got bumped forward, we are leaving now!" Roman ordered. Great, now that was a huge wrench in their plans. Ducking as the indiscriminate gunfire found her hiding spot, Blake waited for it to stop before poking her head out again.

"Blake, come on, we have to get on that train!" Robin shouted as she ran past, the others behind her. Following, Blake sprinted forward. As she reached the back of the train, a flash of white shot forward. Of course, she was going to follow. Helping the others before the train got up to speed, Blake pondered at just what was happening.

"All of the cars are full of dust! And more mechs are just ahead!" Blake shouted as the train picked up speed.

"Then we have to fight through them and stop the train!" Oobleck spoke as he climbed to the top of the car. As Blake climbed, a noise caught her attention.

"Hold on! I hear something!" Blake shouted, stopping the others. Opening a small hatch, Blake could feel the color drain from her face.

"That, is not good." Robin said, realization hitting her.

"Everyone forward! Blake, disconnect the caboose, it will kill us all!" Oobleck ordered. Nodding, Blake quickly descended to the coupling holding the cars together. As she was about to swing her cleaver however, the coupler disconnected, the caboose beginning to slow down.

"It decoupled itself!" Blake suddenly shouted as she climber back to the top. Seeing Oobleck run forward, Blake had a good idea at what he was thinking. Watching him open another hatch, his next words solidified her worries.

"They all have bombs!" Oobleck shouted back to them. However he didn't notice the small army of faunus in front of them.

"Get the humans!" One of them yelled, a woman. With team RWBY now having a clear goal in mind, they charged forward, intent on getting to the front of the train. As they slowly fought their way forward, more and more cars disconnected, ending in an explosion. Looking back, Oobleck saw what it was they were planning.

"They're opening the tunnel, leading grimm into the city!" He shouted over the rushing wind. Sharing glances with each other, they began to realize what it was they were planning.

"If we don't stop them now, everyone in Vale will be in danger! Oobleck, what do you want us to do?" Robin asked, looking towards their teacher.

"I can handle whatever forces they have outside the train, you four get inside and work your way to the front, do what you can to stop the train!" Oobleck ordered as he managed to knock one of the many mechs off the side of the train. With a silent nod, Robin quickly corralled her team down and into the cars.

"You three push as far as you can, I'll bring up the rear and prevent any stragglers from getting to you." Robin ordered.

"Got it, watch yourself, Red is still out there, and who knows what she wants with us." Yang warned, shooting a look at Blake.

"Now is not the time for that Yang, later. That being said, you do owe us an explanation." Weiss said, neither defending nor accusing the faunus. With a nod, Blake led the others forward, listening to the sounds of a fight above them. The revving of a chainsaw only barely reaching the inside of the car.

"It's too quiet in here." Blake stated.

"Someone other than Roman has to be ahead of us, it would be absolutely moronic if they didn't have anyone left behind to guard the engine." Weiss agreed. As they came through to one of the last cars, they got their answer as a multicolored woman stood ahead of them.

"You two go ahead, this one is mine." Yang stated with a growl. Shockingly, the woman allowed them to pass without a fight. Sparing once last glance to the blonde, Weiss followed Blake forward. Scanning the next car for any other fighters, Weiss began to relax as they crept forward.

"Someone is here." Blake suddenly stated, hand already on Gambol Shroud.

"Move on kitty cat, we have no fight." A now familiar voice suddenly said. Suddenly a scythe planted itself into the floor, forming an impromptu barrier between the faunus and the heiress. At the other end, walking out of the shadows of the crates, a white cloaked figure walked out.

"I have business to settle, go on, I'll be fine." Weiss assured.

"If Roman doesn't make it out of this, Beacon will lose its most valued team, understood?" Red threatened.

"You act so sure of yourself." Weiss taunted. Shaking her head, Blake stepped through the last door, coming face to face with Roman.

"You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this, people are going to talk." Roman purred tauntingly. He knew what was going on, and he wasn't happy about it. Ruby wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here.

Neo, to her credit, was able to keep the clear annoyance she felt from showing as she effortlessly ducked and spun out of harms way as the blonde swung wildly at her. As if to spell out just how outmatched she was, she began to redirect the attacks back into the blonde. The knowledge that Ruby was in the next car and likely fighting the heiress once more had Neo wondering just wat had gotten into the younger girl's head.

"I have to say princess, you certainly seemed to learn your lesson." Ruby taunted, as her hood fell away, revealing silver eyes, wolf ears and a scar to the heiress.

"You will pay for you insult to my family and myself." Weiss growled.

"Right, the robbery. I have to say, the White Fang certainly had some good uses, though I'm tempted to just take out a contract on you right now and finish the job." Ruby countered as she blocked a jab meant for her left side. That caught her attention. Ruby almost regretted her words as multiple glyphs surrounded her.

Roman quickly found himself becoming overwhelmed by Blake's incessant attacks, a shock considering how easily he overpowered her at the dock's weeks ago. Perry had long since been knocked out, and with him, the last of his help had become useless. Swinging at the cat faunus, Roman found that his swing had connected, however, not with Blake. In her place a statue of sorts sat, his cane lodged in the middle of it. Before he could make any effort to yank it free, the statue exploded, sending him to his back.

Snarling, Yang suddenly let loose a flurry of punches, most of which Neo redirected back into the blonde. Before Yang could do anything, she found herself grappled by the shorter woman. Suddenly, she felt weightless as she was flung against the door, hard. She thought she had heard someone else hit the door as well before she blacked out.

Ruby had to say she was proud of herself. With Weiss down, she opened the door, expecting Neo to be waiting on the other side.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble!" Neo screeched.

"I'm sorry! But did you really think I would have just sat off to the side? At least that bitch hasn't been able to track me." Ruby countered.

"Please tell me you had a plan for all of this?" Neo sighed, exasperated.

"I did, but sadly, I can't exactly control people who aren't already associated with us." Ruby grumbled. Suddenly, the far door opened revealing a very irate Robin. Sharing a look with Neo, Ruby nodded before dashing forward, grabbing Robin and flinging herself back towards the front of the train.

With Ruby now gone, Neo waited for the satisfying thud before looking down at the blonde. Something told her that she was far more dangerous than she had let on, and it confused her. With a sadistic smile at the thought of eliminating a possible threat, Neo pulled her blade from its sheath. Ready to stab the unconscious blonde, a ripping noise was the only warning Neo had to duck. Feeling a blade barely miss her hair, Neo looked up, eyes wide.

A white grimm mask greeted her, complete with a red outfit that Neo recognized. Fear flooded her system as she used her semblance to disappear, leaving Raven alone with her unconscious daughter.

"What are you after Red?" Robin demanded as she stood.

"I want my family back." Was all Ruby responded with as her mothers spear suddenly appeared. As it shot forward, Robin barely had time to register that the door had opened before she found a boot making contact with her face, sending her sprawling.

Intent on following after her, Ruby was shocked when Neo grabbed her wrist, and with the aid of her semblance, found herself in an alley. "What gives?!" Ruby shouted.

"Raven Branwen, that's what!" Neo shouted, causing Ruby to pause.

"You're sure?" Ruby asked, understanding just why Neo had fled.

"Positive. Now, start explaining just what you were doing down there." Neo demanded, glaring at Ruby.

"Making sure they disrupted everything just enough for Roman and you to get free?" Ruby responded sheepishly.

"And how do you think that went?" Neo asked. Before Ruby could give a response, an explosion tore through Vale, followed immediately by the raid sirens. Turing to the source, the criminal pair saw the engine from the train they had just been on, battered and poking out of the street.

"Shit." Was all Ruby said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks. Get out of here, she is going to be looking for me, and for the love of god, don't do anything stupid!" Neo hissed as she shoved Ruby away from the scene. Using her semblance, Ruby disappeared to the one place she knew to be safe.

 _*Junior's Bar*_

"You could have at least mentioned to someone where you were." Junior stated, disinterested.

"And risk Neo or Roman finding out? I don't need a babysitter Junior, I'm seventeen." Ruby grumbled.

"And still as reckless as ever." Junior shot back. Looking back towards the tv, Junior sighed.

"The breach happened in downtown Vale, and while there were few injuries, thankfully, nobody was lost. Three teams from Beacon as well as another from Haven were on scene to contain the situation, repelling the grimm and sealing the breach. Mastermind Roman Torchwick was quickly taken into custody. It is unknown at this time what his motives were. As more information becomes available, we here at VNN will bring you the latest. This is Lisa Lavender with the evening news, signing off." As the broadcast ended, the tv was turned off. Standing from her seat, Junior watched.

"And where do you think you're going?" He demanded as Ruby stalked towards the entrance.

"If I tell you, you'll stop me." Ruby responded before darting out of the club. With the aid of her semblance, Ruby found herself on the rooftops, looking out across the bay. 'Time for a meeting I'm really not going to like. Sorry Neo, but I'm not losing either of you.'

"Ozpin, we need to talk about what just happened." Ironwood stated. Beacon's staff had all crowded the headmaster's office, Qrow and Ironwood joining them.

"The girls performed admirably, however, I feel that they weren't as prepared as they should have been for a mission of this caliber." Oobleck stated.

"I would have to disagree. We couldn't have predicted what would happen, Roman reacted rashly, and they cleaned up their mess quite well, truly astounding work." Port defended.

"Be that as it may, we still haven't been able to work anything out with Torchwick, he's been tightlipped, refusing to cooperate. Sadly, I don't think we'll ever get him to talk." Ironwood stated.

"Blowing a hole in the city and letting grimm pour through isn't normal, and certainly not a behavior for a master thief. Considering how much of a kleptomaniac he seems to be, terrorism isn't something he would consider appealing." Qrow stated. Ozpin sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

"Something larger must be going on behind the scenes, something that would entice someone like Roman to join in." Glynda reasoned.

"Exactly, but what?" Ozpin asked, looking out to his teachers. An unspoken understanding between three others in the room. Suddenly, an odd sound drew the collective attention to one of the far windows. Qrow was the first to step forward as the others watched, the silence broken by the motion of the clockwork above.

"What's there?" Ironwood asked.

"Nothing, but we all heard that, right? Rock breaking?" Qrow asked, receiving murmurs. Then without warning, a spear lodged itself into the floor in front of Ozpins desk. Turning towards the spear, recognition shot through everyone. Looking up towards the source, Ozpin was the first to recover from the shock.

"Ozpin, let's talk business."

 **An/ The absolute longest chapter I have ever written. I feel kind of proud of it, but personally, I feel I could have handled it better, mostly the beginning of Mountain Glenn. Also, I probably could have split this up, but honestly, I felt like it all worked together better like this, all connected with no downtime. Next chapter will be explanations I promise, so if anything doesn't make sense, give it a week, it will all make sense. Not much else to say really, so until next time, have a great day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and now the show is really about to start! I've been waiting for this point in the story to come for quite a while, and now that we're here, I have to say, things will really start to pick up. So I've been mentioning this with my other story, but I've been talking about my writing process more and how I think about different stories, because like the last chapter for A Life In Darkness, this is the scene that caused this whole fanfic to pop into existence. If it's something you want to know more about, let me know and I'll go over it after the last chapter, but until then, on to the reason you're all here!**

"Red, is it? I was wondering when you would show yourself." Ozpin spoke as she descended from the clockwork gears.

"You forced my hand, sadly. Consider yourself the winner, I've yet to have that happen until now." Ruby shot back, eyeing the others present. She could see the professor she had helped at Mountain Glenn, as well as Goodwitch were present. As was the general, along with a rather portly professor. But the last person her eyes met hardened her gaze into a glare.

"You said you wanted to talk business, yet you've waltzed right into a confined room of top hunters. Frankly, I would make an arrest right now if I wasn't interested in what you had to say." Ozpin interrupted, sensing the malice Ruby was directing towards Qrow.

"Go to hell Branwen." Ruby spat, turning her scarred face towards the headmaster. "You have something I want, or rather, someone. Recently arrested, unwilling to cooperate, isn't a fan of the authorities." Ruby led on.

"Absolutely not! Do you have any idea what he just did?!" Ironwood roared in anger.

"And if you don't meet my demands, then worse will happen." Ruby stated plainly.

"Miss Rose," That caught her attention. "You are bargaining with me, not the general, what is your offer, and in exchange for what?" Ozpin asked, ignoring the looks from his staff and friends.

"Use my name again and I put a bullet into someone here, understood?" Ruby threatened.

"Your demands?" Ozpin asked, unfazed.

"Release of Roman, with full pardon for himself, myself, and a shared associate. In exchange for information and help regarding the current shitstorm that is about to hit." Ruby stated.

"And what if we refuse?" Qrow piped up.

"Then we bail, grab Roman on the way out and watch from the sidelines as your kingdom burns. You seem to be under the impression that I backed myself into a wall here. I survived you once old man, I'll kick your ass next time." Ruby threatened. Her patience was thinning with her fellow scythe wielder.

"You've already pulled four of my students into your little game, though it shouldn't come as a surprise as each one of them has had some form of contact with you over the years. Tell me, just how did you get miss Belladonna to agree to help you?" Ozpin asked.

"Trade secret. Now, do we have a deal?" Ruby asked, parting her white cloak with her hand outstretched.

"I can't give full pardons, however I can pardon recent events connected to this, event, you've warned us of, would that suffice?" Ozpin asked as he stood from his seat.

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Roman." Ruby said. Suddenly another woman appeared, one that Qrow recognized too well.

"Give them a warning general, we're not waiting for you." Was all Neo said before using her semblance to escape, Ruby in tow. To say Qrow was shocked was an understatement.

"Isn't that bitch supposed to be mute?"

 _*Ruby and Neo*_

"You little shit! I should beat you into the ground for what you just did!" Neo shouted at the younger woman.

"Easy, easy! I had it under control, I promise! Besides, now we can really start to work on putting that bitch to an end." Ruby reasoned.

"Tell that to Roman, he's already pissed that you showed up on the train! Fucking hell, you are too difficult sometimes." Neo groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, let's get Roman and figure this out. They will want information and soon."

 _*Ozpin*_

"General, send word for Roman to be released to his associates. I want Roman in my office without anyone knowing what is going on." Ozpin stated, looking at where Ruby was once stood.

"Ozpin, what is going on?" Oobleck asked.

"I'm not sure myself. For the time being, I want everyone back to their normal duties. From the way it sounds, we were right, something is going on behind the scenes, and he isn't the mastermind behind it." Ozpin answered.

"Oz, are you sure that we can trust them?" Qrow asked.

"Qrow, personal feelings aside, they just offered valuable information. Besides, do you really think I would allow them to truly run free?" Ozpin reasoned.

"It's not what you would allow that has me worried." Qrow admitted. The others taking this as their que to leave.

"Look, take some time off, relax, do whatever you need to do. I understand your personal feelings towards Ruby, but I fear you may have to let them go. At this point, it would no longer be about saving her from a life of crime, but more so stealing her life from her." Ozpin spoke, trying to calm the younger man.

"You think I don't know that? If Summer were here, she would've skinned me alive for letting something like this go, but now, all I can do is watch what's left of her dance on the opposite side of the law." Qrow lamented.

"I am well aware Qrow, but, and forgive me for how cold this sounds, she isn't. Things change, plans go awry, and we have to adapt. Go on Qrow, while I normally don't condone your favored hobby, you certainly look like you need a stiff drink." Ozpin dismissed. Watching as his best operative sulked towards the elevator, he waited for the doors to shut before moving.

'Just what are they planning?' Ozpin thought to himself as he looked out the window. The sound of shattering glass drawing his attention to the center of his office.

 _*Ruby*_

"Halt! Identify yourselves!" An Atlas soldier demanded, recovering quickly from the two women appearing in front of him.

"Here to pick up a friend, orders from the general himself." Ruby quickly countered, glaring at the man. Before the soldier could question further, a voice rang out from the intercom.

"They're clear to go through, Ironwood just called. Take them to the prisoner and let them leave." An annoyed voice ordered.

"But sir!" He tried to argue.

"From the top, let them through."

"This way." The soldier ordered, clearly upset.

"You know, your job was useless either way. He would've gotten out, with or without help." Ruby chimed, agitating the soldier further.

"Shut up." He responded shortly.

"Oh, but why? I feel like talking, and my associate here isn't much of a conversationalist." Ruby goaded further.

"I don't feel like talking to the likes of you." The man shot back.

"Hmmm, too bad." Ruby responded innocently. As if the gods could hear his pleas for mercy, they reached the cell Roman was being held in. Opening the door, the soldier stood aside.

"Red and Neo, what a pleasant surprise. Especially you Red, I thought I told you to stay out of this." Roman spoke with a threatening tone.

"But I was bored, besides, I got us some more work!" Ruby stated proudly. The slap of skin behind her told her that Neo was speaking through charades, likely insulting her.

"Be that as it may, it's good to see you again. So, what did you pull us into this time?" Roman asked.

"Why don't we start after we get introductions done, I kinda promised information in exchange for your release." Red admitted. Roman could only sigh.

"At least tell me you have my hat and cane." He groaned.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ruby joked as she passed Roman his belongings.

"Never. Neo, I assume you'll be taking us to wherever we need to go?" Roman asked, receiving a nod.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Ruby stated. Hearing glass shatter, she prepared herself for the chewing out she was going to receive.

"Well, I have to say Red, I don't know if I should congratulate you or throw you out the window." Roman spoke.

"I would say congratulate, mister Torchwick. I was told you three would have information for me? A certain, third player in our game?" Ozpin started.

"Sit down for this one, we've got quite a bit to cover." Roman stated as he began to regret every choice he had made that led to this moment.

It was hours later before they had finished explaining everything, who they were working for, who was involved and what little they knew.

"We had an intruder during a dance recently, that was Cinder Fall, the mastermind behind the attack?" Ozpin asked.

"One and the same. She has two little shit stains with her as well, doing most of her dirty work." Roman clarified.

"And they have the White Fang in their pocket, a feat that can't be overlooked." Ozpin continued.

"Only the local forces, who sadly, listen to Adam more than a certain high leader who I shall not name." Roman stated.

"And they were planning more?"

"What happened earlier was a rush job, it wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks. She's been planning a massive attack, from what we could gather anyways." Roman finished.

"Thank you. I don't believe this will be the end of our cooperation, but for now, we must part ways. If you find anything new, please, forward it to me. I've already begun the process for my end of our deal, but it will take time." Ozpin thanked.

"You'll forgive me if I don't shake your hand. Red, Neo, let's go." Roman ordered, standing from his seat. As quickly as they arrived, they were gone.

 **AN/ And that is a chapter! A bit short, but after the week I just had, it's all I can manage for now. Also, before I wrap this up, I'm utterly convinced some of you don't actually read anything I write, both in these notes and in the actual story. The amount of reviews I get where people ask about an element that I addressed in the writing, the actual writing, is getting annoying. For the one person, you know who you are, your answer is at the very end of the chapter. Now I am more than willing to clarify something I may have unintentionally left vague or confusing, but something like that is just annoying. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back with yet another chapter! Who's ready to start getting into the finer details? Cause I sure am. On another note, I recently started my third playthrough of the Mass Effect trilogy, and I got to thinking, would you guys like to see some Mass Effect mixed in? I'm trying to gauge responses to see if it would even be worthwhile from you guys, I got big writing RWBY and solely RWBY, I don't want to waste time if it's not something that would be received well. Anyways, enough about that, on to the chapter!**

"Start talking, now, Ruby." Roman demanded. Ruby knew from the tone of his voice that she was absolutely screwed.

"Well, you see, I kinda, used your resources, and after the breach, well." Ruby trailed off.

"What she's saying is that after the breach, she waltzed right into Ozpins office while he was in a meeting with several hunters, demanded your release in exchange for information and pardons, somehow got it, and was hoping you wouldn't say anything." Neo stated as she inspected her nails.

"For crying out loud, are you trying to kill me from stress?" Roman asked rhetorically.

"What else could I do? With you gone and so little information coming through, I had to come up with something!" Ruby argued.

"I couldn't agree more. I can't say I particularly like our new business partners, but considering the alternative, you did good. Cinder is probably looking for you Neo, keep in touch, come up with some kind of believable excuse." Roman said, dismissing the shorter woman. Nodding, Neo quickly disappeared.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"We do what we do best. We need to take out her lap dogs, then kick her legs out from under her, then flee this kingdom with a considerable amount of cash. I'm sure I can get us some help on that last one, the other two are up to you and Neo of course, but first and foremost, we see what kind of support we can get." Roman explained, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Finally! A plan I can get behind. What do you need me to do right now?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Sleep, rest, do whatever, as long as alcohol isn't involved. I want to check on what resources we're going to have access to, and then we start planning." Roman explained before waving his hand at Ruby, dismissing her. Turning towards the door, Ruby looked back before exploding into a burst of petals.

"I missed you." Ruby said quietly, arms wrapped around Roman.

"It's good to be back kid, it's good to be back."

The following day, Roman could safely say he hated bureaucracy with a passion.

"So what am I getting from you Oz, because I have to say, information is all well and good, but you have to be able to put that information to use, plus, we have a bone to pick with our former employer." Roman stated.

"The council would never allow you to do anything other than rot in a prison, and while I am in a unique situation, sometimes I find myself agreeing." Ozpin stated.

"What you have at best are a single team of kids bound by your laws, the least you could-"

"I said the council wouldn't allow you to do anything. I, however, am transferring a list of assets you may use, within legal reason of course, to do as you see fit. Just try not to scar them too much, and please, they may be less than agreeable to the circumstances, but you must understand, they were just recently trying to arrest you, being forced to work with you may leave them, tense." Ozpin warned.

"You're a sneaky man, you know that Ozpin?" Roman asked.

"I've been told something similar plenty of times. Now please, I have meetings to attend to, I would like a plan of some sort soon if you don't mind." Ozpin said, standing from his desk.

"I hashed out the plan for the Schnee manor in less than a week, this is going to be child's play." Roman stated confidently.

"And at some point, before you attempt to flee the kingdom, I would like to talk to you about Ru, sorry, Red." Ozpin said.

"There isn't much to say, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Roman responded before leaving quickly.

"So, what did he say?" Ruby asked.

"We have access to a team, files and computers. Lacking in funds really, but honestly, that is the least of my concerns at the moment." Roman explained.

"Is it who I think it is?" Ruby asked, devious excitement barely contained.

"Of course, a team named after yourself Red, one you've already worked with." Roman stated.

"How long until one of them tries to skewer me?" Ruby asked jokingly.

"If they try, just do what Neo taught you." Roman responded half-jokingly.

"Will do. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to see just how high the cat can jump." Ruby said as she allowed herself to disappear from the elevator. As the panel above him was set back into its resting place, Neo appeared, pulling Roman with her. As the elevator reached its destination, the doors opened, revealing an empty space to Qrow.

 _*RWBY*_

"Any idea why Ozpin wanted us to stay put?" Yang asked, bored out of her mind.

"He said somebody was coming to meet us today, but that was over an hour ago." Blake stated.

"But he didn't say who or at what time." Weiss continued.

"Well, I was running a little late sadly. Had a meeting I had to eavesdrop on." A now familiar voice rang out.

"Is that?" Robin asked, turning towards the bathroom.

"It is." Blake growled, wishing at least one of them had their weapon.

"Oh please, I'm not here to start any problems, at least not with any of you." Ruby stated as she stepped through the door, hood still up and covering her face.

"You'll have to forgive us if we want to tear your throat out or throw you in a prison cell." Weiss threatened.

"But then who would help me raise hell? Ozpin said we could use you to help us after all." Ruby responded, a grin spread across her face. Pulling her hood back, she let her hair fall around her face, her silver eyes and scar standing out from the red and brown locks.

"I highly doubt Ozpin would have agreed to help you, let alone allow us to be dragged into it." Robin countered.

"Well, you better start believing it, because for the foreseeable future, you four get to help the three of us bring down the ringleader, maybe a rogue cell too." Ruby stated with complete disinterest.

"What do you mean? There are more?" Yang asked.

"Oh, for the love of, of course there are more. Roman may have earned plenty of favors from the White Fang, but certainly not enough to lead them outright like that. And do you really think terrorism is one of our favorite past times? There's no money to be made and besides, who likes ruling over rubble?" Ruby reasoned.

"No, we don't want to help. Personally, I'd like to see you and your compatriots locked away until you were nothing but dust. Sadly, I know full well you would all get out the moment we turned our backs." Robin grumbled.

"Blake, help me out here. You got them to see the White Fang, help me get them to see the bigger picture here." Ruby pleaded.

"No. You need to leave, Ruby." Yang sneered, noticing the way the wolf faunus flinched.

"How do you know that name?" Ruby demanded as she turned towards the blonde brawler.

"What does it matter? We can easily overpower you, and then you would be sitting in a jail cell for years." Robin stated.

"No, she's right." Blake suddenly spoke up.

"What?" All three turned to look at Blake.

"I said she's right. What just happened? That isn't normal for the White Fang. They've gone rogue, someone else is calling the shots that isn't the high leader. And now that we have a chance to stop them, you all want to throw it away?" Blake asked, staring down her team.

"Blake, you were the only one of us to have any interaction with this miscreant that didn't involve theft of personal property or bodily harm, how can you say that?" Weiss demanded.

"Because I'm not thinking about personal grudges, I'm thinking about the innocent lives at risk!" Blake countered. With her final declaration, her teammates froze.

"If you're expecting apologies, don't hold your breath, but she's right. The bitch that's masterminding this whole operation wants Vale to burn. Why, we don't know. She played her cards close to her chest. Now, there is a lot that needs to happen, and considering the fact that we all sit on opposite sides of the law, we can each do things the other can't. So, who wants to save Vale?" Ruby asked, hoping Blakes little speech helped.

"We do this right, no murder, no theft. The moment this is all done, we are arresting you, understood?" Robin spoke authoritatively.

"You can certainly try. Ozpin already granted us pardons for anything that happened involving Roman's previous employer, so certainly, good luck. Also, people will be dying, but certainly not civilians. You forget that you're now working with two assassins and a master thief, shit happens." Ruby responded flippantly.

"Of course, we are. Get out of here, we'll play along for now." Weiss said, exasperated. Bowing, Ruby suddenly exploded in a shower of petals.

"So, mind telling us how you know that miscreants name?" Weiss asked, turning to the brawler, glaring.

"Through a series of convoluted events and things that could have happened but didn't, she would have been my cousin, or sister, adopted either way. Her mother was on a team with my parents and uncle, it wasn't exactly hard to learn something about her." Yang explained.

"I would suggest not using it, you saw how she reacted to you calling her by her name, and frankly, I don't need my partner dying before the end of the first year." Blake suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. You know she stole her mother's weapon from my dad? They were partners here at Beacon. After everything happened, dad just kind of, shut down, almost regressed back to when my mother left him, according to my uncle. Sorry, but she's been opening lots of old wounds with my family." Yang explained.

"And she stole something from my father, well, more demanded it back when she found evidence that he had it. Also claiming it to be hers, might I add." Weiss added.

"So, what, she was partly in the right or something? Regardless of Valean, she still committed theft to acquire both of those items from your families. Look, it's all said and done, for now, let's focus on bringing down this terrorist, then we can hunt her down." Robin stated, leaving no room for argument.

"I agree, the sooner we can put all of this behind us, the sooner we can focus on our classwork again. We should probably go see Ozpin, see what he has for us." Blake suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's save Vale and put criminals behind bars!" Yang cheered, knocking her fists together.

 **AN/ I feel like this chapter doesn't flow very well. It might just be me, it might actually be hot garbage, but I'll leave that up to you, and I can fix it in the upcoming chapters. So, back to the first note, Mass Effect? I just completed Mass Effect 2 last night, with plans for another run after this one, let me know what you think of adding another IP to my story collection. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back once again! Who is ready for another chapter? Cause I know I am! So, I feel the need to clarify my question from last time. I don't mean a crossover, or adding Mass Effect influences, I meant adding Mass Effect into my rotation, new stories. But either way it seems like it would be a viable option to start writing, so give me awhile so I can start and finish some of these RWBY stories before I even begin thinking about adding another series in. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Ozpin could only sigh in exasperation at the antics of the white cloaked reaper. Appearing unannounced in a team's dorm, trying to goad one of the team members into a fight, and overall being a real pain in the ass. Perhaps it was a good thing that she hadn't been found by Qrow, if her attitude was any indication. Dealing with Qrow was already a handful, he didn't need a mini version of the man running around Beacon as a student.

"Glynda, have our, allies, brought up any new information?" Ozpin asked, looking to his combat instructor.

"Roman is still going over what he has, and Neo has yet to break away from her team. Red, has been down in Vale for the past week doing brothers know what. Thankfully no reports of missing people at least, but I'm not sure if that reassures me or not." Glynda spoke.

"Indeed. What has Neo and her team been up to? Surely miss Fall has been planning something." Ozpin asked.

"She seems to be biding her time. Neo claims that little to no information has been passed to her, and frankly, I'm inclined to believe her. Though I must ask, what is your opinion of the situation regarding Roman and his, successor?" Glynda asked.

"While I certainly am not happy that Roman was able to get his hands on the daughter of one of the best huntresses I've ever worked with, I, am glad Qrow didn't raise her. Personally, I would like to try and rehabilitate her, maybe work as a huntress, but it feels as though that would be a pipe dream that would never play out well. Roman taught her well, and her lack of faith in us as protectors was clearly taught from him." Ozpin explained.

"Surely something could be done. She is still young, a full life ahead of her." Glynda reasoned.

"Glynda, she has already decided her future, even if she hasn't blatantly stated so. Now, we can only hope to minimize the damage that will result in doing so."

 _*Ruby*_

"Come on Junior, I know you have something for me!" Ruby growled at the bartender.

"And I've told you everything that I have, which is that Adam was recently seen in Vale. After that, nothing. Don't you have contacts in the White Fang? Use them." Junior shot back.

"I do, yes, but not in the splinter group. They all either left, were beaten down months ago, or transferred out of Vale." Ruby argued.

"Then talk with Sienna about it, but I have nothing to give. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to open the bar in ten minutes. Not that I want to throw you out, but you are in my way." Junior dismissed.

"Ass." Ruby shot back as she turned towards the door. She really didn't want to talk to Sienna. She felt like she was actively being recruited for the tiger faunus and her games, a feeling she didn't appreciate. Stepping out into the street, Ruby took in her surroundings. A line of people waiting to get in, some looking for a good time, others looking to delve into the underworld. Ruby couldn't hold the grin as she thought of all the wonderful contracts she could get if she stayed. Her scroll chiming broke her from her thoughts.

"Go." Ruby spoke, answering her scroll.

"Red, a little birdy told me you were hunting for some leads." The now familiar voice of Sienna Kahn pouring through the device.

"If I weren't in need of the help, I would hang up on you, consequences be damned." Ruby groaned.

"Adam has fallen off the grid entirely, I was hoping you had information for me." Sienna spoke.

"Other than he was recently sighted in Vale, nothing. I was actually hoping you would be able to tell me something." Ruby responded, her wolf ears drooping slightly.

"That's what I feared. Let me see if I can get anyone into the Vale branch, I fear he may try something stupidly destructive. Keep me updated." Sienna demanded before ending the call.

"I'm really starting to not like our deal with Kahn." Ruby grumbled to herself. Walking through the streets, she allowed her mind to wander. Terrorism, kingdom ending plots and working with the headmaster of Beacon was never on her list of things to experience, but here she was, walking through Vale, trying to track down a terroristic faunus, working for a greater mastermind to destroy Vale, all for Ozpin. She briefly wondered what the consequences would be if she snuck a stiff drink back at the apartment.

 _*Team RWBY*_

"So, I know we all agreed that this was the right thing to do, but I'm still not sure about this." Yang stated, reeling from the information Ozpin had just unloaded.

"Yang, we were just told the identities of everyone behind the breach, one of them has gone missing, the other three are here at Beacon planning who knows what. We knew this wouldn't be easy." Robin stated.

"I know, but we also have evidence to put them away and cut the problem before it gets worse, so why aren't we?" Yang asked.

"Yang, the breach likely took months, if not years of actual planning, not to mention the months of preparation to actually pull it off, and that was us interrupting the White Fang and triggering it early." Weiss explained.

"Not to mention any number of fail safes she may or may not have, and this is about the only way to go about it, dismantling everything piece by piece." Blake finished.

"Fine, so any idea on how to get started, contact one of our new 'friends' maybe?" Yang asked.

"Well, we don't have any of their scroll numbers, Red is out in Vale, Roman disappeared and Neo is undercover, so no, I don't have the faintest idea. So, it would seem that we are waiting until someone comes to us." Weiss stated.

"Great, more waiting. If you'll excuse me, I need to go and punch some things." Yang said as she split off from the group.

"So, any idea on what to do in the meantime? Because while I'm loathed to admit it, this is rather boring." Weiss stated.

"I may have an idea, and now that Yang is gone, we might be less conspicuous."

 _*Roman*_

"Look, I don't care how you do it, just get it done, I've got a lot riding on this particular shipment. If it doesn't get through, I will have your head on a stick, understood?" Roman threatened one of his men, though he hoped it had the intended effect as he wasn't there personally.

"Of course, boss, I'll make sure it gets to the drop on time and in one piece!" The man all but shouted.

"Good, now extend that same promise to the others, I can't afford any slip ups on this. And if I go down, all of you will be found in a dumpster." Roman finished before ending the call. Having to work from one of his smaller hideouts had already begun to grate on him.

"Knowing Neo, she has probably begun planning how to stab the bitch and her brats, knowing Red, she wants something to kill right about now. And now that, should be Red." Roman spoke to himself as his scroll suddenly buzzed.

"Roman, we got a situation with the tiger." Was all Ruby said.

"What does she want? And what have you told her?" Roman asked.

"Adam has gone rouge, as well as most of the Vale branch, and I don't mean in the way that he was working for Cinder." Ruby explained.

"So, he's gone off the deep end. Let me guess, the kitten wants information?" Roman asked.

"More, actually. She wants to send us an infiltrator and help eliminate him. Or at least that's what I took out of it. Shall we see where this goes?" Ruby asked.

"Keep me posted Ruby, and please, if a hit is necessary, make it look like the Fang did it. Also, how does she figure he went rouge?" Roman asked.

"He won't answer his scroll, and I'm guessing Mistral was able to put together a story on the news about the breach. Honestly, how long did you expect for this to happen?" Ruby shot.

"Be quiet. And tell her that we can help, and to be ready to bail us out if necessary, I don't exactly like our odds of escape after this is all said and done." Roman explained.

"You got it. I'll be home if you need me." Ruby responded before ending the call.

"Great, Ozpin is probably going to want to know about this now too. What's next, Ruby brings home a boy I have to threaten?"

 **AN/ And that, sadly, is it for this chapter. I'm trying to set some future plot points up, but I can't really get much out of it. More action next chapter, I promise! Also, I have only one more week of class as of this chapters posting, I promise that I will maintain my writing, I won't drop off the face of the earth. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back after one hell of a break. So, first off, no, I am not abandoning anything. I just had to figure some stuff out, like the fact that I am taking this current semester off from college, switching to working full time and the like. Having financial responsibilities sucks, especially when you aren't making enough to support yourself. But that part is being fixed and I won't have to worry as much anymore here in the next couple of weeks. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

"Roman, what do you have for us?" Ozpin asked. A fresh mug of coffee in his hand.

"Well, for starters, we have a much bigger problem on our hands. Not only do we have the terroristic bitch, but apparently the White Fang cell has gone completely rogue. And unfortunately, there isn't much we can do about it at the moment." Roman explained looking around the office once more.

"I trust you are working on that as well?" Ozpin asked.

"As best I can. Getting ahold of an infiltrator before I begin drawing anything up though. To get things up and running properly for you though, scrub your systems. A virus was put in place during your little dance. No idea what it does, but the fact that she put it there means it's bad for you." Roman started.

"So that explains the break in at the CCT. Anything else I'll need to know about?" Ozpin asked.

Other than the White Fang trying to off anyone who abandons the cause, nothing else at the moment. Neo, unfortunately, isn't integral to her plans right now. Though they still believe me to be held on the general's ship. Has anyone linked into the network recently?" Roman asked curiously.

"No one that would have anything of importance, other than Beacon staff of course. Though the general will be holding a security meeting tomorrow. It would be impossible to prevent him from linking into the network." Ozpin stated.

"Monitor any devices that connect to the network for the first time since the break in. Also, try to save a copy of the virus, I have some people who could pull it apart, maybe even turn it against her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more prep work to do." Roman dismissed as he turned to leave. As he left, Roman thought back to Ruby, hoping she was at least keeping out of trouble.

 _*Ruby*_

"Well girls, I'm open to suggestions here. And no, just outright offing them is out of the question." Ruby clarified as she sat across from the twins.

"Have you tried turning them against her?" Melanie offered.

"One of them is the son of Marcus Black, the other is some little thief she picked up along the way. One of them is so flippant to what they're doing and the other is so loyal it causes me physical pain. Ten lien to whoever guesses which one is which." Ruby groaned.

"Well, you're a seventeen-year-old bombshell of a young woman, scar and all, and I know for a fact that Mercury is right around your age." Miltia Started.

"And probably willing to look the other way with the right offer." Melanie finished.

"And there goes my lunch. Suggest something like that again, and Junior won't find your bodies. I'm out of here." Ruby quickly left the club, trying to get the images of her and Mercury together. But a thought soon came to her. 'Trying to pull Mercury away would be useless. Sure, he's her muscle, but he has such a flippant attitude towards everything, but that girl.'

With a goal in mind, Ruby quickly began to search for any information about the girl that glued herself to Cinder's side. With her scroll in hand, Ruby practically skipped home.

"Emerald Sustrai, orphan, lived on the streets of Vale. Known thief, though not a very good one. Admitted to Haven academy? No prior record or any entry test records? Roman is going to want to see this." Ruby spoke aloud as she wandered the apartment. Preparing the files, Ruby sent them, along with a message to Neo. "There is more to this than we realized. A war between kingdoms? A personal attack? What's going on?

 **AN/ So this is a shorter chapter while I try to get back into the swing of things. I still have time off, I'm not forcing anything out of this, but I just need a moment to catch my breath and figure out where I am with everything. I'm not going to abandon writing, I'm not going to fall off the face of the earth, but I just need a moment to relax and refocus myself. I'll be back soon, so until next time, have a great day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and oh boy was that one hell of an ending to this season. With RWBY ending for the season, more money coming in, and just in general good things happening to me, it's a very welcome change of pace. I'm pretty sure I'll be starting looking at Broken Mind again here soon, so be on the lookout for that, I'm expecting about 7 or so chapters of this left and maybe 10 or so for A Life In Darkness, but we'll see, I have 2 other stories to go along with Broken Mind once space clears up. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

For Ruby, the time leading up to a job was always the most tense. Triple checking every possible variable to ensure it was in her favor, looking at all information available on her target, it all gave her a high that she wouldn't come down from until after her goal was accomplished.

"If Roman or Neo finds out what I'm planning, I am so grounded." Ruby muttered to herself. With the apartment all to herself, she was able to work in peace as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She had no idea if Emerald would even notice her, let alone feel any amount of attraction to her, but she was willing to try.

"And if that doesn't work, I have no other choice but to try Mercury." Ruby shuddered at the thought. Having gotten word that they had begun to dismantle what they could of Cinder's operation, Ruby knew her time was limited. Looking over herself once more, Ruby was pleased. Opting to leave her signature white cloak behind, her stand out features were bare to the world.

"Just a little bit of Roman's eye liner, and Neo's blush and lipstick, I must say, I look Beautiful, scar and all." Ruby spoke to herself. Wearing tight black jeans and a loose red crop top, she looked ready to go clubbing. If only she was going out for fun instead of work. As she stepped out of the apartment, Ruby hoped that Emerald would be alone today. For as much as they clearly hated each other, the assassin and thief almost never left each other's side. Thankfully though, Emerald seemed content to go to the park every now and again, likely practicing her pick pocketing skills.

"From one thief to another, not that I like her walking all over my territory." Ruby muttered as the elevator descended.

 _*Emerald*_

Waltzing through one of the parks of Vale, Emerald was glad she had managed to lose her irritating partner. While she had to admit that he was good in a fight, that was the only redeeming quality she could find about him. Though if it weren't for Cinder, she would never have met the annoying man in the first place, but on the other side of that same coin, if it weren't for Cinder, she would either be in prison, or starving in a gutter.

"At least I can practice my skills in peace." She muttered as her hand slipped into a businessman's pocket. Feeling a fat stack of lien, she smiled. With everything thrown into disarray, Emerald allowed herself to relax as she eyed her next victim. Tapping her pocket, her heart froze. The lien she had amassed was now missing. Feeling her pockets and looking around, she felt the shuffling of paper where the lien once was. Pulling out the paper, she read off the note in her hands.

'Not a bad haul, but I've done better, not that it's your fault. If you want your lien back, find me at Junior's club. Show the note to the bouncer and they'll bring you to me -Red. That little bitch.' Emerald fumed, one-upped by Roman's lap dog. She should go directly to Cinder, but she would risk the woman's wrath if she let it slip that she was stealing. Sighing, she began her search for the night club.

Her search led her to the industrial district. An odd place for a night club, but if the rumors she heard were true, the location was chosen for a reason. Finding what she could only assume was the bouncer, Emerald confidently approached the black clad man.

"We're not open yet, come back later." The man spoke, clearly disinterested.

"I was told someone was expecting me." Emerald responded, annoyed. Holding out the note, she hoped she wasn't just duped.

"Head inside, the twins will take you there." The man growled. Stepping through the now open door, Emerald looked down the stairs, the evidence of the night club's existence now obvious. Stepping down the stairs, the large doors ahead opened, revealing the twins the man mentioned.

"Eyes forward."

"And follow us." The twins spoke. Rolling her eyes, she did as told. Seeing more of the black suit clad men, Emerald realized that this is where Roman first got his hired muscle before Cinder offered the White Fang.

"So, what exactly does Red want with me?" Emerald thought to ask.

"She is, interested. That is all she said." Melanie responded. Emerald could tell that there was more going on, but also knew not to push her luck. As she was led to the back rooms, her mind began to wander.

'She's interested in me, is a well-known thief and assassin, works for Roman. I walked right into a trap, didn't I?' Emerald thought to herself. Just as she began to think up escape plans, the twins stopped.

"Go on in."

"And don't try anything stupid." They warned. Resigning herself to her fate, she opened the door. Stepping through, she was met with an image she wasn't quite ready for.

"Ah, Emerald Sustrai, I was wondering when you would get here." Ruby spoke, looking over the couch she was laid across.

"Cut the crap Red, I want my lien back." Emerald growled.

"Oh, you mean this lovely little stack?" Ruby taunted, waving the lien cards at the thief.

"I took it fair and square." Emerald shot.

"As did I. You should really learn to guard your prize better. Not that you would know anything about that. Afterall, you're being used as a poor excuse for a spy, not the masterful thief you could be." Ruby countered, her wolf ears pivoting slightly.

"You want something from me, don't you?" Emerald asked.

"Perceptive, I like it. Since your boss whisked Roman and Neo away from me, my available work has plummeted. If you help me, you get eighty percent of this lien back, as well as forty percent of the cut from helping me." Ruby offered.

"I was under the impression that I would be getting that all back." Emerald spoke.

"Consider it my fee for operating in my territory. Roman and Neo taught me a lot, and that includes being territorial. That is, if you help me. Otherwise, you get forty percent of this stack and sent on your merry way. Besides, I'm being generous, it's not every day I get the chance to work with a cutie such as you." The way the silver eyed wolf spoke reeked of an ulterior motive. Emerald knew she was getting played here, and frankly, she wasn't sure if she cared that much.

"What exactly do you want?" Emerald asked, noting the gleeful smirk cross the faunus's face.

"I need a bit more cash to help me float on by while your boss runs her course. Thankfully, despite not being anywhere near as pompous as Atlas, the elite in Vale still drop stacks like this on a regular basis. I want to hit one of their favorite jewelry stores." Ruby stated like she had just announced her desire to go out for food.

"And why do you need me?" Emerald questioned.

"I know what your semblance is. Consider this, if this job goes well, I'll invite you to my next job. I know about that jewelry store in Mistral you robbed. I can teach you to make that child's play if you stick with me. Besides, I know for a fact that I'm better company than your partner." Ruby boasted. Seeing the contemplative look on the thief's face, Ruby knew she had her.

"What makes you so sure that I would follow you? I have everything I could have ever wanted right now." Emerald responded defiantly.

"Look around you, if it weren't for the fact that I'm currently living off of what Roman built, this would all be mine. What does Cinder offer you? Food? Praise fit for a dog? I'm offering more than what she could ever dream. So, what do you say, partner?" Ruby asked as she stood up and offered her hand. Red met silver, and a decision was made.

 **AN/ I'm evil, aren't I? I don't get to do this often, y'know? Usually I write scenarios to completion, but this, this felt like it needed to be a cliffhanger. So, who thinks Mercury, who thinks Emerald? Everything is about to go down, and honestly, I'm not sure how this will end. I know, the author has no idea what's about to happen in his own story, usually not a good sign, but hey, what can you do. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


End file.
